The Young Parents
by xsarahx101
Summary: The two big words that gave me a shock. You’re pregnant. I’m pregnant…Luckily, i have a great boyfriend and great friends to help me through this experience...all at the age of 16. T-Rated for swearing and pregnancy. SUM Changed
1. So it starts

**The young parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afriad to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia - iheartyoo-x) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

Ok,

You know the stereo-typical teenage pregnancy story -

1) Girl falls in love with a boy

2) sleeps with him

3) Finds out she's pregnant

4) Tells him

5) Keeps/Aborts it

6) Either way lives happily ever after

Well trust me, I'm no different. I wish to hell i was. My life plan wasn't to get pregnant at 16, that was for sure. But they say these things happen for a reason - so what did i do to deserve it??

This was all i could think as i stared down at the 5th pregnancy test i had tried that morning all stating with either a clear word or line/s that i was pregnant.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled as the results showed that was indeed pregnant. I threw the test at the bathroom wall.

"Gabriella!!" I heard my mother bang on the bathroom door. Crap! I forgot she was just downstairs, she probably heard me yelling and ran upstairs to find out what the matter was.

"Yes mom?" I asked normally.

"Why did you yell? are you ok? Can i come in?" She questioned quickly.

"Stubbed my toe, i'm fine and no" I replied

"Gabriella are you sure?" My mom asked again

"Yes! Mom i'm fine go back to watchin' Oprah!" I said

"Ok" I heard her mumble through the door then her feet walking back down the stairs.

I sighed and let my self fall down to the floor leaning against the side of the bath. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey Slag" Taylor said with her normal, fun loving greeting.

"Hey Whore" I replied, playing with Troy's varsity ring he gave me. It was gold with a red ruby in it.

"What's up?" Taylor asked

"You busy?" I wondered

"Nope, well not if you don't count Chad who is kissing my neck" Taylor giggled

"Eww you are a slag!!" I laughed "But, do you mind pulling yourself away from your boyfriend, i kind of have a crisis" I heard Taylor giggle and Chad say something.

"What was that?"

I sighed, "You know what Tay, don't worry" I said "Have fun - Remember, use protection" I said. "Wish i had" I mumbled the last part.

"Ok hun, will do see you at school tomorrow, Ah Chad stop it!" She giggled then hung up.

I close my cell, Who should i call now? Troy? No!! He was the one that got me in this mess, besides i'm not ready to tell him.

Suddenly, a person came to mind.

"Hey!" Sharpay's voice came through the phone

"Oh hey" I said but was cut off

"Phsyic! You reached my sexy answer phone! Aren't you lucky to have gotten this far" Sharpay's voice said.

I smiled at her message. "I'm probably busy, or your just not important enough, whatever, leave a message after the beep and i may get back to you..love you Tay and Gabs!" And with that the beep sounded. Might aswell leave a message.

"Hey Shar, love the Voice mail message, love you too, Don't know where you are but i'm kinda in a chrisis and i need my girls, Tay is too busy sucking face so when you get this call me back, Love ya!" I hung up and sighed loudly.

Ergh!! When i need them they aren't here!. I shrugged it off and stood up, getting rid of the remains of the 6 pregnancy tests, then making my way downstairs. I entered the living room to see my mom sat on the sofa watching of course Oprah! Shocking. I sat beside her, picking up my drink from earlier.

"What's the drama today mom?" I wondered bring the drink to my lips and taking a swig.

"Teenage pregnancies" She said.

I started choaking "Oh" I said once i had calmed down "And?"

"And...well some of these kids Gabriella, they are only your age!!" She said "It's crazy!"

"Yeah, Yeah Sure is" I said as my phone began to ring.

I answered it.

"Hey" I said

"Hey, ok what chrisis??" Sharpay's worried voice came down the phone

"Um" I said standing up and walking up to my room "Not going to say over the phone, but i'm in deep shit! Deep Deep Shit!" I said the worry beginning to get to me.

"Ok, well then i'm coming round, we are going to sit down and you are going to tell me and as for Taylor sucking face, i will sort that out" She said sternly "You need your girls"

"I really do" I admitted.

"Ok gimme 15 minutes" And with that she hung up.

* * *

-10 minutes Later-

I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and ran downstairs, flinging open the door. "A new record" I said to Sharpay and Taylor who were standing in front of me.

"Ok, why on the phone didn't you tell me you had a chrisis?" Taylor asked entering my house.

"I did but you were to busy with Chad" I said as we all walked upstairs.

"Ok, Gabster, spill" Sharpay said sitting on my bed.

"I'm pregnant" I said simply.

"Oh" Taylor said

"My" Sharpay said

"GOD!!" They both yelled

"How do you know?" Taylor wondered

"Sickness, headaches, the 6 pregnancy tests i tried..." I reeled them off

"Fuck!" Taylor said

"Shit!" Sharpay said

"Bollocks!" They both said

"Ok, that is getting a little freaky!" I said.

"Sorry, just woah!" Taylor said

"Yeah that's what i was thinking" I said.

"Troy's the father?" Taylor wondered

"No Chad is" I joked.

Everyone was silent

"I'm kidding!! of course Troy is!" I said laughing

"Don't do that!" Taylor exclaimed

"So, you don't seem too bothered about it?" Sharpay said

"Oh trust me i'm bothered on the inside" I said getting my laptop out and sitting down with it on my bed.

"What you doing?" Sharpay wondered

"Looking up abortions" I said

"Why?" Shar and Taylor both asked alarmed

"Just checking my options girlies" I shrugged

"Your not really considering it though?" Taylor questioned

"Maybe, depends" I said typing in a few things. "Oh look here we are, Unplanned pregnancy and abortion care - Information about unplanned pregnancy, the choices you have, and information on abortion" I clicked it as the girls scooted around me to have a look.

"Ok so options" I said

"Emergency contraception" Sharpay read "Emergency pills can be taken up to three days after un-protected sex...how many days has it been Gabriella?"

"Since when? Since Troy and I had sex or.." Gabriella trailed off

"Since you last had unprotected sex." Sharpay said

"Um..Ok definetly not the best option" I said "What other ones are there?"

"Have the baby" Taylor said

"Or Abortion" Sharpay finished

"Risks?" i said

"Umm, scroll down" Shar said. I did. "There look! Risks of abortion"

"It depends on how many weeks pregnant the woman is, her age, the type of operation, whether, and how often, she has been pregnant before and her general health. Another important factor is the skill of the doctor performing the operation. If abortions are performed by experienced staff committed to providing a comprehensive abortion service, the likelihood of complications is much reduced." Taylor read. "It sounds kind of complicated"

"Hmm" I said nodding. "But look 1-50 chance of minor infection and 1 in 200 chance of major infection! Thats good"

"You could be that 1" Sharpay mumbled. I hit her. "Look on the bright side please?"i said sarcastically.

"What about legal complications...age and stuff?" Taylor asked

"Um, it says women in New Mexico under the age of 18 don't need parental permission" Gabriella said **(A/N: Boff right? I looked this all up) **

"Are you seriously thinking about an Abortion babe?" Taylor asked

"Yes, No...Ergh i don't know, it would be simpliar even if i didn't agree with it completely" i said.

"Hun, you need to speak to Troy and your mom" Sharpay said

"Yeah, not going to happen" I said as i got an IM from MSN.

**>Troy - Hey Babe**

**>Gabi - Hey**

**>Troy - U ok?**

**>Gabi - Yh just in a chrisis**

"Sharpay!!" I screamed "Why did you write that?!"

"Because...I'm doing whats best for you!" Sharpay defended herself.

"Wait, he is writing back" Taylor said

_>Troy - is writing a message_

"Come on" I mumbled

**>Troy - Whats up baby?**

"All that time for just that!" Sharpay scoffed "Tell him Gabi"

"She can't over MSN!! Tell him to come round!" Taylor said

I nodded.

**>Gabi - Can u come rnd V.Important**

**>Troy - Yh rnd in 5 mins**

_>Troy - Signed off_

"Ok girlies, i love you both but you have to go" I said

"Ok, but don't do anything without telling us" Sharpay said.

"Deal" I said as they left.

**_

* * *

_**

**Ok what ya think? **

**x-sarah-x**


	2. God how i hoped you'd say that

**The young parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Can we go for a walk first, before i tell you anything" I asked Troy, who was standing at my front door.

"Um, Sure" Troy said looking slightly confused. I put my Shoes on and walked out of the house, Troy's arm around me.

After walking for 10 minutes in silence, i could tell Troy was getting more worried by the second. Normally, i am so up front about stuff, if i'm thinking something about someone i will say it their face. But with Troy...It was 10 times harder. I mean how do you tell your 16 year old boyfriend your pregnant and he is going to be a daddy?

"Brie, babe we have been walking for 10 minutes and your haven't said a word, what's going on?" Troy said quietly.

"I'm afraid of how you will react, because what i have to tell you doesn't happen to every 16 year old - although it is on the rise according to Oprah" I babbled.

"Woah, ok slow down babe" Troy said "Just tell me, it can't be that bad"

"It is Troy it is life changing" I said "And will change our lives for the next 18 years" I hinted, i could tell Troy understood straight away.

"I better go" I turned around, suddenly regretting what i had said and began to make a run for it but I was too slow. His hands were already on my stomach pulling me back.

"Brie…look at me" I dared not to move, "Please, Brie" I closed me eyes and turned around. He placed a hand on my waist and used the other to lift my chin up and make me look at him, "Are you pregnant?"

I kept my eyes closed and nodded waiting for him to get angry, or upset. But it didn't come.

"Is it mine?" Troy said softly

"Yeah" I nodded once again. "But Troy, if you don't want it... We don't have to keep it! I have looked it up, i don't need parental permission, no one needs to know. It's not really that risky, just like a 1 in 200 or wait 100 i'm not sure but..." I said hurridly.

Before I knew it I was cut off, by being wrapped up in a hug, "How far along are you?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know" I said truthfully "I only found out this morning, I guess whatever we decide to do i still have to go to the hospital and get an ultra-sound" I said

"Yeah, that would be a good start" Troy smiled at me.

"Now about this whole abortion business - is that what you want?" Troy asked

"Um, i don't know" I shrugged "Can you really see me being a mother? I go out partying every other weekend" I said

"True, but i know for a fact you will be a great mother Ella, it is going to be hard. And as for partying, is that more important to you then a baby?" Troy said

"I'm guessing you want me to keep it then"

"I can't decide that for you babe, wish i could but it's your body"

"No Troy, truthfully ragardless of it being my body, do you want me to keep this baby?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes

"Brie, i have always seen myself being a dad, granted maybe not at the age of 16 but, i would love nothing more to have a baby with you and frankly you said that the risk is like 1 in 200? That is still too risky to me Baby when it comes to your health" He said.

"I think having a baby, would be alright..but how do we tell our parents and what about the people at school? They will think im a slut or something" I said

"But i'll be right beside you, Brie you will have all of my support. I'll never leave you" He said. I could tell he was telling the truth as he stroked my hair from my eyes.

"God how i hoped you would say that" I said as my phone rang. "It's Tay" I said

"Go ahead and answer" Troy said rolling his eyes, he knew no matter what never to come between Tay, Sharpay and I.

"Hey Slag" I heard when i answered

"Hey Whore" I replied the usual smile coming onto my face.

"Shar is here too and your on speaker phone" Tay said

"Right" I nodded, lacing my free hand with Troy's as we continued to walk

"So...How did it go? You don't sound like your crying" Sharpay said

"Yeah that's because i'm not, Troy is still with me" I told them

"He knows?" Tay asked

I looked up at Troy who smiled at me "Yeah he knows"

"And?"

"And we are working through it" I said

"Ok, well everything seems fine, Shar you can put handbag away" Taylor joked

I giggled "What?"

"Well, if Troy was a jackass to you Shar said she would come beat him with her handbag" Taylor supplied

"And that would hurt why?" I wondered

"Girl come on you know how heavy my handbag is" Shar giggled.

"Ha well, i better go now." I said

"Ok well we will see you later right? We are still all going out tonight?" Shar wondered.

"Oh, I don't know let me check with Troy" I said "Troy, Shar wants to know if we are going out tonight? You know to the park with Chad and Zeke"

"Yeah" Troy nodded

"Yeah Shar we will meet you there at 6:00" I said "Bye Girlies"

"Bye Chic" Taylor and Shar said before hanging up.

"What do we do now?" I asked Troy "What's the next step for us?"

"I say, we go to yours, ring the hospital and get you an appointment, then we do a little bit of research on what is good for you and the baby and what's not" Troy said

"Good idea's Troy-boy, let's go" I said pulling him along.

* * *

-30 minutes later-

"Yes i would like to make an appointment for an pregnancy test and ultra-sound" I said into the phone. I was sitting on Troy's lap in my bedroom.

"Ok, And your name?" A woman replied

"Montez" I said as i felt Troy take my hand and kiss my fingertips. I don't know why but i was actually nervous.

"Ok, Well, 10:30 on Monday is our earliest and only available appointment" The woman said

"Are you sure you haven't got anything earlier? I um, I have school then" I said more quietly towards the end

"I'm sorry, we don't" The woman said

"Ok, i'll take what i can get thankyou" I said hanging up

"Time?" Troy wondered

"10:30 on Monday, that's the earliest and only available appointment" I sighed, leaning back into Troy's arms.

"Well, that's ok we will just have to skip school" Troy shrugged

"We? And i have never skipped school Troy" I pointed out

"Yes we! I told you i'm going to be there for you and don't worry, your only going to miss one period - Sophmore years not really important anyway" Troy said. "Now, onto the second part of my plan, where's your laptop?"

"I'll get it" I said getting up and getting my laptop then proceeding to sit back down next to Troy with it.

"Let's have a look" Troy said typing in a few words and hitting enter. **(A/N: Boff mode again everything you read - I looked up)**

"What about that one" I pointed to a google result. "The Do's and don'ts of pregnancy"

"Ok" He clicked it "It says basically no smoking"

"I don't do that anyway, it sucks" I said

"Plus you know i wouldn't kiss you if you started smoking" Troy pointed out.

I giggled "Same to you buddy, what else does it say?" I wondered

"Caffeine...is okay, but according to this, people aren't too sure wether it is healthy for the baby or not" Troy said "I don't think you should have any just in case"

"What! That's unfair you know i need my caffeine to get me awake" I whined

"I know Ella but if it might harm the baby is it worth the risk?" Troy wondered

"Guess not" I sighed.

"God your not going to like this either" Troy mumbled

"What?"

"No Alcohol" He said

"WHAT?! That's soo unfair.." I said

"Don't worry, look i'll even stop with you, i won't have a alcoholic drink again until you can" He said

"Awww I love you" Trust Troy to make such an

"Love You too"

"Sooo anywathing else" I wondered

"Hmm...Just that you basically need to relax and not over exert" Troy said

"Hmm that won't be hard will it, you know with me being 16 and pregnant"

Troy smiled at me "It will be ok"

"I know" I nodded and leaned into his embrace. And i actually believed it

* * *

**What ya reckon? Hope ya like it x **

**x-sarah-x**


	3. Baby 1 and Baby 2

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afriad to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Ok, so i have decided" I said getting out of Troy's car once we arrived at the park "I'm going to tell me mom when i start to show"

"Is that a good idea?" We said walking closer to the park

"Yeah, i mean, then it will be too late for her to do anything" I smiled

Troy laughed. "Your soo cute you know that" He said kissing the top of my head as the gang came into view.

"Hey guys" Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend yelled apon noticing them.

"Hey dude" Troy said, doing his 'manly' hand shake with him then Zeke.

"Hey girlies" I greeted Sharpay and Taylor. They stood up and hugged me. "Talk later" I whispered to them. They both nodded and pulled away.

I took a seat on Troy's lap once he had sat down.

"How are you guys?" Troy asked everyone.

"Good" Everyone said

"Oh guys, i stole some beer from my dad" Chad said taking out a 6 pack of beer and tossing everyone one. Without thinking i opened it, not noticing the looks Tay and Sharpay were giving me. I brought the can up to my lips, only to have it taken away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed to Troy who was now holding 2 cans of beer. Suddenly, i realised. "Thankyou" I said pecking him on the lips. I know what your thinking? Your probably thinking im an alcoholic or something but i'm not, i just like alcohol because it makes you loosen up and have fun.

"Dude, why aren't you drinking" Chad asked His best friend

"Because Gabi isn't" Troy said

"Gabi? Why aren't you drinking?" Zeke wondered

"Tell them" Gabi sighed.

"You want me to?" Troy questioned

"Yeh might aswell" I shrugged

"Will someone tell us!" Chad exclaimed

"Chad, Gabi can't drink because she is pregnant" Troy said

"Woah" Chad said "You idiot" He continued, looking at Troy.

"Hey Chad, it wasn't all his fault" I said standing up for Troy.

"Yeah but the doesn't exscuse it, he should know better" Chad said

"Probably i should of" Troy agreed "But there is nothing we can do now"

"Well your not keeping it are you?" Zeke wondered

"Yes we are" Troy said

Chad laughed "Your kidding"

"They aren't Chad" Taylor said

"Troy what about your basketball career?" Zeke said

"What about it? Gabi and our baby are more important" I smiled at this, god how i love him.

"Troy, what are you saying, your giving up your dream?" Chad asked

"Yeah if that's what it takes" Troy shrugged wrapping his arms around me.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, which to me felt like hours.

"I'm sorry man, i can tell you really love Gabi and this potential baby already, sorry" Chad said bowing his head, i guess in embaressment.

"It's alright Chad" Troy said walking over to Chad and Man-hugging him.

"Me too" Zeke said

"It's ok" I said "But, i think if we do this, we are going to need all of your support" I said "Because i'm petrified guys"

"We will help won't we guys?" Shar said. Everyone nodded "Yeah" They said

"Aww group hug!!" I exclaimed, tearing up as everyone moved in to hug.

"Gabi are you crying" Chad laughed

"Yeah it's the pregnancy it fucks with your emotions" I said wiping my tears.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

-2 days later (Monday)

Braaap!

Braaap!

Braaap!

I groaned, reaching my arm out and hitting my alarm's snooze button. I lay there for a minute - maybe no morning sickness today? God how great that would be. Just then i lept from my bed and ran to my bathroom, spilling my guts out.

I groaned as i heard my phone ring. Let's face it throwing up takes the energy out of you, so after just puking up everything i had you could probably understand why i didn't jump up and get my phone. Nah. Just leave it to the voice-mail, i laughed at the thought of my voice-mail massage just before the beep. It went something like:

_Hey, Im probably with troy at the moment or just can't be assed to pick up anyway if it is important leave a message and i will get back to ya bitches ...love you wildcat. _

"Gabriella!! What's the matter?" My mom said entering my bathroom, to see me on the floor.

"Um nothing mom" I said standing up and washing my face.

"Are you ill?"

"No mom, just tired. I'll be fine" I said

"Ok, did you not hear your phone ringing?" She queried

"Yeah but if it's important they will leave a message" I shrugged brushing my teeth.

"Alright, Mija are you sure your ok?" My mother asked. I nodded but didn't say anything due to the fact i had a mouthfull of toothpaste.

"Ok then, get ready for school" She said and with that left. I sighed, christ i was aching.

I walked back into my bedroom having brushed my teeth and picked my phone up. 1 voicemail - i pushed the listen button.

"Morning Sexy" I heard Troy's voice say, i smiled. "Hope you and our baby are doing good, just ringing to let you know i'm going to take you to school, be there soon, oh and remember 10:30. Love You" He said, then the line went dead.

I sighed and got ready. After a quick shower, i got changed into a white top, black jacket, and skinny jeans. As i stood infront of my full length mirror i couldn't help but raise my top slightly and look at my stomach. It certainly didn't look any different, i poked it slightly, i had no idea of what i was expecting to happen. This was all soo new to me.

Just then, I felt two muscular arms around my waist and a head land on my shoulder. It was Troy. I smiled happily and leaned into his embrace.

"Hey baby 1" He said kissing me "Hey baby 2" He said stroking my stomach.

I giggled.

"Morning sickness today?" He checked

I nodded.

"Had any breakfast?" Troy wondered

"No" I said simply.

"Good i came early then, you still have time"

"Yeah but what about when my mom asks why i'm not having my normal dosage of caffeine? She is already suspicous" I said

"True, come on, i will get you something on the way" I smiled and kissed him once more.

* * *

**Ok, so i know alarm clocks don't make Braaap! sounds but i love it! anyway - i know this chapter is slightly shorter then normal but it's still reli cute..love the Troyella moments **

**Next episode - Troyella go to the hospital! **

**x-sarah-x**


	4. The appointment

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

**4TH POST TODAY FOR THIS STORY!!**

* * *

"Buenos días, yendo a la escuela, adiós (Good morning, going to school, bye)" I said in Spanish to my mother as i entered the kitchen, Troy following.

"Tenga un día bueno no hace nada yo no haría (Have a good day, don't do anything i wouldn't do)" She replied. **(A/N: I don't know alot of Spanish, i used a basic translator and there fore they might not be totally accurate)**

"Sí" I replied, taking Troy's hand and leaving the house.

"Do you know how sexy it is to hear you speaking Spanish" Troy commented

"No... is it?" I smirked, getting into Troy's car.

"Soo sexy" he replied also getting in on the driver's side.

"¿Debo hablar en español más entonces? (Should i speak in Spanish more then?)" I asked

"Sí" He said leaning over and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"How did you know what i said?" I wondered

"I don't know what you said, sí just seemed like the right thing to say" He shrugged, beginning to drive.

I laughed and palyfully hit him "¿Puedo besar a mi novio atractiva? (Can i kiss my attractive Boyfriend?)"

"ooh i know that one!" Troy joked as he continued to Drive. "Absolutamente (Absolutely)"

I giggled and leant up to him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Gracias" He said.

* * *

Walking into East High, i suddenly felt paranoid, i had no idea why - but it seemed to me everyone was staring at me. which un-be-knwon to me was untrue, but none the less i held onto Troy's comforting hand harder.

"What's the matter?" Troy whispered

"Nothing" I said shaking off the feeling as we approached my locker.

"We meet here at 10:00 ok?" Troy said "I have to go to the gym real quick and i won't get a chance to talk to you in homeroom"

"Yeah" I gulped "Can i let you in on a secret?" I asked

"Yeah course babe"

"I am really scared about this appointment, i have never been to one of these 'kinds' of appointments before" I said hoping he would get the oh so obvious hint

"It's ok" Troy said pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on he broad chest while he stroked my hair. Without Troy, i probably would of been at the abortion clinic by now, i'm soo glad im not though. We pulled away

"Ok, i'm going to go now. 10:00 remember; Love you" He stated before pecking me on the lips once more before walking off.

"Love you too"

* * *

Before i knew it 10:00 was nearly here already, why is it when your dread something soo much it comes quicker and when your waiting for something to happen it comes slower. Cruel Cruel Universe. **(A/N: that is sooo true and when your happy time goes quick - when your sad it goes slower any1agree?)**

At 9:55 i stood waiting outside my locker hoping no one would come by and catch me. The last thing i needed was for someone to catch me in the act and ring my mom. Hopefully, when the period gets under way, no one will notice i'm not there. **(A/N: ok yet again i'm not American so therefore don't go to an American school so i don't know what time American school's start each period so just roll with me here.)**

"Miss Me?" I heard a voice behind me, i smiled a little and turned to the voice.

"Of course you did" Troy said slipping his hand into mine. "Now, let's go before we get caught"

"That would be a good idea" I said while we left East High.

"Nervous?" Troy said

"You honestly have no idea" I sighed.

* * *

Sitting in that hospital room, on that hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come in must of been one of the most nerve racking experiences of my life so far. What if the doctor was a snobby cow, who judged me instantly and stuck her nose up at me being pregnant at such a young age?

"Maybe we should just go?" I said half-heartedly

"Babe, we aren't going anywhere, trust me the doctor will be cool" Troy replied, sitting in a nearby chair to me, holding my hand - rubbing my knuckles gently.

"How did you know i was thinking about the doctor?"

"Because your my girlfriend! I'm meant to know what your thinking" Troy smirked as the Doctor walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Price" The doctor said, She was young with brown hair and a warm smile.

"Gabriella Montez" I said

"Troy Bolton" Troy said

"I see you came for a pregnancy test and ultra-sound, i'm guessing you want to know how far along you may be?" She said picking up a nearby stool and sitting on it.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Ok, well i need to ask you a few question's first alright?" She smiled encouragingly at me. She hadn't seemed to of judged me at all, maybe she just hadn't noticed how young i was.

"Sure"

"Alright, So are you ok?" She asked

"Apart from the morning sickness, aching alot and a few headaches. I'm ok" I replied

"Ah well that's expected how about your past? Anything i should know about" she wrote a few things on her clipboard.

"Umm...No" I said truthfully, nothing coming to mind.

"Any family history of medical conditions?"

"My dad, he died of Cancer"

"Sorry" She said consolingly. "Now, any previous pregnancies?"

"No" I said quickly "I'm only 16" I felt Troy hold my hand tighter.

"I saw in your notes" Doctor Price said. She didn't however, to my surprise seem disgusted by the fact as she kept smiling. This wasn't going too bad.

"Ok, now we just need to get a blood and urine sample" She said. Ok i spoke way too soon.

* * *

-10 Minutes Later-

"Alright Gabriella, i just need to put some gel on your stomach now, it might be a bit cold" The Doctor said. I was now in a blue gown and i had never felt more vulnerable but it wasn't uncomfortable. I know that's kind of hard to understand. I also had just been given the news i was indeed 100 with out a shadow of a doubt pregnant - like i didn't know that already!

I felt Doctor price move something over my stomach while looking at a machine. "Ok guys" She said "There is your baby, not really that big right now, i'd say your around 10 weeks, your baby is just over the size of a grape" She said.

I looked up at Troy, who's eyes were stuck onto the screen in awe. "That's our baby" Troy whispered.

I nodded with a huge smile on my face, my baby, _our_ baby. It was soo small, but yet i already loved it and was sooo glad i hadn't gotten rid of it, i felt a tear slide down my cheek and Troy wipe it away "I love you" He said kissing my fore-head

"I love you too" I said choking up.

"You know, i have to say" Doctor Price said removing the machine from my stomach and putting it away "Most teenagers who come in here and are pregnant, never show the love you 2 show each other, it's truly heart warming"

"Thankyou" Troy said

"Its ok, Now, on a more serious note, there is a few things we need to go over" She said seriously. I nodded and sat up a bit more, listening intently.

"First of all, all pregnancy's that take place with girls under 17 can be classed as 'high risk' which means unfortunately for you Gabriella you need to work harder then a older woman at getting your weight right etc.to make sure you aren't put in the 'high risk' catergorie. I will be giving you vitamins to help you"

"Yeah" I agreed. I new from my research 'High Risk' Was a definet No No.

"Ok, now as i said your 10 weeks gone but i would still like to see you back here in 2 weeks for your 12 week appointment ok?"

"Yep" I replied

"Good, you can go now" She smiled

"Thankyou doctor" Troy and I said as she left the room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Troy and I decided against going back to school, we had already missed most of the day, what was the point of going back? So as i kissed Troy good-bye on the door step of my house i had no idea what was in store for me.

"I love you and Thankyou Troy" I said sincerely, not once throughout the whole appointment that day did Troy let go of my hand and for that i was grateful. "Although i probably have like 20 voice-mails on my phone from Shar and Tay because we didn't go back"

"Don't worry Babe" Troy said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Not if i see you first" I winked at him and entered my house

"Bye" I said

"Bye" he replied as i shut my front door listening as it made the familiar 'click' soind.

"GABRIELLA ANGELITA MONTEZ!! KITCHEN NOW!!" I heard my mother's voice echo through the house. I gulped and walked forward. Uh oh!

* * *

**Ooooh!! I actually liked this chapter! Something MUST be wrong with me!**

**Alright Guys i want to do something i have never done before on my next chapter: **

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**So please write some decent reviews and i might be able to mention you and write a response..Watch out! **

**LOL**

**x-sarah-x **


	5. Sometime with my boyfriend

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

**REVIEW RESPONSE'S BELOW - Check for ya name! You might be there!!**

* * *

"Troy!" I sobbed into my cell after he had picked up.

"Brie? What's wrong?!" The male voice said obviously alarmed

"Troy, Troy my mom knows! She has told me to pack my bags, I need somewhere to stay tonight Troy" I cried, crawling up onto my bed.

"Wait, Ella tell me what happened, start from the beginning" Troy said, while, un-be-known to Gabriella, he pulled his jacket and shoes on.

"Well, after i had kissed you goodbye i shut the door and..."

_"GABRIELLA ANGELITA MONTEZ!! KITCHEN NOW!!" I heard my mother's voice echo through the house. I gulped and walked forward. Uh oh! _

_"Yes mom?" I called back entering the kicthen to see my mom sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, her head in her hands. _

_"Sit" She said sternly. I did as i was told. _

_"I have been worried sick about you!" She yelled_

_"Why?" I asked dumb-founded_

_"Because, the school calls and says 'your daughter wasn't in school from second period on-wards, this is so unlike her', why did you skip?" She asked me_

_I shrugged._

_"Gabriella" She said "Why did you skip?" She repeated_

_I sighed. _

_"You were with Troy weren't you! We agreed Gabriella! you have a boyfriend wasn't going to come between your studies"_

_"Mom, don't blame everything on Troy" I argued _

_"Gabriella, tell me what's going on with you" My mom said "You seem different recently" She seemed more calm, more concerned. _

_"Nothing mom" I mumbled. _

_"Gabriella" She warned. I could tell she was getting agitated, i was getting such a head-ache. I might aswell tell her now, now was as good as any other time. _

_"Mom, put it together" I sighed_

_"Put what together?"_

_"For-gods sake! Mom, sickness that just happens to be in the morning...always" I said _

_My mom gasped. "Your pregnant"_

_"Mom, i didn't want to tell you like this" I said quietly, regretting the way i had gone about telling her. _

_"What did i do wrong ?" She said her voice dripping with self-pity. _

_"Nothing mom, look i'm sorry" I apologized_

_"Get out" She whispered barely audible. _

_"What?"_

_"Pack your bags and Get out" _

_"Mom..." I breathed_

_"PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She screamed. Not wanting to argue i got up and ran upstairs to my room. _

When i finished telling the story to Troy, i heard a tap on my balcony door.

"Open the door" Troy said into the phone. I walked wearily over to the door and opened it revealing Troy, his arms held open. I threw my phone down and moved straight into them feeling his arms envelope me into a tight hug. I sobbed into his arms with all my might, letting out the pent up anger, fustration and sadness that had been building up over the past hour.

All Troy could say while rocking me back and forth as i let out my cries was "It's alright" and "Baby i'm going to take care of you"

I never wanted this to happen, my mom be upset like this wasn't part of the plan. But hell, being pregnant wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't regretting the decision to keep this baby, just regretting the way i told my mom. I need my mom...

Once i had finally came back into some sort of normality I sobbed "What happens now?"

"Now, you get a bag, fill it with some clothes, grab anything else you need..your coming to live with me for a bit" Troy said kissing me on the fore-head.

"Your parents?"

"I had a quick word with them They said you could stay"

"Do they know?"

"Not yet, all they know is your had an arguement with your mom and you need to stay with me" Troy said

"Ok" I nodded wiping my eyes.

* * *

Within 10 minutes, Troy and I had everything i needed. We walked downstairs, "I need to say sorry" I said simply walking to the kitchen where i could hear my mother sobbing.

"¿Me perdona?(Forgive me?) " I whispered in spanish to her.

"Gabriella por favor, por lo menos para esta noche yo debo conseguir la cabeza alrededor de esto (Gabriella please, at least for tonight let me get my head around this) **(A/N: not exact once again)**" She replied

I nodded and left the house to Join Troy.

* * *

The next morning i woke up in the arms of Troy, who was still asleep. Yet again for the upteenth time i felt the rush of familiar sense of sickness fall over me. I lept up and ran to Troy's on suite bathroom while leant of the toilet and began to be sick. I then felt a hand pull my hair out of my face and one begin to stroke my back back and forth. I looked up to see Troy staring down at me, concern in his face.

"I'm ok" I said reading his mind before he asked. He nodded, as i was sick again. I felt Troy kiss the top of my back with butterfly kisses. I smiled slightly at the ticklish sensation he was envoking in me.

"We aren't going to school today" Troy murmured

"What?" I asked standing up.

"We aren't going to school, we are taking a day off, my dad hasn't got work today so i think it's the perfect time to tell them"

"Troy is that a good idea?"

"Yes"

"Ok, if your sure, let me just ring Tay" I said

"And i will go speak to my parents" Troy said pulling on a shirt and shorts, leaving the room.

I grabbed my cell and dialled Tay's number.

"Hey Whore" I said when Taylor answered

"Hey Slag!!" Taylor squealed "Sooo...Now you decide to call?!"

"Yes, Tay i have to fill you in real quick ok, so listen carefully"

"I'm all ears"

"Ok, I went for my appointment, im 10 weeks along, my mom found out im pregnant - kicked me out. I slept at Troy's last night and now we are staying of school today to tell his parents" I let out a long breath

"Oh my gosh!!" Taylor yelled

"Yeah" I sighed. "Things don't really seem to be going to well with me really"

"Troy is sticking by you though right?" Tay wondered

"Yeah" I said as Troy re-entered the room "Troy has been amazing"

"Well, after school today, why don't we meet up, the whole gang? Shar and I miss you chic"

"Yeah, yeah i'd like that" I smiled as i felt Troy sit beside me and stroke my arm with his finger-tips.

"Well i better go now girlie, 6:00 at the park ok?" Tay said

"Yeah 6:00 Bye hun" I said and hung up "How did it go?" I asked

"Um basically they said it's fine but we need to tell them soon" Troy smirked "So we are sorted"

"We don't have to tell them right now right?" I wondered cheekily "Because you know what?"

"What?"

"I just want to spend a little bit of time, with my boyfriend without worrying about the baby or parents or school, just me and him" I giggled as Troy flipped me over on his bed and hovered over me.

"Now i think that's a brilliant idea" He whispered and lowered his lips to mine.

I moaned into Troy's mouth as we carried on kissing, ours lips moving slowly and lovingly together, our tongues battling against each other. I felt Troy's hands, move slowly up my top, stroking my stomach.

Then, I decided to take control flipping us over so i was on top of Troy, feeling his hard toned abs. I pulled away briefly for air, reaching for the corners of my top and pulling them over my head.

"Your beautiful" Troy said, drawing circles with his thumbs on my hips, pulling me back down for a kiss. "This won't hurt the baby will it?"

"Nuh uh" I shook my head, pulling my hair from my face as i leant down planting another kiss on Troy's swollen lips.

* * *

It was the afternoon before Troy and I decided to go down stairs and speak to his parents. After our 'events' that morning we sat down together and decided to talk about how we were going to tell them. Because we certainly didn't want what happened with my mother to happen again - i wouldn't be able to handle it.

_Previously that morning after the 'events' _**(A/N: you know what i'm on about XD )**

_"Troy boy i think we should discuss how we going to go about telling your parents" I said while straightening my hair. _

_"Ok, Any ideas?" _

_"We do it together"_

_"Are you sure i mean maybe i should just tell them because you had to tell you mom by yourself" Troy pointed out_

_"No Troy, we tell them together, but i think we should maybe tell them not to get mad first and there is not like anything they can do about it. Call it Preperation" I suggested_

_"Yeah, but what if they do get mad?"_

_"Do you think they will?"_

_"My mom won't she will just go all soppy, but my dad...he might" Troy said _

_"Well, we just have to stick together right?"_

_"Right" _

_-End-_

As we walked into Troy's living room hand in hand, we saw his parents sitting together watching television. "Mom, Dad" Troy said

They turned and looked at us both expectantly.

"We have something we need to tell you, and all we ask is for you to respect our decision and not get mad" Troy told them. Troy then turned to me, looking for re-assurance, I nodded taking a deep deep breath.

"Gabriella is pregnant" Troy said.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSE!! : **

**Paigey08 -** Thankyou for all your reviews, in all my stories, I always notice your name as a review and it is greatly appreciated.

**Zanetkakiss - **Peace!!

**Tangelelos - **Wierd? Your name is Angelita? I found that on a Spanish name website and loved it x

**iheartyoo-x** - Georgia!! Lol sorry can't help but put cliffy's on sorry bout that !! TeamEfron! UNITE!

**chrispy0111lol** - I promise you nothin like that will happen, it would be a crappy ending otherwise.

**italianvballgirl** - Lol yeah it doesn't seem Gabriella is having such a great couple of days...

**hulacutie625** - Yeah a few people have said there name or there parents name is Angelita itis very cool x I like your name.

**LOLS-Ox** - Thanks that was just what i wanted to happen, even if you haven't been in that situation

* * *

**These are just a few responses! Please REVIEW MORE!! I love hearing your views xD Also any improvements?? **

**What ya reckon will be next for the couple and how will Troy's parents cope? **

**x-sarah-x **

**LoveYou...x**


	6. SLAM!

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Gabriella is pregnant" Troy said

"Um Troy do you want to repeat that, because i don't think i heard correctly" Jack, Troy's dad said "Did you say Gabriella is pregnant?"

"Yes dad" Troy said confidently "And before you go off on one, please just remember what we said, don't get mad"

"Don't be mad?!" Jack exclaimed standing up and beginning to pace.

"Troy, Gabriella how could you be so stupid?" Lucille, Troy's mom said quietly. I looked over to her to see her crying.

"Mom, dad listen ok? There is nothing you guys can do. Gabriella and I made our decision, Gabriella is having the baby. We are dealing with the consequences of our actions." Troy explained.

"Troy your 16!" Jack said "You don't know how to deal with consequences"

"That shows you how much you know" I scoffed, immedietly regretting it. Regretting things were becoming quit a habit of mine.

"Excuse me?" Lucille looked shocked at me.

"I'm sorry but Mr and Mrs Bolton, I believe Troy and I know how to deal with the consequences and truthfully, Troy has been brilliant to me. He has supported me all the way, even coming to my first hospital appointment and not once did he ever let go of my hand. He has stood by me, and has supported every decision i have made." I said "Maybe you should think about that before judging"

"Gabriella..." Lucille said wiping her tears away "Troy.."

"No Lucille, don't you forgive them for any of this" Jack interupted

"Dad, we aren't looking for forgiveness because that would actually imply we are saying sorry, when we aren't" Troy said "We aren't looking for your blessing either, we just thought it would be better to tell you considering we didn't think you would want us to wait 9 months then bring a baby around here and say 'hey here's your grandchild' alright?" Troy said

"Troy, can i speak to Gabriella by herself please" Lucille said. I gulped. Why?

"No mom.." Troy said

"Yes Troy, and i want to talk to you" Jack said leaving the room indicating Troy follow. When Troy didn't we all heard Jack yell "NOW!"

I jumped "Troy, go i'll be fine" I said

"You sure?" Troy asked

"Yeah" I replied, pecking him on the lips before he left.

"Gabriella please sit" Lucille said

"Ok" I shrugged and sat down

"Now i'm going to ask you something and i want you to answer truthfully yes?"

"Sure"

"Do you really want this baby?"

I looked at her like she was stupid "Yes! of course I do"

"What about your future? Gabriella your a bright girl.."

"Mrs Bolton, as far as i'm concerned Troy is my future" I told her.

"Are you sure you don't want an abortion?" She queried

"No!! Look Mrs Bolton i love your son and i'm pretty sure he loves me, you need to except this or i think you may push Troy too far"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know Troy and if you push him too far you will lose him, and i don't think any of us want that" I said truthfully

"Your really serious about this aren't you?" Lucille said

I nodded "Yes, incredibly"

We were silent for a minute "So how far along are you?" Lucille smiled. BREAKTHROUGH!! i think she just accepted the whole situation.

I squealed and hugged her "10 weeks" I told her.

"Aww" She said "I'm going to be a grandma!!"

* * *

-With Troy and his dad-

"Dad say what you like but i'm serious about this and there is nothing you can do" Troy said matter of factly

"Aren't you thinking about your future Troy? All we have worked for?"

"Dad! I am, Gabriella and our baby is my future"

"Yeah till you get bored, no offense son but i can't see you waking up in the middle of the night to change a diaper"

"Shows how much you don't know about me" Troy told him

"Troy, your throwing your life away!"

"No dad, i'm building it!" Troy yelled

"DAMN IT TROY! YOUR THROWING IT AWAY FOR SOME GIRL WHO YOU GOT PREGNANT" he smacked his fist onto the kitchen Table.

"DAD! HER NAME IS GABRIELLA I LOVE HER AND THIS BABY WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Troy yelled back. Because of all the yelling, Gabriella and Lucille ran into the kitchen.

"Troy whats going on?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing my dad and I just don't agree on what my future holds" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Jack! they are obviously in love, why would you want to spoil that" Lucille said

"Becuase Lucy, can't you see they are wrecking their lives"

"No, all i see is two people in love, alot like me and you were when we were young" She said

"Dad, all we are asking is that you accept it and get over it, wether we have your support or not though Gabriella is having this baby and I'm going to be there for her" Troy said

"Please Mr Bolton" I added "Please don't make us shut you out"

Everyone was silent, waiting for Jack Bolton's answer.

"There is nothing i can do?" Jack asked

"No" Troy said firmly

"Then i have no other choice, one thing i have always said to you Troy was to be responsible for your actions, at least i can be pleased your doing that" He said

"Thankyou" Troy and I said.

Suddenly, i moved forwards and hugged Mr Bolton. Second Break Through in 1 day...now we just need a third and just then it was like Mrs Bolton had read mine. "Gabriella i think it's time we rang your mother and invited her around"

I groaned "Good luck with that"

* * *

Who would of thought Troy's mom had like super powers? I say this because she actually managed to get my mom around to her house!? It's like a friggin' miracle. Seriously, imagine my surprise when Troy and I are sitting in his room, when Troy's dad comes in and says 'Gabriella your mom's downstairs' I was like frozen. And didn't even register it properly until I felt Troy's hand take mine and lead me downstairs, into the living room where my mom was sitting on the sofa with Lucille.

"Gabriella" My mom nodded at me

"Mami" I said taking a seat with Troy.

"Now, i think we should all talk about this properly" Jack said.

"Ok" We agreed

"Gabriella, i'm sorry, sweetheart i was just sooo shocked to hear you were...were pregnant. I never expected it from you" My mother said.

I was shocked at this, i was expecting her to still be angry and for world war III to start...

"Mom, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier" I said "¿Me perdona?(Forgive me?)"

"Sí" She said standing up and holding her arms open. I stood up and walked into them "Estoy detrás de usted (I am behind you)" She whispered into my ear.

I smiled at her. "Gracias"

"Ok, guys you are still so young and we don't want you to think you can rely on us for everything" Jack said "So we want Troy to get a job"

"ok" Troy nodded

"Wait, What about me?" I asked

"Your not getting a job" Troy quickly said

"And why not?" I looked accusingly at him. "Just because i'm pregnant doesn't mean i can't work"

"Gabriella" Troy said "You know what the doctor said"

"What did the doctor say?" My mom asked, seemingly alarmed like Mr and Mrs Bolton

"The doctor said because Gabriella is under 17 she needs to make sure she takes twice the amount of care as an older woman would, otherwise she may be classed as 'high risk' " **(A/N: Agen looked this stuff up...don't you just love the internet) **

"Well then that's settled Gabriella your not getting a job" Jack said simply.

"Uh!" I began to argue but was cut off

"Also, you can't miss anymore school time, obviously Gabriella when your more far along you will have to stop going" Lucille said "But Troy will be required to continue, Basketball and all."

"Ok" Troy nodded. I just sat there, and admittedly i was pissed. How could they be like this...I'm not allowed to work because im pregnant, not allowed to go to school after a certain time because i'm pregnant.

"Are we done here?" I asked moodily

"Yes I think so" Jack said.

"Great" I said standing up and storming out of the room, Troy following.

_**SLAM!**_

"Gabriella..." I heard Troy say after i slammed his bedroom door in his face.

* * *

**Ok, i didn't like this chapter very much, sorry guys if i let you down :( **

**x-sarah-x **


	7. 2 weeks speed by

****

The Young Parents

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

Pretty soon before i knew it, 2 weeks had flown by and it was time for my 12 week appointment at the hospital. The 2 weeks since my last appointment had been hectic. Troy and I had made up since the little 'Arguement' wait, i guess you couldn't really call it an arguement more like my tantrum. But as i said, since then we have sorted it out.

I was kind of pleased though that my morning sickness was slowing down, but the food cravings and mood swings were kicking in. My hormones have been all over the place recently. The food cravings actually make me and Troy laugh because i have started craving cheese and chocolate...together. Such a stupid combination but yet really good.

Also, Troy got a job, at a new restaurant at the mall as a waitor - working evenings. I'm soo proud of him, but between school, his basketball practice and work, we never really get to see each as much as before. I love Troy soo much don't get me wrong but i don't like the fact he feels he needs to do everything. Take the 'job rule' for instance, i could easily get a job and work for a few months, but no. Too risky.

If this is what it's what it's going to be like for 6 more months, not being able to see Troy... i won't be able to hack it.

I just feel so helpless.

Now, i'm sitting in the hospital room with Sharpay and Taylor, Troy not anywhere to be found. I know why though...He has basketball practice...on a Saturday. His dad's rule, they have a major game that will determine wether they are in the final for the championship, so it's a pretty big deal. And of course i support him 100

What is soo sweet though is no matter what Troy is doing, if he is in another classroom to me, or busy at work or baskteball practice he ALWAYS finds the time to pick up the phone and ring me.

He even said because he couldn't go to my appointment today that i could go to the appointment with the girls, go do some shopping and get some lungh then i could go to the gym at East High and tell him how everything went. No matter what he was doing he always had time for me and the baby. I just hoped it was always like this.

"So what's this doctor like?" Sharpay asked me

"She is really nice, you know. I thought she would be a stuck up cow but she isn't, she is really young too" I said

"Cool, it's not like awkward is it?" Tay asked

"No! It's alright" I sighed

"What's up chic?" Tay and Shar wondered

"Troy" I said "I'm kinda worried about him, he has been working sooo hard recently, with school and his waitor job and basketball.."

"He is fine sweety" Tay interupted me

"I know, but it seems he feels he has to do everything"

"Yeah i can see why you would say that but he is putting you in charge of the money right?" Shar asked. This was ture, whatever money Troy and I had, i looked after. We decided sometime last week that we should mix all our money together, so we could see what we had, what we need etc. And since i'm a math 'genius' it would make more sense for me too look after it. Which i don't mind.

"It's cute how much of a couple you are" Shar said "Zeke would never be like that"

"Neither would Chad" Tay commented

"Why not?" I questioned

"Gabi, they aren't as grown up as Troy or for that matter having to grow up as quickly as troy" Tay said.

"Ok, stop your making me feel guilty!" I exclaimed

"Why?" Shar asked

"Because, Troy is having to grow up." I said "When all his friends are going out partying, it's my fault"

"STOP! alright, it's not your fault. Just remember your having to grow up too hunni" Shar pointed out.

"Yeah i guess" I said as Doctor Price said entering the hospital room.

"Hey Gabriella, nice to see you again, shall we get started?" She said, whiling putting on some rubber gloves.

* * *

-2 Hours later-

"Ok, so are they all in the gym?" Sharpay asked as we walked through the halls of East High

"Yep" I said,

"Today has been soo fun, Just us girls" Tay said, linking arms with Shar and me.

"I know chics, soon though we are going to have to go shopping for Gabriella's maternity clothes" Shar giggled

"Ewww can we not talk maternity clothes just yet" I moaned "I'm not even showing yet", opening the gym doors instantly hearing, the squeak of trainers on the polished gym floor and the thump thump thump of basketballs, joined by the swish! of them going through the net.

"Just you wait" Sharpay whispered. We all giggled.

"Hello Ms Montez, Ms Evans, Ms McKessie" Mr Bolton greeted us. I knew why he wasn't me calling me Gabriella. It was because we were in school and it was like against the student/teacher relationship rules.

"Hey Mr Bolton" We all said together.

"Everything ok?" I asked, i knew what he was asking, it was more then just a 'everything ok?' that you would say to a friend in a greeting way but more of a 'everything ok with you and my grandchild?'

I smiled re-assuringly at him "Everything is fine"

"Well i'm guessing you want my son and star player?" He asked, watching the guys who were running drills on the court.

"Yeah, but we can wait" I said

"Sure, take a seat they will only be 5 more minutes" He said.

* * *

-With Troy and the rest of the team-

"Mommy is here" Chad muttered to Troy, who's head sprung up looking towards his girlfriend.

"Shut up Chad" Troy pushed his best friend, but kept running. "She had her 12 week appointment today"

"Oh right" Chad nodded "So hows it going with you man, except the odd lunch time, and Bball practice we never have time to hang out"

"That's because i had to get a job and man, I'm working my butt off" Troy puffed.

"Why doesn't Gabriella get a job?"

"She wants too but i won't let her" Troy said

"Why? Dude, she seems fine"

"I'm not willing to risk it man" Troy shook his head, but not taking his eyes of _his_ Gabriella.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah" Troy admitted "I would do anything for her...and our baby"

WOOT!

WOOT!

WOOT!

Coach Bolton's whistle went signalling the end of practice. All the team members on the court slowed down, bending over trying to catch their breath.

"Alright guys, Shower Up!" Coach Bolton yelled to everyone.

"Well done guys" Troy said to his fellow teammates as they bumped fists with their captain and headed to the locker room. Troy, Chad and Zeke however headed for the stands towards there respective girlfriends.

"Hey baby's" Troy said hugging Gabriella making her giggle.

"Hey Wildcat" Gabriella greeted him as Tay and Shar greeted their boyfriends too.

"How-did-it-go?" Troy asked between kisses.

"Hmm...Good" I said enjoying the kisses "By the way do you know how sweaty you are?"

"My bad" Mr Bolton said. We all laughed.

"Does the baby look any bigger?" Troy smiled

"Yeah, about the size of a tomato" Sharpay butted in.

"Good" Troy nodded "Now i better go, i have to get showered then go to work"

"Right" I sighed.

"Don't worry, Babe it's sunday tomorrow" Troy said sensing his girlfriend sadness. "We will spend all day together"

"Promise?" I pouted

"Promise" He chuckled kissing my pouting face.

"Awwww" Shar and Tay said towards the show of affection.

* * *

**Ok guys, i know this is kinda short but i need your ideas...WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT? **

**The sooner i know the sooner i can write next chapter**

**I'M ON A ROLL!**

**x-sarah-x**


	8. The letter

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

Do you want to know one of my most favourite places in the world? The one place where i can feel anything is possible? At any time? Where i feel secured and re-assured.? Where i would love to be 24/7?

Yes?

Troy's arms.

So when Troy promised i could spend all day with him, i was needless to say over-the-moon!! **(A/N: Damn! I would be too, i mean come on!)**

"Baby, are we actually going to get up today?" Troy asked me. All morning, since i had come round Troy's **(A/N: Gabriella moved back with her mom) **We had been laying on his bed, me in his arms while he held my stomach, which now seemed to have a slight slight bump, nothing really noticable at all but to me, i knew it was there.

"No" I whined snuggly into his arms "I have hardly seen you since you took your job"

"I know" Troy said his voice full of sorrow "But it pays well and i get a good tips"

"True"

"Babe have you taken you vitamins today?"

"Oh, i knew i forgot something" I mumbled

"Ella" Troy sighed "You know what the doctor..."

"Said, yes Troy and you never let me forget it" I finished rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me" Troy smirked flipping us over so he was hovering over me.

"What you going to do about it?"

"This..." Troy said as he un-expectedly started tickling me. I squirmed and writhed, trying to get away from his grip. "Haha...God Troy stop!! No...Please! The baby!" I said. Troy automatically released me once i had mentioned the baby.

"Sorry" He said

"Troy, it's fine, i just knew you would release me" I winked cheekily at him then stood up running over to my bag and picking it up rumaging through it, trying to find my vitamins.

"Brie, what have you got in that bag?" Troy asked

"Purse, keys, chocolate, cheese, Cell phone, vitamins, IPod, Make-up..I could go on" I smirked.

"Ok seriously, you still hooked on chocolate and cheese?" Troy laughed

"Yes! It's sooo good" I giggled and walked back over to the bed, two bottles of vitamins in my hands. "Hold your hands out" I said, he did as he was told and i opened the vitamin bottles, pulling out 1 of each and placing them in his hands. "Gracias" I said taking the vitamins.

Troy leant up suddenly, and kissed me, pulling me onto the bed. "Love you" He said

"Love You too" I murmured as his lips covered mine once again.

As the kisses deepend, i lost my self in them, running my hands through his gorgeous hair and over his strong chest while he did the same to me.

Just then, the familiar sound of Troy's cell phone rung loudly through the room.

"Just ignore it" I mumbled, continueing to kiss him.

"What-If-It's-Work" He breathed

"It's your day off" I replied, rubbing myself against him.

"Ella, please" He said. I breathed out deeply, giving in and rolling off him. Troy got up and ran to his phone picking it up.

"Hello, yes, but...well no but, today though...i know i know..No! No! ok, i haven't really..ok are you sure?...fine" Troy hung up and looked at me his face saddened

"I have to go to work" Troy said

"What?"

"I have to go to work, they need me in"

"Nuh uh! Troy today...you promised"

"I know babe, but...it's money" Troy said looking around for his work clothes "Your understand right?"

"I'd be lieing if i said yes" I spat out.

"Brie..."

"No, not Brie.." I said annoyed "You promised me Troy, i never really get to see you"

"Gabriella, we need the money"

"I know Troy, but maybe if i got a job...you wouldn't have to work soo many hours" I tried

"No Brie! I told you already" Troy argued

"Troy, we aren't married you don't own me, you know what to hell with it! Im going to get a job" I said

"Your not" Troy said pulling on his white work shirt.

"Oh yes i am! I don't give a damn what you think Troy" I said standing up angrily.

"Gabriella, i'm trying to protect you!" Troy yelled

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME!" I screamed "I'm more then capable of working Troy at least for a few months"

"No your not Gabriella" Troy said sternly pulling on his work trousers "We aren't having this discussion"

"To hell we aren't! You have no idea how i feel Troy, cooped up -only going to school feeling worthless!!" I yelled

"But you aren't, your looking after our baby"

"I'm perfectly aware of that!" I screamed "But i could still work a little bit!!"

"NO!" Troy snapped

"YES!" I yelled back just as loud.

"NO!" Troy argued tieing his work tie.

"Do you know what Troy Bolton? Fuck you! You and your, EVERYTHING! JUST BECAUSE I'M HAVING YOUR BABY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE"

Troy stood there in shock. I had NEVER flipped out like that to him.

I walked over to my bag, and picked it up wrecklessly, not noticing the letter that had fallen out, onto Troy's carpeted floor. "Stay away from me" I hissed and stormed out of his room, out of his house and away from him.

* * *

No Ones P.O.V

Troy sighed at what had happened, he bent down to retrieve his shoes. Suddenly, noticing a letter on the ground. With the stamp Alburqeuqe Hospital. Adressed to Ms G Montez.

What the hell?

Gabriella had never mentioned a letter from the hospital. But then again she had never flipped out like she just had, but recently because of her hormones the smallest things got to her.

Troy flipped the letter over to see it was already opened. Should i open it? Yes...but later, i have to get to work. And with that Troy stuck the letter into his back pocket and left the house.

* * *

It was Troy's break before he could think about the letter again as he had been busy at work, serving customers... Should he really open this letter? It was obviously for Gabriella. But it was from the hospital and why would they be contacting her if it wasn't about 'their' baby? Or Gabriella's health for that matter. He had a right to know.

So with that thought Troy opened the letter, his jaw nearly hitting the floor at what he was reading.

**(A/N: this letter is made up, it is not anything factual just where my imagination led me)**

Dear Ms G Montez,

In accordance to the optional test you took, Optional potential Baby deffect Scan (OPBS) we would like you to return to the hospital for further testing as the results show, that the odds of your baby having a possible deffect is higher then we would of liked. As I explained to you at your 12 week scan, this test may not be 100 per cent accurate, there-fore to be safe we need to do more tests.

A date has been set for 1 week away **(A/N: Dont really worry about dates people)**

Please ring if you are at an inconvenience with this appointment as another may be rescheduled.

Yours sincerely,

Doctor Price.

"Oh my god" Troy breathed.

* * *

**Ok, i made that last part up on the spot...Hope you like it? Btw i don't know if it is possible to find if a baby has any deffects this early but just roll with it x **

**x-sarah-x**


	9. Moonlight clear

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"I was soo stupid girls" I sobbed into my pillow.

"Sweety, it's ok" Taylor comforted me.

"Yeah hunny, It will be fine" Shar added. We were all in my room after i had called the girls because of Troy and mine's arguement.

"I totally screwed up" I cried

"Chic, Troy will understand. He knows your hormones are all out of whack and about the OPBDS. (Optional Potential Baby Defect Scan)" Shar said

"Well..." I said

"You haven't told him" Tay sighed knowingly.

"No"

"Gabi, you said..." Shar groaned

"I know, but we started the arguement.." I said

"You have to tell..." Shar began but was interupted.

"GABRIELLA!!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed

"Is that?" Tay started as Troy's figure came crashing into my room looking incredibly angry.

"...Troy" Sharpay finished

"When were you going to tell me?" Troy asked, aggitated but slightly calmer.

"Tell you about what?" I argued

"This Gabriella! This!" He exclaimed throwing the hospital letter on the bed.

"O.K" Tay said un-sure "We are going to go"

"Call us" Shar said getting up and leaving with Taylor.

"So..?" Troy said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Troy, i was going to tell you"

"When? When Gabriella? Please im dieing to know" He said, i could sense the sarcasm.

"Today, this afternoon but YOU went to work!" I snapped

"Gabriella don't blame this on me! You should of told me Saturday"

"I couldn't, you had WORK!" I yelled "You always have work" I mumbled

"And why do i have work? To get money, so we can buy our baby stuff"

"I know, but it's not like we are alone our parents will be supporting us too" I said

"Brie, i know" Troy sighed and sat beside me "But, i just want to make sure, our baby has the best of everything."

"I understand that Troy, really i do." I nodded

"Ok, so can you please help me to understand this letter?" Troy wondered

"Basically, at my appointment the doctor said that there was a scan available, to see whether our baby might have a potential defect" I said "So i said yes and she said she would get me the results today and there they are"

"But it says in the letter it's not 100 per cent accurate"

"Yeah, its only 50 per cent accurate Troy, so, the scan results may be wrong" I shrugged

"Gabriella, why didn't you tell me straight away?" Troy asked once again.

"I only found out today and i was going to tell you but, You had work" I said quietly.

"Oh Brie, I'm sorry" Troy said ""¿Me perdona?(Forgive me?)"

I giggled, raising my eyebrows questioningly at him as he spoke spanish.

"I looked it up" Troy smirked, holding his arms out, i moved straight into them.

"I'm sorry too" I said

"About this appointment? Can i come?" I heard him ask timidly.

"Of course" I nodded, tightening the hug. "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me everything is going to be alright"

"Everything will be alright" He re-assured me.

"Thankyou, so we need to sort out the work stuff" I said, pulling away.

"Alright how about his, i make my boss promise i can't go in on Sundays" Troy said

"Yeah, yeah that would work. And as for me getting a job?" I asked wearily, already half-knowing the answer.

"No, im serious Gabriella, especially with the scan and tests, i don't want to risk anything to do with your health. Please" Troy said

I sighed. "Fine, alright...but only because i don't want to fight anymore"

"Good" Troy said moving forwad and planting a soft kiss onto my lips.

"Wait, your meant to be a work right now?" I suddenly realised

"Yeah, the boss let me leave early" He shrugged

"Good, because i think we need to make up properly" I said

"What do you have in mind?" He asked a cheeky, cute grin spreading across his face.

"Come here…"

My voice wasn't much more than a whisper as I moved over and straddled him. For what felt like the longest time I just looked into those amazingly blue eyes of his, only hearing his breath, when I finally leant in and brushed my lips against his, he seemed to realize that he had been holding his own breath.

"I love you Ella… More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too."

Troy then began to run his hands up my body, over my breasts, up my neck and through my hair. He made his way from my collarbone to my lips, his kisses leaving an almost burning sensation on my skin making me sigh.

And then Troy's mouth found mine. His tongue begging for mine and I meet it. It's like my whole body is running on autopilot, like i've just lost control over myself. But it feels so good kissing him again all thoughts of our arguements gone from my mind.

"Stay at mine tonight?" I moaned into his mouth.

* * *

-That Night-

While I lay in my bed, in Troy's arms - wide awake, All i could do was think about everything. Troy, school and mainly Our baby and the scan...

I got up, carefully peeling my self away from Troy. I wondered downstairs into the dark kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. Damn it was cold, I jumped up onto the counter.

I mean what if our baby had a defect? It would be my fault right? I'm the one carrying it. What if i did something wrong. To be truthful though if our baby has a defect it wouldn't mean i'd love it any less. It's still scary though right?

I looked out of the kitchen window, the moonlight shining brightly. God it looked so peaceful, why couldn't my mind be like that?

"Babe? Can't you sleep?" Came Troy's voice. I looked up to see him, topless in the kitchen doorway. I jumped off the counter and opened the fridge, taking out some cheese and Chocolate.

"I didn't mean to wake you up babe" I said to Troy.

"It's ok" Troy shrugged walking over to me as i jumped back onto the counter. He jumped up beside me.

"What's on your mind?" He nudged me.

"What isn't" I scoffed.

"Our lives are a bit fucked up right now aren't they?"

"Kinda" I smiled slightly "I would of never thought that i'd be sitting here with you, 16 and pregnant worrying wether our baby has a defect or not" I admitted

"Neither did i. But we are handling it right?" Troy took my hand

"Yeah" I nodded.

"And you know, i'm here for you right and our baby"

"Yeah of course i do" I said "Together forever?"

"Yeah, forever" Troy said taking my hand and presing a firm kiss to my palm.

"I'm scared" I said quietly

"Me too"Troy said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the head "Me too"

* * *

**OK im serious i REALLY hated this chapter, IDEAS please people!! Sorry if dates in here don't make sense. **

**Peace,**

**x-sarah-x **


	10. One Big Gigantic Headache

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

_"Troy, I can't do this." I held onto his hand as hard as possible._

_"Yes you can! Ella come on!" Troy urged me. _

_"Ahhh" I screamed_

_"Push Gabriella Push!" Doctor Price yelled. I was in the hospital giving birth. _

_"Thats It" Doctor price said as i felt the baby leave my body. _

_Something wasn't right. No baby cries filled the room like there meant to. _

_"Why isn't it crying?" I asked _

_"I don't know" Troy looked alarmed while doctor Price moved our baby over to a small hospital table and started working on the baby. _

_I began to cry loudly, just wanting my baby in my arms. "WHATS HAPPENING!" I screamed_

_5 minutes past of this until I watched Doctor Price walk over to Troy and I her head hung low. "I'm sorry but your baby isn't breathing"_

_"NOOO" I cried _

_"Im sorry" She said and walked away_

"Noooo!!" I yelled springing up in my bed.

"Gabriella!" I heard my mom yell. I looked around wearily rubbing my eyes, i saw a figure standing over me. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart, you were screaming in your sleep... Bad dream?"

My hand went to my stomach as i remember the dream, the small bump was still there and had actually gown a little bit. "Sí, el peor (Yes, the worst one)" I nodded, i don't know why but it always calmed me when i spoke in Spanish to my mother.

"¿Qué fue acerca? (What was it about?)" She asked sitting

"Mi bebé, mamá, se murió (My baby, mom, it died)" I told her sadly

"Nada sucederá al bebé (Nothing will happen to the baby)" My mother re-assured me.

"¿Gracias, qué hora es? (Thanks, what time is it?)" I asked

"El tiempo de levantarse (Time to get up)"

"Ok, Mail here?" I asked

"Yes, there is one from the hospital" She said. I gulped - the results.

My mom got up and went downstairs giving me time to get up.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Troy's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Guys, i'm probably busy or asleep so i don't have my cell on right now. If it's important, leave a message if it isn't hang up the god damn phone!" Troy's voice said.

I sighed as the phone made a 'beep' sound. "Hey Troy, it's Gabriella - the results are here..ring me back Love you" I hung up and went to the bathroom.

It had been 2 days since the appointment where i had, had numerous tests done. It was probably one of the most scariest days of my life, jeeze i have said that before haven't I? But that's because everyday recently has been one of the worst days of my life. My mind went back to that dream, every night for just over a week i had gotten that dream and it always ended in the same way, me screaming out 'Noooo!' I'm not even 4 months pregnant and i'm already thretting about giving birth.

After i had brushed my teeth and had gotten changed i returned to my cell, ringing Troy once again.

"Troy, i have the results, but i'm keeping my promise i won't open them till we are together so...call me" I said after i heard his voicemail for the 2nd time that morning.

I went over to my dresser and picked up my vitamin tablets, taking 2 like always. I ran downstairs into the kitchen, straight away i saw the letter, it was sitting idly alone on the middle of the island. I gulped and picked it up.

"Are you going to open it?" My mother asked placing a glass of orange juice infront of me.

"Not till i'm with Troy" I said taking a sip.

"Ok" She said "You will give me a ring though and tell me the results?"

"Sure" I nodded, picking up my cell and dialling.

"Troy! I guess you still haven't turned your phone on, so i'll speak to you at school.Love you" I hung up once again. "I'm going to go now"

"Ok bye Mija" She said.

I picked the letter up, securely putting it into my bag and leaving the house.

* * *

I opened my locker, throwing a few books in and taking a few things out. This definetly wasn't one of my best days. I looked into my locker mirror and sighed, i never seemed to look like Gabriella anymore, more like a ghost.

"Hey Gabs" I turned around to see Chad.

"Hey Chad" I smiled wearily at him. "You seen Troy?"

"Yeah, he had to go help his dad out in the gym but he would see you in homeroom"

"Oh right, he isn't answering his phone either?" I said

"Oh, that's my bad, i broke it yesterday in the locker room - i went to pass it to him and it slipped out my hands and broke, sorry"

I groaned, playing with Chad's afro "What ya like Chad" I rolled my eyes.

"Whats up, you look worried?" Chad wondered

"I have the results" I watched his mouth form a 'o' shape.

"And?" He asked

"I haven't opened them yet, i said i would wait for Troy"

"Oh, well um it will be ok" He said, i crossed my arms and nodded "I hope so."

"Come here" He smiled pulling me into a friendly hug. Chad Danforth has always had such soft side.

"Hey chic, you want to put my boyfriend down?" I heard Taylors voice. Chad and i pulled away "He is all yours" I joked, closing my locker.

"Gabi just needed a hug" Chad said

"Whats up?" Taylor asked me, her eyes full of concern.

"Results" I said "They came but i'm not reading them yet"

"Oh" Taylor nodded

"Chad you sit next to Troy in homeroom right? Can you give him a message?" I asked

"Sure Gabster"

"Tell him, to meet me at our place at lunch"

"Sure" He said as we all began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

These results were really getting the better of me, all i could think about were them. Did Troy's and mine baby have a defect? Or didn't it? Right now i'm sitting in homeroom with the rest of the gang except Troy, where was he?

"Miss Montez? Are you with us?" I heard a voice call me, i looked up to see Ms Darbus looming over me, i sunk into my chair.

"Uh yeah" I said

"Good!" She said returning back to the front of the class as the door swung open to reveal. Troy. He walked into the classroom and to Ms Darbus's desk, placing a pass onto the desk then turning to walk to his desk. He looked directly at me and his face dropped and looked concerned. I sighed as He took his seat a few rows ahead of me. I then noticed Chad lean froward and whisper something to him, making him tense up immedietly. I guess he had just let him know about the results.

I could already tell this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

By the time lunch came i was all ready for just going home. I felt terrible, what with the worry of the results that had been lieing in my bag all day and for the fact, i had a huge headache, and when i say huge i mean gigantic, it never seemed to go away, i laughed as i remembered a certain website i had come upon the previous night - did you know pregnant women could get caffeine withdrawel headaches?! I didn't think it was that though for the fact i wasn't like hooked on Caffeine, i only drank one cup every morning before i was pregnant. I couldn't seem to focus on anything and truly didn't see the point to me stickin' around school.

Climbing the stairs to mine and Troy's secret spot was tiring and as the sun light hit my face i had to sheild my eyes.

"You ok?" I heard Troy's voice, i turned around to face him.

"Yeah" I nodded walking over to him and sitting on a bench

"Gabriella..." He said in a voice that told me he could tell i was lieing.

"Alright, alright i feel like utter crap" I mumbled

"Why?" He asked turning to me and taking my chin in his hands.

"Pounding headache" I said.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No, look Troy can we open the results so i can stop thinking about them." I said taking the results from my bag.

"Yeah" He nodded

"Ok" I said, ripping open the letter and reading aloud.

_"Dear Ms Montez, _

_I am pleased to inform you that all test results came back negative against any defects towards your baby. I apologize for any inconvenience or worry you may have come into. But as you can understand these tests were vital to be 100 per cent sure you were going to have a healthy baby. _

_So the next time i will see you will be for your 16 week appointment in around 4 weeks. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Doctor Price"_

"Oh my god!!" I squealed, Troy lifting me up and spinning me around

"Everything-Is-Fine" Troy said in-between kisses.

"I know" I smiled broadly as Troy rested me back onto the ground and pulled back slightly, pulling my top up just over my stomach.

"Your hear that baby, Your all good" I giggled at hearing Troy talk to my stomach. Suddenly, a wave of pain rushed through my head. "Ah" I said

"You ok?" Troy asked pulling my top back down

"My head hurts" I sighed "I haven't really slept much recently"

"Babe, why don't you go home?"

"Yeah, you honestly don't know how good that sounds" I said.

Just then, out of no where we heard footsteps and then a bushy haired, panic-stricken Chad come into view.

"Chad? How do you know about our place?" Troy asked confused

"Come on, i'm your best friend of course i know" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Whats the matter Chad?" I asked.

"Oh right well its Sharpay, Taylor said she has locked her self in the girl's bathroom and won't come out" Chad shrugged "Apparently she is crying her head off and won't tell Taylor why. Taylor thought maybe you could help?" Chad asked looking at me. I nodded quickly , pecking Troy on the lips.

"But Brie, your headache? Going home?" Troy worried

"Don't worry" I smiled at him then ran out of sight.

I was right...It is turning out to be a VERY eventful day.

* * *

**oooh...Whats wrong with Shar? Glad everything is ok with the baby? **

**x-sarah-x **


	11. Sharpay's cries

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Sharpay!" I banged on the bathroom stall, of the pink girls bathroom with my fist. "Open up chic"

"No!" Sharpay sobbed "I can't believe this! It can't happen!"

"Shar, babe what can't?" Taylor asked

"Tay" I whispered, ushering into the neighbouring Stall "Hoist me up"

"No way! Gabi your pregnant" Taylor whispered back

"So effing what, i want to help her and unlike you I got an A in gymnastics" I hissed. Tay seemed to consider this and then finally nodded. She bent down, giving me a foot up, i climbed over the stall without really any difficulty

"Gabi! What the hell?" Shar exclaimed as i dropped down infront of her and unlocked the bathroom stall allowing Taylor in.

"What's going on Shar?" Tay and I asked

"I'm-I'm I'm moving!!" Sharpay cried, sobbing into some tissue.

"WHAT!?" Tay and I screamed

"No! Nuh huh, you aren't breaking up the 3 chicas" Tay cried

"¡Usted no puede ir! VIDA ES TAN SUCKISH (You cannot go! Life is so suckish!)" I ranted in Spanish

"That's not even the worst part...we are poor" She cried. **(A/N: probs should of mentioned - Sharpay's family is rich! Go figure)**

"What?"

"We are poor my dad's business has gone down the toilet! We are screwed"

"Oh" I said

"My" Tay said

"GOD!" We both said together

"Your right Gabi, that is freakish" Shar giggled

"What are your parent's going to do? And your brother?" I asked, referring to her older brother Ryan who was a senior.

"They are moving up to my grandparents mansion and selling our house, i hate my grandparents guys!! i hate them!" Sharpay said

"Haven't you got any relatives who you could stay with here?" Taylor asked

Sharpay shook her head.

"Aww hunni, i'd say come live with me, but i have no room" Tay said

We sat in silence for a minute "This sucks" I whispered.

"I know"

"Oh Gabi, the results?" Tay wondered

"All clear, our baby is healthy" I told them smiling slightly

"YAY!" They both squealed

"Well, at least that has cheered me up" Shar commented

"Well what about Zeke?" Tay asked

"Ha, my dad wouldn't allow it. He thinks if i sleep around a guys, i'll come back pregnant..." She trailed off, looking at me apologetically.

"Don't worry" I shrugged as my phone rung.

"One minute" I said walking out of the stall and answering my phone.

"¡Hola Mama!" I greeted my mother.

"Hey sweetie, I was worried, you haven't rung me with the results?" She asked

"Oh yeah! that's because i only just opened them with Troy, Sorry mom, they were all clear" I told her

"Ah que es maravilloso! im tan feliz! (Oh, that is marvellous! I'm so happy!)" My mother said

"Yeah me too, mom...actually, i need your help" I said

"What's the matter?"

"Well you know that spare room..." I carried on

* * *

"God don't you just love me?" I asked walking back to the girls.

"Why should we just love you?" Tay asked

"Because Sharpay is not going anywhere" I said smirking

"What?" Sharpay asked confused

"Well i spoke to my mom and we happen to have a spare room at my house, my mom is on the phone to yours right now, asking wether you can live at ours for awhile"

"Are you serious?" Tay and Shar asked

"Yeah totally, no way are you leaving us anytime soon Hun" I said.

"Oh my gosh" Shar said pulling me into a hug. "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!"

I smiled into the hug, pulling Taylor in too. "Ah" I said pulling away.

"What's up?"

"Headache, i have had it all morning" I sighed "I think i'm going to go to the nurse"

"Yeah good idea" Tay said

"And i'm going to ring my mom and see if everythings sorted." Sharpay said bringing out her cell.

"Gabi, i'll take you to the nurse" Tay offered.

* * *

I lay on the sofa that afternoon, after being sent sent home by the nurse. Wondering once again about the baby inside me. What would it look like? Would it be a girl or a boy? Would it have mine or Troy's eyes? I hoped it was Troy's eyes, god how i loved his eyes. Clear blue, ocean like eyes. Would it have Troy's genes and be sporty, or have mine and be brainy (God knows I had to Tutor Troy) Maybe the baby will be both!?

I looked at the T.v - Good old Oprah!...again. My mom seemed to love this show and loved knowing about things that were going on with other peoples lives.

"¿Sweety cómo es la cabeza? (Sweety, how is your head)" My mom said entering the living room, a tray in her hand.

"No demasiado adivino, qué usted Es eso? (Not too bad, what is that?)" I said sitting up and referring to the tray.

"A drink and some food for you" She smiled placing the tray onto my lap.

"Gracias" I said

"Ningún problema (No problem)" She said sitting beside me. "Lets talk" She said

"¿En inglés o español? (In English or Spanish?)" I giggled slightly

"However you feel comfortable" She said. I shrugged un decided.

"Whats up?" I asked

"Well, Sharpay's mom said it's fine for her to stay here and will be moving in on saturday" She said

"Thankyou soo much for that mom, I couldn't bare it if she left" I said

"That's ok, but now i want to talk about you" She said "I'm worried about you Mija"

"Don't be mom" I said.

"Truthfully, Gabriella what is going on with you?"

"Besides the obvious?" I stated

"Gabriella.." She started

"Mom, Troy and I are dealing with it"

"But that's the point Troy's parents and i never meant to make you guys 'deal with it' not all of it anyway " She said

"I know, but i guess we want to prove to you we can handle it"

"Sweetheart you don't have to porve anything to me, i want you to promise me something"

"Yeah?"

"Come to me if you need anything, anything at all"

"I promise" I said hugging my mother. "I promise" I whispered again.

* * *

**(A/N: I am not going to take credit for this part onwards, although some of it i did altar credit goes to xxyou're the music in mexx - THANKS ALOT HUN)**

"Hey Baby, I brought this for you, thought you might be hungry" Troy called, walking into my room, holding a brown paper bag.

"What is it?" I asked, laying on my bed later on that day.

"Cheese and chocolate…what else?"

"Mmmm, you're the best" I told him, grabbing the bag.

"I had noticed" he smirked.

"So…I have something to tell you" I started, putting the food down.

"What's up? Hows your head? It's not the baby is it?" he asked, laying next to me and stroking my hair.

"I'm fine and No nothings wrong with the baby, It's um…about Sharpay"

"Oh yeah? What was up with her at lunch?" Troy questioned, letting one hand rest on my small bump.

"Her Dad's company went bankrupt and now her parents want to move her to her grandparent's mansion"

"That sucks. But hey, I'll drive you there whenever you want, I know you three are inseparable" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Um yeah, exactly. Which is why I said she could move into my spare room and live with me" I stated in a rush.

"What!" Troy exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"What else could I do Troy? She's my best friend! I have known her since i was little"

"But what about when I come over and we…you know…what if she walks in!"

"She won't! There's a lock on my door, she'll know not to!" I persuaded.

"That doesn't help! You know how I feel anyway, about you being nearly 4 months into the pregnancy, What if the baby kicks or something and i'm not there? She'll be there won't she! I'll feel like an outsider in my own baby's life!" he shouted, standing up.

"What has gotten into you Troy? I didn't think you'd be like this, you should know by now you would never be an outsider. You're its father! plus, your acting like i have already given birth! we haven't even decided anything about living arrangements yet" I retorted.

"What does that matter when I'm not the one there to witness the first of everything! What if you get those Braxton-hicksy things? She'll be the one you shout, not me!"

"I thought you'd be ok with this! I love you more than anything Troy! You know that! But you also know I love my friends too! Say i do get those Braxton-hicksy things? Won't you be more glad someone was here then no one at all ! If you can't take it then maybe you should just go!" I shouted at him.

"Is that what you want? For me to go?" he asked softly.

I didn't respond, I just stroked her baby bump. I was soo pissed right now...why was he acting like this?

Troy nodded and turned to walk out, before stopping at the door.

"Just let me know if you want me back. Whatever time…I'll come running" he told me, before shutting the door gently.

"Oh mija" My mom said, opening the door.

"¡qué!" (What!) I said angrily.

"I think you should go after him" she told her daughter, smiling encouragingly.

"Why? Maybe he should learn to deal with it!"

"Sweetie, it was a shock for him. You have to understand that"

I stayed quiet.

"He's one guy you shouldn't let go. Go after him mija."

I smiled at my mother.

"Gracias madre" I shouted, running past her and out onto the street.

"TROY!" I yelled after the figure in the distance.

He turned and looked.

"I need you!" I shouted after him.

He grinned and broke out into a run, pulling me into his arms.

"I need you too"

"That's settled then" I whispered in his ear, smiling. "No one will ever replace you Troy, I won't allow it"

"Love you" He said "Forever"

* * *

**Ok this chapter was pretty boring, but i just needed to show some best firend convos and a mother daught convo also the ending was pretty cute i have to admit...**

**x-sarah-x **


	12. Sharpay's move

**

* * *

**

The Young Parents

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore yearis going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be perpared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Gabiiiiii!" I heard a squeal, i opened my eyes as my bedroom door swung open.

I looked over at my alarm clock 7:30am "Shar.." I groaned groggily "Why are you here so early?"

"Because i'm soooo excited" She said jumping onto my bed "Saturday! Moving in day today!"

I smiled at her. "Troy will kill you once he finds out you woke me up so early" I giggled

"Oh crap! He will won't he? Your not going to say anything?" She asked alarmed

"Come on hun would i?"

Shar smiled broadly "Gonna get up then?"

"I don't really have a choice" I sighed, flinging back my comforter and climbing out of bed, to my full length mirror. "Oh my gosh!!" I exclaimed

"What?"

I turned to her, "That is noticeable right?" I asked pointing to my stomach that was sticking out more then ever before.

"Oh my gosh Gabi! your baby bump is here!" Shar clapped excitedly.

"It's only small" I said admiring the bump in the mirror. I was right though it was only small, but definetly noticeable.

"So what?! Its a start"

I laughed. "Don't tell Troy or the gang, let's see if they notice when they come round at 10:00 to help you move in"

"Right" She said

"How much did you pack by the way?" I asked

"Oh, umm not alot?" Sharpay looked away unsurely.

* * *

"OH MY GOD SHAR!!" I yelled, looking at the huge moving truck in my drive-way full of Sharpay's things. "There isn't enough room Shar..in the entire house let alone the spare room"

"Oh i know i know" She sighed "But i thought we could fill up with the nescessaties then return and try fit as much in as possible" She shrugged.

I linked my arm with hers "This is going to be an interesting morning...scratch that...day" I giggled, making Sharpay giggled aslo.

"Oh look there is the rest of the gang" Sharpay said pointing down the street to 4 people walking our way.

"Remember don't say anything, i bet you 10 though, Troy will know in the first 3 minutes"

"Deal" Shar said shaking my hand.

"Hey babe" I heard Troy said as he snaked his arm around my waist, his hand landing onto my stomach. "Your bump" He smiled.

"Pay up Shar" I said holding out my hand.

"Fine" Shar said handing my 10.

"You bet?" Taylor asked

"Yeah, i knew Troy would notice" I shrugged

"Of course i did" Troy said

"Sharpay, please tell me that the moving truck is behind the huge moving truck" Chad said

"Uh no, that is the moving van Chad"

"I'd rather be doing basketball practice then this!" Chad groaned.

I yawned.

"Tired Babe?" Troy asked

"Yeah i got up a little bit earlier the normal" I looked at Sharpay who was looking incredibly guilty.

"Why?" Troy wondered

"Don't know, Come on" I said, climbing into the moving truck **(A/N: Moving Truck? Moving Van? I have no idea, i will call it truck sorry if it wrong) **"We can get this done quickly if we all work together" I said picking up a box. I notice the gang exchange looks and then Troy join me in he truck, taking the box off me.

"Nuh uh babe, we will carry it all in" Troy said.

"Troy..." I whined

"No Gabriella, not up for discussion, get out of the Truck" He said

"Let me carry the light stuff in then...Please?" I pouted. He looked at me considering it.

"Ok, only light. Promise?" He asked

"Promise" I nodded packing him on the lips and taking the box back from Troy, which was light.

"Thankyou" He said

* * *

-3 hours later-

3 hours had gone by and i was in trouble. Troy and the rest of the gang refused to talk to me. I guess i kind of deserved it because i had kind of broken my promise and had been taking a few 'heavy' boxes upstairs.

_I climbed into the truck looking for another light box to take up to Sharpay's room. I was getting sick of it, why should i carry all of the light boxes? I wasn't disabled. _

_I picked one box and realised that it was heavier then i thought. No one would notice right? I jumped out of the truck, carrying the box into the house. _

_"Put it down" Chad said warningly as he walked up to me. _

_"What? This is light" I lied _

_"Don't lie, your struggling Gabs" Chad said _

_"Am not"_

_"Are"_

_"Am not!!" I argued _

_"Troy!" Chad called _

_"Chad!" I hissed as Troy ran downstairs._

_"What's up?" Troy asked, looking at us both. _

_"Nothing" I quickly said _

_"Chad?" _

_"Sorry Gabs but it for your own good" Chad said looking at me "Feel the box she is carrying" _

_Troy nodded and reached forward taking the box from my arms. "Gabi!" He snapped "You promised"_

_"I'm sorry" I hung my head. _

_"Go sit down and don't do anything else" He looked angry. _

_"Troy, it's just a box" I groaned_

_"So?" Troy said not seeing her point. "Go sit" _

_I sighed, giving in and walking into my living room, lounging onto the sofa. _

So that's where i am right now, curled up on the sofa hugging a pilow, not daring to move till they were done. It was just easier to follow Troy's instructions rather then argue.

"Gabi?" Sharpay said walking into the room. "Are you ok?"

I sighed "Yeah, is Troy and everyone still mad?"

"Nah, they are calming down, they will be down in a minute" Sharpay said joing me on the sofa.

"Oh I need to talk to you later" I said.

"What about?"

"Stuff" I said. "How does your room look?"

"Great, not as cramped as your would think" Sharpay commented

"You fit everything in?"

"Hell no!! I had to leave a few things to be taken to my grandparents"

I giggled slightly "Your priceless Shar"

"Damn straight!" She said as the rest of the gang walked in. I stayed laying there, all curled up as Troy walked in and knelt down in front of me, looking at me directly in the eyes while brushing some strands of hair from my face.

"Sorry" He whispered to me.

I smiled lightly. "I'm sorry too"

"It's ok" He said leaning in and plantin a kiss on my lips.

"I heard Sharpay's room looks good?" I said to the rest of the gang

"Yeah, finally after 3 hours" Chad scoffed.

"It's soo cool you get to live with Gabi, Shar" Taylor said

"Yeah" Sharpay agreed.

"Tell you what guys, because you all helped i'll order in some pizza" I said getting up.

"Awesome!" Chad said. I giggled.

"Gabs do we have the money for that?" Troy asked worriedly

"Chill bill, my mom left some money" I smirked dialing the pizza's place number on my phone. "Do you have work tonight?" I asked

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Ok" I said as i began to place my order.

* * *

A couple of hours later and everyone was having a great time, we had eaten our pizza's and had watched a movie. All girlfriend's were sitting on there respecative boyfriends laps and we were all chatting and playing about.

"So Guys when is your next basketball game?" I wondered

"Next friday after school" Troy remembered

"Babe don't you have work?" I asked

"No i got the night off" He said

"Great" I smiled

"I know who will be getting action on Friday night" Chad joked nudging Troy.

Troy and I began to blush as everyone laughed. I hit chad around the head. "Your an idiot Chad"

"I take offense to that Montez!" He exclaimed "Troy how do you put up with her?!"

"Just give her cheese and Chocolate and she is yours" Troy laughed as everyone including me joined in.

"Cheese and Chocolate?" Zeke asked astonished

"Yeah, it is really yummy"

"Ewww!" Taylor cringed

"I know!" Troy agreed. "But if it's what keeps her happy, i'm fine with it"

"Awwww" I said planting a kiss on his lips.

-Later that night-

I knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door. "Come in" I heard her call.

I turned the doorhandle and entered "Hey Chic" said, sitting on her bed.

"Troy gone to work?" Shar asked

"Yeah, so could we talk?" I wondered

"Yeah!" She said "What's up"

"Ok this wasn't my idea, and it's more to put Troy at rest ok?"

"Sure, soo..."

"Well, you know Troy stays around some nights...Basically, if the doors locked don't interupt" I said quickly.

Sharpay giggled "Don't worry hun, i understand i wouldn't want to disrupt your evening festives, same when Zeke's here yeah? Doors locked don't interupt"

I laughed "Yeah" I nodded, giving her a hug. "Thankyou"

"It's ok" Sharpay smiled "I wouldn't want to walk in on your anyway...ew but what about your mom?"

"Ah well she might be a bit stricter with you, What with your parents rules etc, my mom is ok with Troy staying around though because i'm already pregnant and she can't do anything about it" I explained

"Oooh, i feel a awkward conversation coming on with your mom" Sharpay shuddered

"Don't worry, she is pretty cool"

"She wasn't when she found out you were pregnant"

"What does it tell you then Shar? Don't get pregnant" I laughed, standing up.

"Night" She said

"Night Hun" I replied "And no wake up calls please"

"No worries"

* * *

**Alright, not really much action but i hope it ok xD **

**The next chapter: **

**New Character introduction**

**Cute Troyella Moment**

**...Plus More**

**x-sarah-x **


	13. We go together or not at all

****

The Young Parents

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

Wednesday

Walking down the halls of East High that morning i couldn't help but feel people were looking at me and whispering, you know the feeling. Your walking and people are staring at you but quickly stop their conversation or just lower their voice to a whisper. But It couldn't be about me being pregnant right?, i was hardly showing - but i guess because i'm dating the hottest guy in East High it kind of puts you in the limelight and everyone looks at you more closely and wants to know more about you all the time, so maybe to them - it was more noticeable then i thought.

I sighed as i reached Troy's open locker, with Troy rummaging through it. "Everyone's staring at me and talking about me," I told Troy.

"Babe why would they?" Troy looked at me. "Your hardly showing"

"I know, but i'm thinking it's because i am with you they look at me more closely." I rested my back against someone's locker and moaned "I don't want people staring at me! it's not like i don't have enough to worry about already" At that moment i felt a flutter like sensation in my stomache. "Oh my god!!" I exclaimed, my hand moving to my stomach.

"What is it?" Troy looked concerned

"The baby just kicked me!" I said jumping up and down. I grabbed Troy's hand and put it on my stomach.

"Maybe she'll kick again," I said.

"She'll? So you want a girl?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Come on, baby. Kick daddy's hand for me," I said in a baby voice. The baby did just what it was told to do. It kicked Troy's hand slightly. Not hard just a flutter.

"Woah!" He said a look of awe on his face. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Hey Troy, Hey Gabriella" A voice said. We both turned around to come face to face with Britney Arwell. Britney you could say was classed as wannabe, a girl who wanted everything. Popularity, breasts and even Troy. But we all knew that none of that was going to happen. She had fake blonde hair, skinny as a pole and generally a nasty piece of work. Britney was also the captain of the Wildcats cheer squad, who of course were very loyal to their evil 'master' making Tay, Shar and me call them her minions. Cracks me up every time!

"Hey Britney" Troy muttered, refusing to look at her face.. Who could blame him.

"Hey" I said

"So it's True?" Britney said noticing Troy's hands on my stomach. I felt Troy pull away immedietly "The rumours around school"

"What is true?" I wondered lamely.

"Your pregnant, have a bun in the oven, your up the duff...I could go on" Britney sneered

"Where did you get that idea?" I asked nervously.

"Because, your normally a skinny little..." She stopped seeing a teacher walk past "...and now your not" She finished

"Britney, how about you don't stick your fake nose in our business" Troy said standing up for me.

"'Our' Business, can you be sure it's your baby Troy?" Britney sneered again "Who knows? I always thought Gabriella had a naughty side."

"Your disgusting Britney! Why would i cheat on Troy? Just cause you want him, and can't have him...Come on Troy" I sneered pulling Troy away and down the hallway.

* * *

Homeroom that morning was hell for me, Everyone was looking at me and whispering to each other. I was getting so angry. I noticed Britney sitting with her minions whispering and Giggling in my direction. "Britney, do you happen to have a staring problem?" I asked moodily.

"No Gabriella" She laughed "We just noticed Pregnancy doesn't suit you, you don't have the figure for it really" She said loudly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes "Whatever"

"I mean, people look up to you Gabriella, what will they think now...no one wants to be a slut!" Britney joked, making her minions howl with laughter.

"You would know all about being a slut Britney, since you are one. If you don't believe me let's ask the football team, i'm sure they know" I snapped back at her, i noticed everyone was looking at us now, watching the scene unfold. I looked over at Sharpay and Taylor who were looking tense.

"Ah, What's that Gabriella have you been with the football team? Told you Troy, it might not be your baby"

"Britney, Gabriella what is the matter?" Ms Darbus asked, standing in-between us.

"Nothing" I mumbled, slumping into my chair.

"Awww come on Gabriella!" Britney said "Tell everyone, say it loud and proud"

"Britney" Troy hissed, knowing what was coming.

"Yes Gabriella say it loud and proud" Ms Darbus said snidely, knowing some gossip was coming her way.

"it's nothing" I mumbled once again.

"Britney?" Ms Darbus looked at Britney now, hoping she would reveal the big secret - which of course she would.

"Gabriella is pregnant" Britney said. Everyone gasping. They all knew of course but none had actually had audible clarification of it.

"Gabriella is this true?" Ms Darbis asked shocked

"Yeah" I sighed admittedly. They were going to find out anyway, it was pointless hiding it anymore. Face it, 5 months from now, Troy and i will have a little baby, i wouldn't be able to hideit then.

"I think you need to go see the principal"

"But.." I argued

"Principal NOW!"

I nodded and stood up, walking towards the door but suddenly turning to face Britney. I was sooo angry, and there was no way she was going to get away with ruining the secret and mostly pissing me off. "Britney your a Bitch!" I yelled slapping my hand across her face. I heard everyone gasp as i stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door on the way out.

I stomped down the hallway angrily, hitting a locker as i went past. I suddenly felt two arms snake around my waist holding onto me tightly, preventing me from walking any further or hit anymore lockers for that fact. "Brie baby, calm down"

"How can i Troy!?" I screamed "They weren't meant to know yet! And...And ...And that BITCH!! Ruined it!" I cried

"But we knew they would find out, we just need to deal with it and go see the principal." Troy told me, pulling me into a hug "It will be ok"

"Aren't you mad?" I asked, mumbling into his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. Brie truly i am, but i just figure one of us needs to stay calm" He chuckled, me joining in to.

"I kind of went off on one didn't i?"

"Kinda, but she deserved it" Troy nodded

"Damn hormones" I sighed, pulling away from the hug.

"Just think 5 more months Brie" He said

"Yeah" I smiled up at him as he laced our fingers together and began to walk once again.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

15 minutes later i found myself sitting in principal Matsui's office, Troy and me sitting one side of his wooden, varnished desk. Mr Matsui sitting on the other.

"Now, why were you sent here?" Mr Matsui asked. I looked at Troy, wondering wether i should tell him or not.

"Mr. Matsui, Gabriella is pregnant" Troy said.

"P-P-Pregnant?" Mr Matsui stammered, obviously shocked.

"Yes" I confirmed. "4 months"

"I think i should call your parents" He said, recovering quickly.

"What for?" Troy asked "They know"

"Right, but we need to talk about Gabriella continueing school and the effects it has"

"Excuse me? Effects?" I asked

"Of course, Miss Montez, you are very popular amongst the students here, we would hate if you influenced people to become pregnant."

I laughed at that one "You really think people will reckon that because i'm pregnant it's cool?"

"Mr Matsui, that is ridiculous" Troy piped up. "That's like saying all the guys will get girls pregnant because of me"

"Mr Bolton..."

"No seriously, it's ridiculous" Troy shook his head "You know what? get our parents in because they will say the same thing..oh and as for the continueing school, Gabriella will be able to continue till she is 6 months"

"Well i'm sorry that can't happen." Principal Matsui said

"Why not?" I asked "I won't let it effect my school work, i haven't so far"

"Because it is bad for the school's reputation Miss Montez"

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Well, if Gabriella doesn't get to continue, i don't either, which means no basketball, which means no game friday and no championship" Troy stated firmly.

I felt a rush of gratitude towards Troy, i mean, he was willing to give up basketball and school for me. I looked over at him briefly, noticing he was grinning, he winked at me quickly before looking back and Mr Matsui who's face had fallen.

"Now Mr Bolton, you don't have to go, surely we can talk about this"

"We are already i think, now i love Gabriella and she is carrying my child, so therefore i would do anything for her which includes dropping out of basketball and school, so it's your choice Sir, do we leave East High together? Or not at all?" Troy finished looking intently at our principal, who had suddenly become paler.

"Umm..." he began.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter,**

**Well, pretty sucky but i had SUCH a writer's block - also if any of you read my story Remove My Pride another chapter should be coming soon, but again i have writer's block on it..so bare with me. xXx**

**x-sarah-x **

* * *


	14. In the protesting mood

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**WILDCAT NEWS!**

**CUTEST COUPLE IN EAST HIGH KICKED OUT!!**

It was revealed today that, that East High's basketball champ, Troy Bolton and East High's brainiest girl Gabriella Montez were kicked out of East High. As also found out today, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are to be parents, which lead to their expulsion from East High.

Chad Danforth has taken over the captaincy of the Wildcat team, but what will East high do without their star playmaker? Will we be able to win the game on friday without Troy? Remember: if we don't win this game we will not make it to the championship...

Already around the school students are protesting against the couple leaving. And if you want to join the campaign sign below!

**Sign: **

* * *

"This is crap!" Chad announced "I don't even want to be captain, i can't believe Principal Matsui actually kicked them both out"

"I know, but babe, you will be a good captain" Taylor said holding Chad's hand.

"Troy's my best friend, and star playmaker...we can't win friday without him"

"What is coach Bolton doing about it? Surely he isn't happy right?" Taylor asked

"Hell no, of course he isn't. But apparently there is nothing he can really do."

"There must be a way" Taylor murmured

"There is" Someone said. Chad and Taylor turned around from the notice board to where the voice came from, to see Sharpay.

"I did my research" She squealed clapping excitedly.

"Ok, so what did you find out?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Well, Troy left because Gabriella left and Gabriella left because Principal Matsui kicked her out right? So i thought he can't just kick her out, there must be a rule. Anyway i got a computer Geek person to look up about our rights and found this." Sharpay said holding a piece of paper out for Taylor and Chad to read.

"The education authority has a legal duty to ensure that every child under 16, and those aged 16-19 who want it, continues to receive an education suitable to her age and ability. If a pupil becomes pregnant this duty still remains." Taylor said excitably. **(A/N: Btw I looked all this up...Its true! I know this applies to the UK but not sure about America...just roll with it)**

"Pregnancy is not a reasonable ground for excluding a pupil from school. If your child is excluded for this reason, she or you could appeal to the education authority of the school." Chad read. "This is great Shar!!"

"I know, and guess what? I thought that, that will take awhile, dates etc for the appeal and what not so..." Sharpay smiled happily

"So what?" Chad asked eagerly.

"I have organized a protest, i even know what that means now!!" Shar said "So, the art geeks are making banners as we speak, the Band Geeks are tuning their instruments and the cheerleaders are working on cheers"

"But what about the teachers?"

"They like Gabriella and Troy, they are all for it. Coach Bolton has even rung the school board and is having them come down to the school this afternoon" Sahrpay told them "Everything is set, we just need you guys help"

"What do you need us for?" Taylor asked

"Gabriella and Troy, they need to be here at 3:30pm, another rule is the the apealees have to be present" Sharpay said "So skip school, get to Gabi's house because that's where they are and get them to the school, we have like an hour!" Sharpay exclaimed

Taylor and Chad nodded, walking out of the school. Mission: Get Troyella back to school was a go.

* * *

Troy and I lay on my couch in my living room watching Step Up. I rested my head on Troy's relaxed chest, while Troy stroked my swollen tummy gently under my top. It was just soo relaxing, Troy's steady heartbeat, the sound of the movie playing in the background, the touch of Troy.

"Thankyou" I said

"For what babe?"

"For quitting the one thing you loved Troy"

"Hey! I love you and our unborn baby, Basketball can't be my life anymore, it isn't my life anymore" Troy said firmly

I nodded "Your a shit liar Troy"

"I'm not lieing...Ok I will miss it and stuff, but it's not like i will never play again. But i was saying the truth when i said i love you and our unborn baby and that you are my life now"

I smiled "I didn't want to leave school yet"

"Neither did i"

"You didn't have to"

"I did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"I did!!"

"You didn't"

"Ok, i didn't but i wanted to stick by you" He said "I love you"

"I love you too" I felt my eyes closing slowly, when suddenly...

"Get your asses up now!"

I watched Troy sit up, pulling me so i could sit on his lap as he began to stroke my waist. I leaned back into his embrace as he began to kiss the back of my neck. "Chad" Troy said

"Taylor" I said

"Yes, now get up, stuff is happening at the school" Chad said

"So? We are excluded and can't go near there"

"Screw that, Sharpay had an idea" Chad replied

"Oh cool what is it..Wait? what? Sharpay?" I asked confused.

"Sharpay! She did some research, it's illegal for them to kick you out of school Gabriella, just because your pregnant, the whole school is getting ready to march the halls of East high" Taylor said proudly

I giggled but stopped "Wait, your serious?"

"Yes!" Chad and Taylor exclaimed

I looked at Troy unsurely. "Should we go?"

"It's our only hope" Troy shrugged.

I nodded and stood up. "Alright, but i want to stop by a shop, we are out of chocolate and Cheese"

"Gabriella, there's no time" Chad said anxiously

Troy looked at Chad worriedly. That was definetly not the right thing to say. "Chad! There is always time!"

"But.." Chad began. I saw Troy shake his head, knowing what was coming next.

"CHAD!! I'M A PREGNANT WOMAN, YOU DON'T WANT TO START ON ME!"

"Ok! Ok! Shop it is, let's just go otherwise we will be late"

* * *

"It wasn't my fault!" I argued

"So was.." Troy argued back "Babe, you had to face facts, they had no bloody Cheese!!"

"But every Shop should have Cheese!!" I moaned. We had been in the car for 30 minutes already, trying to find a store that had cheese, apparently there was some sort of cheese shortage because No-One seemed to have it! Come on...It's cheese!!.

I could tell Taylor and Chad were getting annoyed, we were already 2 minutes late...Shocking right??

"One last try at the next store, if there is no cheese we quit" I said decisevly, climbing out of the car with Troy, while Taylor and Chad stayed put.

We walked into the store and looked around. "YES!! CHEESE!!" I squealed picking some cheese up. We paid quickly and left the store.

"Thankgod" Taylor sighed.

I giggled, buckling myself in. Now i was happy and in the protesting mood.

"Happy?" Troy asked smirking.

"Very!!" I smiled giddily, taking a piece of chocolate.

"Good, now i'm happy"

"Cheesy much?" I asked taking a bite of cheese.

"You could say that" He said looking at my food craving in disgust, making me giggle.

"You should try some" I offered

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"No..Ergh Brie!!" Troy groaned as i shoved a piece of cheese and chocolate into his mouth. I watched as Troy had no other option but to eat it and swallow.

"Ok, there must be some law against that" He choked "Nasty!"

I fell about in laughter. "Whimp" I said as we pulled up to East High. I gasped, the whole school was out, with huge posters of Troy and Me everywhere, with signs saying

"Troyella belong here"

&

"Troyella, baby paradise!"

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed

"Damn!" Troy said looking too.

"Come on guys" Chad smirked as we got out of the car, people cheering widely.

"Troy!

Gabriella!

The cutest couple ever!

The IQ

The Basketball

They both have got it all!" The cheerleaders...cheered **(A/N: Ok sorry for that poor cheer :( It sucked) **

"Gabriella!!" Sharpay called through the crowd, leaping in front of me and hugging me.

"Hey Chic, you do all this?" I asked

She nodded "With some help obviously"

"Thankyou" Troy and I said

"Now come on, You have to see Mr Matsui's face, priceless!!"

I giggled, allowing her to pull me through the crowd, Troy following, high fiving everyone.

"Ms Montez, you aren't meant to be here!!" Mr Matsui said

I felt Troy's hands sneak around my waist and his head fall onto my shoulder protectively.

"But she is!" Sharpay said grabbing a microphone that had appeared from no-where. "Well that's what this piece of paper says...The education authority has a legal duty to ensure that every child under 16, and those aged 16-19 who want it, continues to receive an education suitable to her age and ability. If a pupil becomes pregnant this duty still remains. " Sharpay read, like Taylor had done previously."Pregnancy is not a reasonable ground for excluding a pupil from school. If your child is excluded for this reason, she or you could appeal to the education authority of the school."

Mr Matsui blushed. "Ms Evans, Stop it this instant"

Sharpay looked around "No" She said simply.

"What?"

"Nnnnn-Oooooo...No"

"What is going on here?" Someone asked. A male voice. Everyone turned to him.

"Umm..." Mr Matusi began

"I'll tell you what's going on here!" Sharpay interupted, advancing on the school board that were stood there. Once Sharpay was angry, there was no stopping her.

* * *

**Woot Woot! I actually liked this chapter...very cute Troyella moment with the cheese and chocolate...Hehe**

**x-sarah-x **


	15. Show me how much you love me

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

**Hey guys, ok i want to say this chapter will skip through time slightly - 2 months to precise so Gabriella is 6 months pregnant...don't worry though your questions will be answered.**

* * *

2 months later - Gabriella is nearly 6 months pregnant.

"So Gabs, when do you leave East High?" Sharpay asked as we entered my house and went into the kitchen, putting ours bags down. It was Saturday and we had just been shopping for some maternity clothes with Taylor for me.

"Next week" I sighed "I don't want to stop going to school"

"Why? You get to laze around all day" Sharpay asked opening the refridgerator door and pulling out some Gatorade and some water, throwing me the water.

"I hate that though, i like doing something" I said "I don't want to just stick around at home" I said walking up to my room.

"One sec, i need to get my cell from my room" Shar said running to her room quickly and then reutrning with her cell. We walked into my room, i put my water down.

"It's official, i'm huge!" I cried pulling my top over my stomach and looking into my full length mirror.

"Your not huge, your pregnant"

"But i'm fat" I said stroking my big tummy.

"No your not"

"Shar i'm fat...it's obvious Troy's noticed it, we haven't had sex in ages" I groaned. I was in my room with Sharpay. And let me tell you the 2 months since the whole school drama has just flown by. So i'll try to tell you the basics, Troy and I were excepted back into East high (Like they had a choice) and East High had won the game that friday thanks to Troy scoring the winning basket in the last few seconds, taking them to the championship which was in a few weeks time. Everyone at school had seemingly excepted the fact i am pregnant, even Amber. I guess she never really had a choice either seen as she was the only one apart from her minions who had something against me.

But as i was saying, everyone had come around to the fact i was pregnant, the kids at school, the teachers...everyone. My mom and Troy's parents were getting increasingly more protective of me and everything i did. Troy well, protective would be a understatement, when he isn't working his but off at work he is constantly around me, or has got someone to make sure i was never alone. It was sweet but very annoying.

So the baby? Well the baby is fine and everything is good according to my doctor at my 20 week appointment and was about the size of a grape fruit. 2 weeks had past since then and i was now 22 weeks pregnant and boy oh boy was the baby going to be like Troy. I read on this website that the baby should be moving more vigurously and hell yes it was. The small flutters were now getting harder and harder all the time, getting actually quite painful for me, but the doctor said that was normal. Troy and I had already talked about finding out the sex of the baby but decided against it. It would be what it would be and we didn't want to know till then.

"Ok eww" Sharpay giggled, throwing a pillow at me and bringing back to the present.

I giggled too but stopped, turning serious "I'm serious Shar, it's like he finds me ugly or something"

"Are you kidding, sweety he is constantly touching some part of you"

I scoffed "Yeah my fat tummy and i bet that's only because i'm carrying his child"

"Chic, relax yeah? I swear, your getting more paranoid. Listen to me carefully and listen to me good, Troy fancies the pants off of you!" Sharpay told me sternly.

"I wish!" I said as i heard a door downstairs go. "That's Troy"

"Doesn't he knock?"

"Not anymore, no point" I shrugged.

"Brie?!" I heard Troy call

"Upstairs!" I called back, moving over to my bed and laying down with a huge sigh.

"Hey babe" Troy said walking through the door and over to me planting a kiss onto my head, then sitting beside me.

"Hey" I mumbled sadly.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay smiled happily.

"Are you alright Gabriella?" Troy asked

"Yes" I sighed turning over onto my side, away from him moodily.

"What's wrong?" Troy mouthed to Sharpay.

"Hormones" Sharpay replied also mouthing silently.

Troy nodded in understandment "Give us a minute?"

Sharpay nodded silently and left the room. I felt Troy lean over me, planting kisses up and down my arm gently and over to my neck. I sighed deeply in pleasure.

"Look at me" Troy said.

I slowly turned over so i was laying on my back, looking up at Troy who was hovering over me.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm Fat!" I mumbled "And ugly and horrible...Troy, i don't want to be pregnant anymore. I don't like it"

"Hey" He said softly stroking my cheek gently "Don't say that, babe your not ugly and your not horrible or fat, your..."

"...Pregnant" I finished rolling my eyes "Stop lieing to me Troy, you think i'm fat and horrible too! why wouldn;t you? I'm an elephant"

"What!! Babe i don't think that what so ever! What on earth gave you that idea" Troy asked shocked.

"Well, W..Well we haven't you know, had sex in ages. I just thought you had gone off me"

Troy chuckled slightly "No babe, i haven't gone off you."

"Why then? Did i do anything wrong?"

"No!! Brie, i guess i'm scared, I don't want to hurt you or our baby" Troy confided

"But i told you Troy, you won't"

"I know but the more pregnant you get, the more scared i get"

I leant forward kissing Troy gently "Don't be"

I sat up and I looked at Troy, suddenly feeling extremely hot, I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a tight shirt with long baggy jeans and white and blue checkered vans. Damn he looked so sexy, his hair going into his blue eyes that were looking at me with such passion. I moved so i was straddling his lap as he lay on the bed, never taking his eyes off of me. I leant forward, kissing him gently once again, then pulling away. I brushed a strand of hair from my face looking at him intently, then moving in once again closing my eyes as our lips connected, this kiss was slightly longer then the other, but i pulled away all the same, this time deciding to move to Troy's jawline kissing down it with butterfly kisses and down to his neck, nibbling on his collar bone. I heard Troy try to suppress a moan, I giggled slightly pulling away.

I ran my hand through his hair, resting my fore-head against his. The room felt like it was on fire, the kiss had been very short but all the same incredibly wonderful. I looked at Troy, who's eyes had just opened after being closed in enjoyment. "I like hearing you trying not to moan" I whispered softly.

Troy smiled, this time running his hand through my hair, sitting up straight, so he could kiss me. He leant forward kissing me gently, there was no tongues, just our lips, telling each other what we felt, running against each other, our head's moving side to side every now and again. Troy moved his hand to my chin, as if to support it in some way. I smiled into the kiss, allowing a moan to leave my mouth. I pulled away, in need for oxygen. I felt Troy pull my hand up to his mouth, pressing a firm kiss to my palm and then little kisses to my finger tips.

"Your gorgeous" Troy whispered making me blush. It was funny, even after being with Troy for soo long he could still make me blush at the smallest few words.

"Your also very cute when you blush" He commented, making me blush even more. He leant forward planting a kiss on my nose. I reached forward, taking his hands and putting them on my waist before leaning in and kissing him slightly harder then before this time running my tongue over his lower lip asking for entrance, Troy granted it, allowing our tongues to move against each other. I groaned, moving myself against Troy as the kiss became more heated and harder. Troy took my head, in his hands and pulled it back up to his lips, kissing me once again. This time it was harder, like his need for me soo much more then ever before.

Troy flipped us over so i was laying underneath him, running my hands of his covered chest, i began to unbutton Troy's shirt, revealing his tanned abs and hard chest, i slid my hands under his shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to see the shirt slide off his body. Damn it he was sexy. I looked up at Troy, knowing he was looking at me. I nodded, allowing him to pull my top over my head, exposing my covered breasts. He bent down, kissing my lips, then leaving them to travel down my jaw, to my neck and then down across my covered breasts towards my swollen bump of a stomach, stopping at the beginning of my jeans.

"Ah" I said in pain, hopefully quiet enough so Troy didn't hear. But of course he did.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby kicked that's all, it must know it's daddy is making it's mommy extremely happy" I smiled in turn making Troy smile too.

"Does it know, it's mommy is making it's daddy happy too?" Troy asked

"Maybe" I giggled, kissing Troy once again a he started stroking my tummy. "I love you" I said

"I love you too, more then you could ever know" Troy mumbled

I giggled, deciding to flip Troy and I over so i was straddling him once again. "Show me"

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I woke up a couple of hours later, sliding out of Gabriella's bed that she still occupied after our intense love making session. I looked at her as i slid my shirt on, she looked soo peaceful. Once i was dressed, i sat beside her for a while stroking her cheek gently. It had kind of hurt me to hear she thought, i thought she was ugly. That was soo far from the truth it was unbelievable, to me Gabriella was perfect. Sexy, cute...everything. And yes she had gained weight, but she was pregnant! She was meant to, i always thought she was too skinny anyway. What i had said was true though, i was scared of hurting her, Gabriella and our baby mean everything to me, i wouldn;t be able to live with myself if i did anything...

Is it possible to be in love with someone soo much? And want to spend your whole life with them? I sighed quietly, reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small box, opening it to reveal a gold engagement ring. I had been thinking about proposing to Gabriella for a couple of months now, and not because she was pregnant and it was the right thing to do. But because i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, even though i'm only 16...That's not crazy right? I quickly shut the box and put it back in my pocket, noticing Gabriella was moving but still staying asleep.

I stood up and leant down, kissing her on the lips gently before walking out of the room and going home. I had work that night and i needed to get ready.

"Mom, i'm home!" I called through the house.

"Kitchen sweetheart" I heard her reply. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom washing up.

"Where's dad?"

"He has gone out for a little while. How is Gabriella?"

"She is fine mom, just hormonal i guess" I shrugged

"Well, yes she is bound to be. She leaves school next friday right?"

"Yeah, i don't think she wants to though"

"Of couse she doesn't, she loves school" My mom said knowingly. I sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh, noticing my mom looking at me. She dried her hands then came to join me at the kitchen table. "sweety, everyone has been pretty much caught up with Gabriella haven't they? How are you?"

"I'm good" I smiled slightly.

"Troy..Your lieing"

"Ergh, it's just, i have such a responsibility coming and i just don't know what to do? Will i be a good dad?" I mumbled, my head in my hands.

"Sweety, of course you will and i know this is loads of responsibility for you, but your dad and i are so proud of you" My mom told me.

I nodded "I just want to do the best i can by Gabriella. I truly love her mom"

"I know, and you will. Your dad and I will help and so Will Gabriella's mom, your not on your own"

"Thanks mom" I said standing up "I have work, so i better go get ready" And with that i left the kitchen and ran upstairs. I took the small box from my pocket once again and opened it, placing it on my bedside drawers. There was no denying it, i was in love with Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**Good News and Bad news peeps : **

**Bad News: I am dissapointed with this chapter.**

**Good news: I have quite a few more ideas for this story! Yay, so be aware it could be getting a bit more dramatic :P **

&

**This is the most i have ever written in a chatpter over 2,500 words!!**

**Next Chapter: **

**It's Gabriella's few days at East High **

**Btw can we try and get the reviews up!**

**x-sarah-x **


	16. Tear stained cheeks

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

Wednesday 3 days to go (Including that day) - Till Gabriella leaves school.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"3 more days till you leave gabriella" Taylor said "It's going to be wierd, you not being here"

"Hmm.." I said moodily, opening my locker that morning. I had been kept up all night by the strong kicks of the baby inside me. It just refused to stop kicking me all night. I didn't get to sleep 5:00am in the morning. Then when i woke up late this morning i had to run to the bathroom because i was going to be sick. Which i was, it was like my morning sickness was back. So, i was so late getting up because of over-sleeping and continuous puking. Then i had to skip breakfast because i would of been late for school. I felt terrible, probably the worst i had been during the whole pregnancy. Tiredness, sickness and lack of food just did not mix.

"Gabs, are you ok?" Taylor asked concerned

"Yeah" I nodded drearily

"Mentiroso (Lying)" Taylor said. Damn why did she have to learn Spanish.

"¡Im no mintiendo! (I'm Not lieing!)" I protested

"What's the matter Gabi?" Taylor persisted

"...Ergh everyhing, i feel like shit" I mumbled truthfully "I had no sleep last night because the baby was kicking, then this morning i was ill.."

"Have you told Troy?"

"No! He will only worry" I hissed

"Who will only worry?" Troy said approaching with Chad and snaking his arms around me, his head landing on my shoulder.

"Nothing" I snapped quickly, practically biting his sexy head off.

"Woah, babe chill" Troy said soothingly.

"Sorry" I mumbled, moving from his arms and slamming my locker, then walking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked Taylor

"Nothing" Taylor lied

"Don't lie Taylor"

"Nothing Troy!" Taylor said walking after Gabriella.

* * *

As they day went on i was feeling more terrible and i had no clue why, i was just soo tried and aching alot. I couldn't focus in any of my lessons, my head just felt soo fuzzy. I didn't know what to do, i should probably go to the nurse or zac, but i know they would just make a big fuss and it was probably nothing. I just had to get through the day then tonight i could go home, crawl into bed and go to sleep. god how nice that sounds...

I jumped when the bell went for lunch, gathering up my stuff, i walked out of my english class and into the East High hallway that was now busy and loud. I walked to my locker where i noticed Taylor was already standing.

"How you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine" I said

"Mentiroso (Lying)" Taylor said.

"Am i having Deja Vu or have we already had this conversation today?" I sneered opening my locker "Can we just go to lunch i have to meet Troy in the cafeteria and apologise properly for this morning"

"Sure" Taylor said shrugging, deciding to drop the conversation. "I have to meet Chad"

"Great" I said slamming my locker shut. As we began to walk down the halls of East High, i began to feel kind of wierd. I was getting really hot and dizzy, but shook it off. We carried on, but the hotness and dizzyness did not dissapear, it became more and more re-nouned. Suddenly, i felt myself loose my balance and every kid, chatting and laughing became a blur as i hit the cold hard floor.

"Gabriella!!" I heard taylor scream as people gasped around me. "You! Go get Troy!!" Taylor yelled to someone.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V **

I sat with Chad, Sharpay and Zeke in the cafeteria waiting for Taylor ang Gabriella to arrive. All morning i had been thinking about Gabriella and what happened this morning. She was hiding something from me, and i wanted to know what. It kind of upset me that she was going through something and wouldn't tell me, we were meant to be in this together.

"Where are they?" Chad asked looking around

"No idea" I shrugged as a freshman boy ran through the cafeteria doors and hurriedly over to me.

"T-T-Troy" He said out of breath "It's Gabriella"

"What? What's happened?" i asked alarmed

"She, Urgh, ummm S-S- She collapsed" He stuttered

"Shit!" I yelled "Where?"

"Follow me" He said running out fo the Cafeteria, the gang and the whole school seemingly following. We ran through the halls quickly, all i could think about was Gabriella, the person i loved the most, laying on the floor, lifeless. We turned a corner to see many students all in a circle, teachers too. I ran forward and barged through the crowd hearing a few people say.

"Move Troy's Here!!"

"Move now!, let him through"

I got through the crowd to see Gabriella on the floor, in the recovery postion, with Taylor, my dad and the school nurse around her. I dropped to my knees near her. "Gabi?"

I could tell she was breathing. At least she wasn't dead. "Has anyone called the ambulance?"

"Yes son, Taylor did it" My dad said

"Well where the hell are they?!" I exclaimed loudly, looking up at my dad.

"They will be here"

I shook my head, looking down at Gabriella, she had a bump on her head from where she had fell and looked very pale. I began to stroke her hair, brushing it from her face. "Come on Gabriella, just wake-up"

I laced my fingers with lose of Gabriella's "Brie...?"

She lay motionless on the floor. I felt myself choking back tears, not allowing them to fall, i knew i had to be strong as always.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Gabriella!!" I heard taylor scream as people gasped around me. "You! Go get Troy!!" Taylor yelled to someone.

I lay still, everyone's yells going quiet "Gabriella!!" Someone yelled faintly.

"Gabriella!!" I recognized the voice as Jack Bolton.

I lay still, it was like i was unable to move, open my eyes, talk..anything. I could tell people were rushing around, probably worried about me, I tried to open my eyes, to tell them that i was fine but couldn't. It was like my eyes were taped shut. I felt people begin to move me but then leave me, just saying my name gently.

A few minutes later, i felt someone land beside me and say my name slightly louder "Gabi?"

It was Troy. hearing his voice so distressed made me try harder to open my eyes but i couldn't. "Has anyone called the ambulance?" He said

"Yes Son, Taylor did" Jack Bolton said

"Well where the hell are they ?!" Troy yelled angrily.

I so wanted to see Troy, tell him everything is ok and everything was fine. I felt Troy stroke my hair out of my face gently, whispering gently "Brie.."

That was the last thing i heard before everything went silent...

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I sat in the waiting room with the rest of the gang, my parents and Gabriella's mom. My head in my hands, my mind racing through every possible possibility...Gabriella is hurt, the baby has died...and the worst; Gabriella has died. It got to the point where i was beginning to shake, petrified.

"This is all my fault" Taylor cried, sitting on Chad's lap.

"Babe, it's not...Let's just wait till the doctor comes and tells us" Chad told his girlfriend

"But, i knew, i knew she wasn't right" Taylor choked out.

"What do you mean?!" Troy's head shot up.

"She told me, that morning. She hadn't been getting sleep and she was sick earlier on this morning"

"Why didn't you tell me!!" Troy stood up, pacing.

"Son, sit back down, they will come talk to us in a minute" My dad said

"No! That is my girlfriend and mother of my child in there i'm not going to just sit down!" I said angrily. I just wanted my baby brie in my arms again, everything ok...

"Mr Troy Bolton?" Someone said. I turned around automatically, hopeful of some news.

"Miss Montez is asking for you" The nurse said

I smiled slightly, and followed the nurse to Gabriella's room. I walked in, seeing Gabriella lay on the bed, her eyes closed with a drip connected to her. "Babe?" I whispered

I watched as Gabriella's head turned towards me, her eyes opening slightly. I grinned in happiness and moved closer to her bed. "Babe, don't you ever scare me like that again" I said stroking some hair away from her face, to see that tears were staining her cheeks. I leant down, kissing them away gently. "Don't cry baby, i'm here"

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

I nodded knowingly "I know Gabi"

"Hello Miss Montez, Mr Bolton. I'm doctor Green." A doctor said entering the room.

"Hi" I said, shaking his hand. "So um, do you know what happened to make Gabriella collapse?"

"Well, she was extremely de-hydrated and from what she has told me, the sickness this morning and lack of sleep probably contributed towards the collapse. We are giving her fluids now, so she should be alright" The doctor said.

"Good, and the baby?" I asked hopefully.

"The baby well..."

* * *

**I know, i'm evil...Sorry guys x Hehe - Thanks for the comments, keep em coming!! **

**x-sarah-x **


	17. Maybe i'm not ready?

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Good, and the baby?" Troy asked hopefully.

"The baby, well you obviously haven't had a miscarriage" The Doctor said looking at my swollen tummy "But we had to do some tests, to see if everything is ok and we are just waiting for the results, actually your doctor should be up soon to do an ultrasound, by then the tests should be back" Doctor Green said. "Now till then Gabriella, get some rest and don't even think about moving from your bed, understand" He told me.

"To be honest i'm seriously not going to even try" I said truthfully, before the doctor laughed and left the room. I turned to Troy desperately "The baby has to be ok, right? Troy?"

"I hope so" Troy said "Are you ok though?"

I nodded but looked at him confused "Why aren't you mad at me Troy?"

"Why would i be mad? I'm just concerned Brie; you kept something from me again"

"I know and i'm sorry i just didn't want you too worry"

"Yeah and you collapsing was soo much easier?" Troy wondered.

I considered this briefly before shaking my head "I guess not. I'm sorry; Again"

"Hey, it's fine Oh by the..." Troy got cut off by the door opening to reveal my doctor.

I inhaled deeply, frightened of what would be coming next.

"Hello Gabriella, so i hear we had a fall correct?" My doctor said sitting on a stool beside my bed as Troy held my hand.

"Yeah"

"Any idea why?"

"Well, the baby had been kicking all night so i hadn't had much sleep whatsoever, then in the morning i was sick and had to skip breakfast because i was late for school" I explained

"Your still going to school?" She asked looking kind of shocked

"Yeah my last day is Friday"

"Good, because you shouldn;t be going to school any longer then 6 months, now i have the test results but i just want to do a ultra sound first alright?"

"Yeah" I said, pulling up my gown to reveal my swollen stomach as the doctor rubbed some cold gel over it. I flinched slightly as the cold hit my stomach, Troy gripping my hand tighter.

"Now, i looked at your chart before coming in here, your a tad under weight for what the idea weight is at 24 weeks-ish, but you have a small frame so it isn't too much of a problem but we will keep on eye on it, especially in light of what happened today. Do you feel you are eating normally?"

I looked at Troy who looked worried but told me through his eyes that i should tell the truth "Now and again, i miss a meal but i didn't think that mattered, I made sure to have a snack" I said shame faced as the doctor began to rub a hand held control thing over my tummy, Troy's and mine baby appearing on the screen.

"Gabriella, you need to make sure you have at leat 3 meals a day, and anything else you fancy. Obviously don't pig out, but have the amount you need yeah?"

"I will, today has scared me soo much, it wasn't intentional but i will make sure it never happens again" I said, watching our baby on the screen, looking to my doctor for any signs of comfort that it was safe and well.

"So, is our baby ok?" Troy asked killing the suspense.

"Ah, I just need to look at the test results" The doctor said picking up a folder and looking through it "yes...your baby is fine, would you guys like to know the sex?"

"You can tell?"

"Yep, it's very clear actually" The doctor said nodding.

I shook my head "No, we want it to be a surprise"

"Sure, that's fine" The doctor said "Would you like the hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes" Troy and i said quickly. We watched the doctor flick a switch, a steady _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ filling the room. I sat there listening, feeling as tears welled up inside of me. That was our baby, Troy's and mine and i nearly risked it's life because i didn't want people to worry. I felt tears gathering in my eyes but not falling as the doctor flicked the same switch turning the heartbeat off, and rubbing my stomach clear of gel.

"Now, the next time i want to see you is in 2 weeks" The doctor said

"2 weeks, don't you mean 4?" Troy asked

"Well, no. Gabriella i'm going to put you on high risk pregnancy, just to make sure and be on the safe side. So from now on, every 2 weeks" The doctor said leaving the room. I sighed allowing the tears to rush down my cheeks as i sobbed.

"Hey! Brie babe come here don't cry, our baby is ok! That's good news" Troy said softly, rushing over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry" I said crying hysterically.

"It's alright, babe it's fine" Troy said rocking me gently back and forth as i cried into his shoulder. "Hey, please Brie, Stop crying"

"I can't, i can't do this Troy, how can i be a mother? I can't even look after myself!!"

"Don't say that Gabi, you will be a great mom" Troy told me.

I shook my head sternly "I won't. What were we thinking Troy? How can i look after a baby, a small human being, when i can't even eat three meals a day!"

"Brie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...Maybe we, no, i'm not ready for this baby" I sobbed pulling back from Troy.

"Gabriella, don't say that. You are, we are! We will make this work" Troy said worriedly.

I shook my head "Troy i want to get some sleep"

"Gabs..."

"Troy!...please leave me alone" I snapped. I had no idea why but i had suddenly gone from sad to angry in an instant and i couldn't get out of it.

"Ok, if that's what you want" Troy nodded reluctantly, deciding it was better not to argue with me, leaning over and planting a loving kiss on my forehead before he silently left the room. I turned over onto my side, my hand reaching down to my tummy, feeling the big bump that was there. I sighed as a few tears fell down my cheek.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I left Gabriella's hospital room, utterly confused. Did she just say she didn't want this baby anymore, our baby, our creation? I shook my head as i walked over to the waiting room where everyone was still sitting patiently. I was slightly shocked to see them all still sitting there dutifully. They all looked up as i entered.

"The baby is fine" I said sadly sitting down beside my dad.

"Yes!!" I heard everyone say.

"Hey son, don't look down, your little son or daughter is fine!" My dad said clapping me on the back.

"Yeah" I nodded "But i'm not so sure about Gabriella"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella's mom asked me.

"I don't know, she just went all wierd, crying hysterically then-th-then she said she didn't think she could be a good mom and that she isn't ready for this baby, she doesn't want it" I breathed, everyone falling silent till Chad spoke up "She doesn't mean it though right?"

"I have no idea, maybe she was just emotional or something but.." I trailed off.

"Troy, Gabriella will come around, your probably right, she is probably just emotional" Gabriella's mom said "Can i go see her?"

"Umm, she is going to sleep now, i think" Troy said "It's probably better if we come back tomorrow"

"We will come after school" Taylor said.

"You guys can yeah, but i'm not going to school tomorrow" I said

"I was expecting that" My dad said "It's fine...You stay with her tomorrow, we will all come in tomorrow night"

"Yeah, i think the doctor wanted her in for a few more nights or something" I said

"Ok, well it's best if we all go home" My mom said standing up, everyone following.

"You go, i'll meet you in the car, i want to say goodbye to Gabriella properly" I said walking to Gabriella's room. I entered and walked over to Gabriella, to see she was laying on her side, asleep, her hand resting on her stomach. I reached over, planting a soft kiss onto her lips, noticing her tear stained cheeks, my heart breaking into what seemed a million pieces. To see my Baby Brie, the love of my life, laying there after crying without no one to comfort her, made me feel like my heart had been stomped on. I was meant to be here for her. I leant down once more, kissing her gently before tucking her in more and leaving the room, a silent tear falling from my eyes.

* * *

**Ok! Before you guys say anything, i know this chapter is probably like the shortest i have written, but it's kinda drama packed right... **

**Well The baby is fine...for now ;) I really had no choice but to make it fine as i had a few threats...People threatening to travel across countries etc :P Lol you know who you are. Thankyou for the laugh, cheered me up :D **

**Stay Reading... **

**x-sarah-x **


	18. I DON'T LOVE YOU!

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

_"Going  
Coming  
Thought I heard a knock (Whose there, Noone?)  
Thinking that (I deserve it)  
Now I have realised  
That I really didn't knooOooOw_

If you didn't notice  
You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
To love again (all I know is)  
I'm be oooOook

_(Chorus)_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeaah (It'll All get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve too  
Oooh (It'll all get better in time)"_

I sighed, turning the radio off quickly, i didn't need to listen it as it was Gabriella's favourite song right now and although i hoped everything would get better, it just reminded me of my brown eyed beauty laying in the hospital, alone. Contemplating our childs future.

I was in my car, driving to the hospital with a few of Gabriella's clothes, courtesy of Gabriella's mom. How am i going to change her mind? Maybe she wasn't serious about not having our baby? Well, that was all i could hope for right now. I parked the car and sat there for a moment, breathing deeply before i entered the hospital. I walked down the long white corridor's heading towards Gabriella's room. I knocked on the door before i entered hearing a small voice say "Come in"

I entered the room, seeing Gabriella sitting up in her bed, eating some toast. "Hey" I said smiling slightly, putting her bag down. "Can i stay?"

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Yeah while my girlfriend is in hospital? Don't think so" I said

"Ok, then sit" Gabriella said patting the side of her bed near her. I sat down, wrapping my arm instantly around her waist.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I wondered

"Like a bab...Yes" Gabriella covered quickly "You?"

I shook my head, running my spare hand through my hair. "Not a wink"

"Why!?"

"Because, i was thinking about you and what you said"

"Right" Gabriella said sighing an laying back against the bed.

I sighed loudly, before looking down at her, into her gorgeous brown orbs. "Did you mean what you said? About not wanting this baby?"

Gabriella looked up at me, our eyes connecting as they always did. "No...Yes..Jeez I don't know"

"Brie..."

"Troy, you have to admit it, we don't have the first clue about being parents"

"Gabriella, no one does, they have to learn, just like we do" I said trying to stay calm

"Maybe i can't learn it?"

"Maybe your not trying" I said jumping up annoyed. Normally i would of never got this annoyed so quickly but i hadn't had any sleep and tiredness just didn't work with me.

"Maybe I can't"

"Maybe i can help?!"

"Maybe you can't!"

"Maybe your being selfish!!" I said raising my voice

"Maybe you don't give a damn"

"Maybe you can't get over one mistake for our baby!"

"MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" Gabriella screamed instantly recoiling at my hurt expression.

I nodded slowly after a minute "Ok"

"No Troy, i didn't mean that"

"Nah you did" I said walking towards the door. "I'm sorry you feel that way Gabi.."

"Troy!! No!! I didn't mean it, Please come back... I do love you" I heard Gabriella plead as i left her hospital room, tears pricking my eyes.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

What the hell did i just do? How much of an idiot could i be? Honestly, i didn't mean that. I love Troy with all my heart but i was just soo angry. I let a few tears escape my eyes as i reached for my cell. Allowed or not, i needed to call someone. i went to speed dial #4

After a fews rings it was answered. "Hello?"

"Chad!! It's Gabriella"

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" Chad asked alarmed

"It's not me, it's Troy...I fucked up, i mean majorly fucked up, now Troy has left and i don't know what to do" I said into the phone.

"Ok, tell me from the start" Chad said

"Well, we started argueing about the baby and stuff and we were both getting angry then i blurted out i don't love him, but it's not true Chad, i do love him. I was just angry and..And Chad, i want Troy back" I babbled into the phone.

"Gabs! Chill out, i will ring him now, and talk to him. I'll try sort everything. Now stop stressing out" Chad said sternly.

"Ok, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him i do love him, with all my heart" I said before i heard Chad hang up. I put my cell away and sat in silence for a while, my hand reaching for my tummy. Everything dawning on me suddenly, this baby was Troy's and mine creation. Our little baby and i was actually thinking about getting rid of it.

* * *

**Chad's P.O.V (A/N: I know, new right?)**

After hanging up the phone, i quickly dialed Troy's number, hearing at ring then go to voicemail. I shook my head hanging up, luckily it was free period and i was at my locker, with easy access to the East High exit. I closed my locker and walked down the hallway and out of East high, knowing where he would be. Troy and I always go to the same place when we need to think things through. We had done since...forever.

I drove for a few minutes, turning up at the basketball court at the park to see Troy playing basketball but missing every single shot. I shook my head and got out, walking over to my best friend and catching the rebound as the orange ball hit the rim.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Troy asked me wearily.

"Gabriella rang, told me you were a tad upset"

"I'm not upset" Troy said indignantly.

"Your girlfriend just said she didn't love you, which is completely untrue by the way" I told him

"What the hell would you know Chad?" Troy snapped at me. I raised my hands in a 'I didn't do anything, don't arrest me!' fashion. "Hey, sorry man. Gabriella is worried about you. She honestly didn't mean it"

"...Ergh i know, but Chad, she is actually really thinking about not having this baby" Troy said moving so he was sitting on the hard floor.

"Gabriella wouldn't, like her mom said she is just emotional." I said to Troy, joining him on the floor.

"Chad, your my best friend right? And would answer me truthfully if i asked you two questions?"

"Sure man, of course"

"Do you reckon i would make a good dad and i'm not just fooling myself?" Troy wondered.

"No...Listen, i wouldn't be able to do half the stuff you do for Gabriella, for Taylor. Of course you will make a great dad"

Troy nodded in thought but then continued with his question asking. "Would you think i was being utterly crazy if i proposed to Gabriella?"

I sat in shock, unable to speak. Getting Gabriella pregnant and having a kid was one thing. But getting married? It was a big step...

"Kinda" I nodded

"Why?"

"Dude your 16? You already have a kid on the way..."

"So?"

"So, maybe it's best if you take it one major thing at a time"

"Maybe..." Troy nodded "But, i just feel like maybe it's not enough to tell her i love her"

"Man, of course it is and for now thats what you have to do."

"Yeah, i guess. You didn't see her man, earlier...she was angry, i was shocked that she would say such a thing to hurt me" Troy told me with a sigh.

"Troy, she is a hormonal pregnant woman, she isn't going to be happy all the time"

"How the hell do you know about all this stuff Chad?"

I blushed "Taylor, she had been reading up stuff for Gabriella and i just happen to be around her"

Troy chuckled and stood up. "1 on 1 basketball?"

"You go it" I said standing up too. "But should't you be going to speak to Gabriella?"

"I just need chill time" Troy shrugged shooting the ball but it still bouncing off the rim.

"Ha, this should be easy, when your worried about something you always miss. It's time for Chad to shine!"

Troy rolled his eyes "Cocky Twat"

"Heard that"

"You were meant to"

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I woke up abruptly, i had been having a horrible nightmare - Troy had told me he didn't love me anymore and said he didn't want our child. I guess now i realise how he felt when i said that last night and this morning. I sat up in my hospital bed as a nurse walked in.

"Hello Gabriella" She said smiling.

"Hey, um do you have the time?"

"It's three in the afternoon, you have been out all day" She said, checking my blood pressure. "Hungry?"

"No"

"Tough" The nurse said laughing slightly. "Under doctors orders, you have no choice. So what will it be?"

"Toast?" I asked, knowing there was no point in argueing.

"Oki, oh and your blood pressure seems fine, you feel ok?"

"Yeah, bit of a headache but i'm good" I told her

"Good, oh! and before a forget a strapping lad came in earlier for you.." She said

I sat up even more, hopeful. "Who was it?"

"Um, i can't remember his name, he was in a rush. Tall, muscular, striking blue eyes..."

"Troy!! What did he say?"

"He said for me to tell you he came by but you were asleep and didn't want to disturb you, then he gave me this" The nurse said handing me a envelope with _**BRIE**_ in capitals written on it. "Thankyou"

"It's alright, i'll be right back with your toast and some painkillers" She said leaving the room. I stared at the envelope in my hand before ripping it open and reading it.

**My baby Brie, **

**This morning didn't go to well did it? I'm sorry for getting so angry, i had been up all night and you know tiredness doesn't work with me.**

**So why am i writing this and not talking directly to you? I guess because my thoughts and feelings come out more when i can re-write them...make them perfect.**

**Bascially, i Love you. **

**I know i say that alot, and everytime i mean it. Day or Night. Good or bad. I mean it. **

**We have been through alot this past few months, 6 to be in fact. And yes we have had arguements, some worse then others, but that's what happens with couples.**

**If anyone says they have the perfect relationship, they are lieing. No one's perfect - Not even us. **

**I will be there for you Gabriella - Like we always say; Always and forever. **

**Oh and if none of that made sense. what i'm saying is, i love you. And i want you to have this baby, our baby! **

**Tonight i have work, but i have made sure my parents and your mom are coming to see you (The gang wanted to come but Chad and Taylor have to go meet Taylors parents and Sharpay and Zeke thought they would take advantage of the house alone, seeing as you already had people coming to visit you...One word: ewww!") **

**I bet your laughing, anyway. I will probably see you tomorrow after school as i can't miss anymore, then we can talk? I hope your not mad at me. **

**Love You Ella, **

**Your wildcat **

**xxx **

I giggled re-reading through it a few more times. Mad? I think not.

* * *

**I didn't find this chapter too bad. I just want to give a lil shout out to BabyD...I think it is (Anyway, you know who you are) You have really made laugh with your reviews. **

**EVERYONE KEEP 'EM COMING!!**

**I actually really enjoy writing this story and is my longest ever going one!**

**x-sarah-x **


	19. I sooo needed this!

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**A/N: Quick shout out to ****dee-ox, for helping with this hcpater when i was REALLY stuck!!**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Easy living,  
killed the young dudes,  
in the high boots  
Teenage,  
in the pace age,  
that's when love burns,  
now it's your turn.

Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel.

Fascination  
Fascination  
It's just the way we feel. (yeah)

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)  
We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)  
It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)  
We live on fascination.

I lay in my hospital bed, listening to Alphabeat - Fascination on my IPod, later that night after my mom and Troy's parents had left. It had been good to see them and talk properly, but mostly i just wished Troy was there, so i could tell him i loved him too and how i felt. I looked at my clock in my room - 2:30am. What the hell? had i really been up that long? I took out my IPod and switched it off, placing it on a nearby table. I turned over, resting my hand on my now fairly big bump, closing my eyes.

--

_"Troy, I can't do this." I held onto his hand as hard as possible._

_"Yes you can! Ella come on!" Troy urged me. _

_"Ahhh" I screamed_

_"Push Gabriella Push!" Doctor Price yelled. I was in the hospital giving birth. _

_"Thats It" Doctor price said as i felt the baby leave my body. _

_"..."_

_Something wasn't right. No baby cries filled the room like there meant to. _

_"Why isn't it crying?" I asked _

_"I don't know" Troy looked alarmed while doctor Price moved our baby over to a small hospital table and started working on the baby. _

_I began to cry loudly, just wanting my baby in my arms. "WHATS HAPPENING!" I screamed_

_5 minutes past of this until I watched Doctor Price walk over to Troy and I her head hung low. "I'm sorry but your baby isn't breathing"_

_"NOOO" I cried _

_"Im sorry" She said and walked away._

_--_

"Gabriella!! Wake up" A voice said, it seemed so distant.

"Gabi!" It said again. "Wake up" I felt my self being shaken, waking me abruptly. I sat up alarmed, noticing i was sweating and had been crying. I looked around to see...Troy. I smiled noticing he was only a few inches away from me, although he did have a concerned look on his face.

"Troy!!" I cried happily.

"Yeah, it's Troy, Brie. Are you ok? You were crying and tossing and turning" Troy said sitting to the edge of my bed. He, however didn't wrap his arm around me like usual.

"Nightmare" I said taking his arm and wrapping it around me for myself. "I love you Troy, you know that right?"

Troy smiled and rested his forehead onto mine. "Yeah, did you get my letter?"

I nodded "It was very sweet and yet very funny at the same time."

"That was what i was aiming for, i'm sorry i walked out"

"It's ok, i desevered it. Wait, Whats the time?"

"3:00am" Troy told me

"3!! Troy what are you doing here?"

"Well, i went home after work and crawled into my bed, but yet couldn't sleep. My mind was racing, so i thought i'd come see you"

I nodded smiling slightly. "Can we patch things up Troy, properly"

Troy nodded in agreement. "Brie, do you want this baby?"

I sat in silence for a moment, tension filling the air. I did want this baby, i had finally decided that; but i was scared, scared i wouldn't be able to look after it, scared Troy would get bored and leave me, scared i would be a all around crap mom. "I do, but Troy, i'm scared. What if i suck at being a mom?, what if i find i can't love the baby? What if you get bored and leave me?" I said getting quieter towards the end.

"Brie? You really think i would do that?" Troy asked moving closer to me.

I shrugged "I don't know, would you?"

"No!! I'm with you, my letter explained didn't it?"

"I guess, but what about when we were older, all of our friends will be going out, getting drunk, partying and we will be itting there looking after our child" I pointed out "Is that the way you want it?"

"If it means keeping you. I want you Gabriella and our baby, you have to trust me ok?"

"Ok, i trust you" I said because I did.

"Good and i trust you, are we ok now?" Troy wondered.

I nodded and lay back on the bed, pulling Troy with me so he was hovering over me, his face inches away from mine. "I love you" Troy whispered in my lips, before connecting. I sighed contently into the kiss, loving the feeling of his lips on mine once again, knowing that they were the right and only place for them to be.

Troy pulled away after awhile, smiling down at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked seriously.

Troy nodded quickly and lay beside me, wrapping me up in his arms, his hand, snaking under my top to my tummy. "Get some sleep, i want you home tomorrow, no excuses" Troy chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I told him, relaxing in his arms and closing my eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Later that morning i woke up, remembering what happened earlier on that morning with Troy. I smiled and turned over, expecting to see Troy laying next to me, but he wasn't. I frowned slightly. I wasn't dreaming that right? What happened? I sat up confused, looking over at my clock. 11:00am.

I sighed, laying back in my hospital bed, when would i be able to get out of here!? I looked around my empty room, when suddenly the door opened and none other then Troy, Troy's mom and my mom walked in. I grinned brightly upon seeing Troy's beaming smile. "Your awake" He said walking over and planting a brief kiss on my lips.

"So i wasn't dreaming about you being here earlier this morning?" I wondered

"Nope, sorry i wasn't here when you woke up"

"It's ok, so what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at My mom and Troy's.

"Your coming home" My mom said

"How do you know?"

"I spoke to your doctor and he said it's fine for you to go home now, so i rang our mothers and they volunteered to come see you and help get you home" Troy stepped in.

"Awesome" I said, going to get out of my bed.

"Hey! Slow down, the doctor said you haven't been out of bed for a couple of days so you have to take it slow" Troy told me, brushing his fingertips up my bare arm.

I sighed but nodded all the same. I knew everyone was now going to go into 'protective overdrive' and i had to take it.

"Your right, i need some help getting up, with this two tonne stomach" I groaned "And i need to get changed"

"Come on sweet heart, i'll help you up" My mom said moving forward and taking my hands, gently helping me stand up.

"Ok, this feels wierd" I admitted. "Being upright and all"

Everyone laughed. I looked down at myself, urgh i looked horrible. I was wearing a baggy t-shirt and Troy's basketball shorts, because let's face it - they are soooo comfortable.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Babe, you look fine!" Troy Said for the 100 time that day.

"I do not, I have to wear this bloody pregnancy shirt thing which is horrid! I'm going out for the first day in...forever and i look disgusting!!" I exclaimed looking at myself in the mirror.

"Brie." Troy started, "Honestly, it doesn't make you look fat, elephant like, or any of those things you said, you still look beautiful to me. Actually the fact your carrying our child makes you look even sexier"

"Awwww, that's sweet, but not true." I said giggling, "But before we have another argument on how good or bad i look, let's just go"

Finally, I can actually go out for a normal day with my friends. I haven't been out in what feels like donkey's years! Since I came home from the hospital I have been house ridden, while my mom went to work and Troy was at school. Ok, it's official day time T.V is sooo boring! I smiled at the fresh air as we approached the car.

"You alright?" Troy said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, I want to make the most of today, I feel happy, and this is most likely to be one of the few days that I feel in a good mood, I mean I'm actually outside! In fresh air. Am I making sense me?" I said opening the door.

"You are, and same here, One of my few days off work. All booked, especially for little miss Montez." Troy said making me Laugh.

20 minutes later and we were driving down a small alley way towards a building.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah babe?" Troy replied.

"Where are we going?" I wondered looking around.

"Down this road" Troy said making me giggle. He always did this when we are going somewhere he didn't want me to know about.

He did that on one date, he took me through this really crappy, rough old town and stopped at an old shitty pub. But It turned out he had only stopped there to ring someone. Then we drove down the seafront, and he took me to this beautiful beach house. We stayed there the night. It was amazing. Coming to think of it, that was the night our child was conceived.

"Ok, were here" Troy said turning the key to make the engine stop.

"What is this place?" I asked confused. I was just looking at this huge building, like some sort of hall...

"Don't look so disappointed! Just follow me, have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Troy said getting out of the car, and helping me.

"No i guess not" I said as Troy led me to the hall "Ok, what is going on?" I asked being taken to the door of the hall.

"Go on" Troy urged me.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this 'cause it's you, and I trust you, even thought I have no idea what you are up to…" I said pushing the door and getting cut off by the sound of people shouting…

"SURPRISE!" I looked around where everyone was gathered. I immedietly recognized people from school, the wildcat gang, mine and Troy's parents; they were all there. All below a huge banner that said _Congratulations on your baby!!_

"What The hell?! Oh wow!" I screamed. I'm surprised the shock didn't make me go into labour right then, being 26 weeks pregnant... "A baby shower?! Troy! What's this for?"

"Well, we thought because you have been stuck in for two weeks, and didn't get to say a proper goodbye to everyone at school…you deserved this babe" Troy said walking further in to great everyone, his hand on my lower back.

I just smiled, glowing. I soo needed this.

* * *

**So...I hope this was ok?! I was really stuck with this chapter! Thanks again ****dee-ox !! Your awesome!**

**Next Chapter - **

**The baby shower! ...Is it time for some drama?? Evil smile**

**x-sarah-x **


	20. Taylor's drama time

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"Do you know how much i love you right now?" I whispered into Troy's ear as we greeted some more people.

"I think i do" Troy smiled "Come on, let's go get you sat down"

"Good idea, my feet are killing me" I giggled allowing Troy to lead me through the throng of people toward some booths that i hadn't noticed till now. I also noticed the rest of the gang were already there.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, hugging them in turn. (Well by hugging i mean trying to...My huge stomach was in the way)

"Hey" They all said back.

"Good to be out Gabi?" Sharpay asked

"God, you have no idea" I said sitting down, Troy sitting beside me. "So was this all your idea Troy?"

"No actually, believe it or not, it was Chad's"

"Chad's? As in Chad Danforth, your best friend and guy sitting opposite me with the bushy afro hair?" I joked

"Hey! Unfair!" Chad complained "I'm allowed to have good ideas you know"

I laughed "Well, have you ever considered having good ideas more often?"

"No, but i'll keep that in mind" Chad laughed.

"Seriously, guys this is amazing" I said looking around at the huge masses of people, chatting and dancing.

"Yeah, well we actually need to thank our parents Brie, they did fund this" Troy blushed slightly.

"Yeah, i was wondering where you got the money from" I nodded allowing Troy to lace his hand through mine.

"Zeke, can you get me a drink?" Sharpay asked randomly.

"Umm sure" Zeke shrugged standing up.

"I'll come too. Gabi, you want a drink?" Troy wondered

"Water please"

"I'll go too then, Taylor?" Chad asked "Your want a drink?"

"Umm yeah, water too please" Taylor said.

The guys left the table, greeting a few more people as they went. It was like they were royalty and everyone parted ways for them.

I giggled, then turned back to the girls "Taylor, are you ok?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" Taylor smiled half-heartedly.

"Your lieing to me" I stated

"Tell her" Sharpay said quickly. What was going on? I knew i was getting kept out of the loop on something?

"Will someone tell me?" I asked after a moments silence.

"I'm in deep shit Gabs" Taylor mumbled.

"What's going on?" I said worriedly "Please, tell me. Maybe i can help?"

"I'm late" Taylor told me. I froze, concerns rushing through my body, a shocked expression taking over my face.

"You mean..." I began

"Yeah, i might be pr..." Taylor stopped quickly, noticing the guys standing over us. I gulped, hoping to god they hadn't heard anything.

"You might what babe?" Chad asked confused as he took his seat. Well, at least he hadn't heard ALL of it.

"I might..." Taylor said trying to grasp something from thin air to finish the sentence.

"She was saying she might go dance" Sharpay quickly covered.

"Oh right, well lets have a drink first" Chad said as Troy sat next to me, whispering in my ear "Baby, are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost"

I shook my head "I'm fine" I whispered back. Truth was, i wasn't. My best friend could be pregnant.

"Are you sure? You look really pale" Troy commented.

I nodded once again "Troy? Please drop it. I'll speak to you later"

Troy looked at me wierdly, but nodded none-the-less, dropped the subject.

* * *

It was later on in the night before i got to talk to Taylor again, we were sitting in the same booth as earlier while Sharpay danced with Zeke and Chad and Troy were talking to Troy's dad - presumebly about Basketball. Question - When didn't they?

"So have you taken a test?" I asked, We were sitting close together, so we didn't have to talk loud and risk getting caught.

"Nuh uh, i'm way too scared" Taylor admitted "What if it's true? Chad and i couldn't handle a kid"

"What, like i thought Troy and I couldn't?" I said "You need to know Tay"

"I know, i'm just like embaressed"

"Why would you be embaressed?"

"Because i have to go buy pregnancy tests" Taylor said blushing prefusely.

"Aww, hun what did you think i had to do? I went and bought 6 of the things! The woman behind the desk thought i was a nutter."

Taylor laughed "I guess"

"No guessing, tell you what after school tomorrow, come to my house. I'll go out during the day and buy you a couple, then we can find out for sure? Seem fair?" I asked

Taylor nodded. "Your amazing, you know that?"

"Well, it has been said" I joked "Anyway, it will be funny. Imagine me going to buy some pregnancy tests!!" I motioned towards by gigantic stomach.

Taylor laughed, joining me. "Thankyou"

"No problem" I shrugged, spotting Troy and Chad talking intensly by themselves.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

"So have you thought any more about popping the question?" Chad asked me as we stood talking.

"A bit, i think maybe your right, i should wait till we are like - older" I admitted.

"I think so dude" Chad nodded looking over at our repsective girlfriends who were talking intensly, both actually looking quite emotional. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"No idea" I said truthfully.

"You know, Taylor has been acting very very wierd" Chad said

"Yeah? How so?"

"I don't know how to explain it...ergh whatever, Taylor would tell me if something was going on" Chad said un-bothered.

"I hope so dude, because by the looks of them, something is going on" I told him.

"Maybe.." Chad said deep in thought.

* * *

-Later that night-

**Gabriella's P.O.V **

That night, i lay in bed with Troy after the party. We had gone back to my house, My mom allowing Troy to stay over. I lay in his arms, Troy spooning me, unable to fit his whole arm around my stomach, due to the fact how pregnant i was, however, he did rest his hands on my stomach, rubbing it gently. We weren't sleeping, just relaxing in the comfort of each other's embrace. The peace and tranquility of our steady heartbeats softly filling our ears. "Troy?" I whispered. I didn't need to but i just felt that speaking at my normal level could ruin the moment.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, pulling me even closer to him.

"Taylor may be in trouble" I said bluntly. I had decided the past few weeks, lies and concealing the truth from Troy was no good anymore. I loved him and trusted him. I had leant my lesson in that area. Nothing good comes from lieing.

"What do you mean?!" He asked slightly alarmed as he moved to rest on one elbow, looking over at me.

"She told me today, she.." I began turning onto my back so i was looking directly up and into his deep blue orbs. "Well, there may be a slight chance she is pregnant" I blurted out.

"What!" Troy said raising his voice. I reached up and ran my hand through his hair as he hovered over me.

"Yeah, um there is a possibility, she isn't totally sure yet"

"Has she taken a test?"

I shook my head "She plans too tomorrow, i'm going to buy some during the day for her"

"Your amazing you know that right? But what about Chad?"

"Chad, Can't, i repeat CAN'T know about this, ok?"

"But..."

"Troy! Please" I sat up fully, concerned "I wasn't meant to tell you, but i don't want to keep secrets from you"

"Ok, ok, i won't say anything" Troy nodded

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky Promise?" I asked holding out my hand, my pinky finger sticking out.

"Pinky Promise" Troy chuckled, holding out his pinky finger and shaking it with mine.

"Good" I giggled, leaning up and kissing him slowly.

"Ok, now that is out of the way, let's get some sleep?" Troy suggested

I nodded laying back down, Troy re-joining me in our previous spooning postition. We lay silently for a few moments, trying to drift off to sleep, when i felt a sudden jabbing sensation in my stomach. I groaned hoping to god the baby wouldn't carry on kicking like this.

"Ah" I said as it continued.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"The baby is kicking" I mumbled angrily.

"Awww, is there anything we can do to get it to stop?" Troy asked

"Hmm, i guess i could...I don't know; Give birth!" I snapped as another jabbing sensation ran through my body. I sighed loudly, as Troy held onto me tighter, running his hand over my stomach, calming me and eventually calming the baby too.

* * *

The next day i walked downstairs and into the kitchen, wondering where Troy was. He wasn't in bed that morning when i woke up? "Hey baby" Troy said as i entered the kitchen, noticing Troy leaning against the counter, sipping on a coffee. Jeez, how i craved coffee right now, the warm smell, traveling up my nose. I smiled and walked forward wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey" I mumbled into his chest.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing" I smiled "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah, and i have basketball practice after school" Troy said, placing his now empty cup of coffee on the counter before wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Am i allowed to?" I joked.

"Of course, just let me or your mom or someone know" Troy told me strictly.

I nodded "Well, as i said last night, i'm going out to buy Taylor some pregnancy tests then i'll be right back, I'll be too tired to do anything else"

"Right, well maybe your mom could take you, your too pregnant to drive and i don't think walking will be easy"

"I'll manage" I smiled "Thankyou for being so concerned"

"Hey, it's what i'm here for, to look after my beautiful Girlfriend" Troy told me.

"Hmm, and i'm here to look after my sexy boyfriend"

"Good, now we understand each other" Troy said checking his watch "Ah, i got to go. I said i would pick Chad up"

"Oki doki, just remember, don't tell him"

"Ok, but you will tell me the results tonight?"

"Yeppo" I said leaning up and kissing him before he grabbed his car keys and left.

* * *

**Girls**

1. Emily  
2. Hannah  
3. Madison  
4. Samantha  
5. Ashley  
6. Sarah  
7. Katie  
8. Kayla  
9. Alexis  
10. Abigail  
11. Jessica  
12. Taylor

**Boys **

1. Aaron

2. Kyle

3. Tyler

4. Zac

5. Alex

6. Matthew

7. Jake

8. Casey

9. Jamie

10. Andrew

11. Sam

12. Joshua.

**(A/N: Sorry for the layout of them??)**

These were the names i had narrowed down to. After going a buying the pregnancy tests that morning i had returned home and sat down with my laptop, searching baby names. It had dawned on me that i was 26 weeks pregnant with no ideas of names for Troy's and mine baby boy or girl. I sighed softly, looking up at the clock, it would 10 minutes before Taylor turned up at my house, i have to admit i was nervous for her. I know how scared i was when i did a pregnancy test (or 6) and that was by myself. I was kind of confused though, you would of thought that Chad and Taylor would of been a bit more careful given the fact Troy and I had just conceived and everything that was happening with me. But no.

I knew that Taylor would make a good mom, a great mom for that fact as Chad would a dad, but i also knew that wasn't the life Taylor wanted soo young - if at all.

I closed my laptop as my mom walked into the room, carrying some books and folders. "Hey sweetie, i have something that might cheer you up"

"¿De veras, Qué Es eso? (RealIy, what is that?)" I wondered

"Trabaje de la escuela (Work from the school)" She replied in Spanish. I smiled happily. I know lame right? Here i was, off school and yet extremely happy to be getting work. Can you blame me? I needed something to motivate my brain, or I swear, it would probably break down and be completely useless.

"Gracias Madre (Thanks mom)" I said, taking the papers and what not.

"Gabriella, what are these pregnancy tests for? It's pretty obvious your already pregnant"

I laughed "That's what the woman at the pharmacy said. But they, um aren't for me" I mumbled.

"Gabriella, who are they for?"

"Mom, please. Don't go off on one"

"I won't i'm just curious"

"Taylor" I said as the doorbell went right on que.

"Taylor?!" My mom asked shocked.

"Yes Taylor mom" I said struggling to get up. I held out my hand for my mom to help me.

"Wow, and i was worried it was Sharpay"

"Ha, you don't have to worry about that, after your enlightening talk with her, i think she has gone against sex until she is married" I giggled walking to the door.

"That's what i like to hear" I heard my mom say before i opened the front door to reveal a frightened looking Taylor. "Hey Hun, come in"

Taylor nodded and entered. "Go straight upstairs if you want ok?"

Taylor nodded once again before walking down the hallway to the staircase, climbing the stairs.

I went back into the living room and retrieved the pregnancy tests before slowly and cautiously, climbing the stairs myself...Towards Taylor's fate.

* * *

**Ok, no lieing - This was a pain in the arse to write! i know there isn't ALOT of drama but none the less i would appreciate some comments etc!! This story is now like my little baby and i hope to continue this right to the end../x **

**Now, don't be afraid to send in your ideas - All welcome!! and add me on msn if you want to talk more : **

**LoveYou...x **

**x-sarah-x **


	21. I know what i have to do

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"How long do we wait?" Taylor asked shakily

"3 minutes i think" I said. Taylor and I sat on my bed, staring at the 2 pregnancy tests on my dresser that Taylor had just taken.

"What if it's posetive?" Taylor wondered meekly.

"Then we deal with it" I said simply.

"What if i can't? What if i'm not as strong as you?"

"You are. Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"If they are posetive, have you thought what your going to do?"

"You mean keep it or not?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"I'm not sure. I never pictured myself having a child at 16 Gabs"

"Neither did i, but here i am 26 weeks pregnant" I said.

"Yeah, but..well i don't know"

"Tay, not like you don't already know, but wether you keep it or not; if you are pregnant; i'm with you"

"Yeah" Taylor nodded, pulling me into a hug. "I just hope it's negative"

"You do?"

"Yeah, then i haven't lost anything right?"

"I guess"

We sat in silence for the remainding 2 minutes, i could tell Taylor was nervous, but so was i.

"3 minutes is up" I said still remaing sat on my bed.

"Ok, will you go check them?" Taylor asked. I nodded, dutifly standing up and walking over to the dressing, reading the results.

"Tay..."

"Yeah?"

"Hun, your pregnant" I said.

Taylor sat shocked, breaking down into tears, i walked over to her quickly, hugging her tightly. "It's ok" I told her repeatedly.

"No it's not! I can't be! I'm not like you, i'm not ready for a baby" Taylor cried hysterically.

"Hun, we will sort this i promise" I said as the front door downstairs was opened and shut. "That will be Shar"

"Oh god" Tay sobbed

"We will just tell her" I said.

Taylor nodded and landed on my bed, curling up into a sobbing bundle.

"Hey Gabriella, how did your day go? I was soo bored, do you know what Tay ..is" Sharpay said quickly, but grew fainter as she noticed Taylor's sobbing form on my bed and the two pregnancy tests. "No effing way!!" She said in disbelief. "Taylor? Your...Your"

"Chill out Shar" I whispered.

She nodded and sat down on the edge of my bed, completely and obviously shocked. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I can't tell Chad or my parents!" Taylor cried.

"Babe, you got to. I told Troy and look how that turned out as for your parents - don't worry" I said, indicating to my huge tummy.

"But Chad is not like Troy! He has less brain cells for one" Taylor said. I hid a smile at this, it was true. "Gabi, can i stay here tonight please? With you girls"

"Yeah sweetie, Troy was meant to come round tonight but it's cool. I will just explain to him" I shrugged as i heard someone knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I called.

"Gabriella, umm Troy and Chad are downstairs" My mom said coming into view "And by the looks of Taylor, it's probably not the best time right?"

"No, but i'll come down and get them to leave" I said, running a hand through my hair. "Shar stay with Tay"

"Gabi, DO NOT let Chad up here" Taylor told me before i left.

I hobbled downstairs, Troy and Chad coming into view. "Hey babe" Troy greeted me, pulling me into a hug and planting a kiss onto my temple.

"Hey" I said "Hey Chad"

"Hey Gabs, is Taylor here?" Chad wondered

"Umm, yeah. She is Ummmm...Uh, asleep!" I covered quickly, avoiding Troy's curious glances.

"Asleep?" Chad asked confused

"Yeah, busy day at school etc" I said matter-of-factly.

"Right..." Chad nodded "Can i go see her?"

"No! Um, you know. She is asleep, there is no point" I said "Oh by the way Troy, Taylor is staying round here tonight, so probably best you dont" I said hoping he would pick up what i was saying. His face paled suddenly, everything clicking.

"Yeah, no roblem. I have work anyway"

"Good, so see you all tomorrow?" I asked, trying to usher them out of the door. They nodded, Troy moving forward and hugging me "Explain later, yes?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and kissed him quickly watching as my boyfriend and Chad left, both looking confused.

* * *

Multi-tasking.

You got to love it.

It's like a skill, a skill that allows you to do at least two things at one time. Like i am right now, i'm listening to Taylor and Sharpay talk and joining in, while sitting on my bed, my laptop resting on my lap while i searched through some baby name websites and typing to friends on MSN. It was alot!

"Sweetie, you need to tell Chad" Sharpay said. We were all in our pyjamas, watching my One Tree Hill Box set Troy had given me on my birthday. (One more thing to add to what i am doing!)

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" Taylor groaned.

"We have to hun" I said, looking down my list of baby names.

"No we don't, can we just watch One Tree Hill please?" She pleaded. I sighed, noticing my MSN flashing.

**TroyBoy - Brie? U there babe? **

**GabsDaChic - Yeah babe i'm here. **

**TroyBoy - What are Tay and Shar doin? **

**GabsDaChic - watchin' OTH**

**TroyBoy - ryt wanna tell me wats goin on?**

**GabsDaChic - U on ur own ryt? **

**TroyBoy - Yeh **

**GabsDaChic - She's pregnant Troy. **

**TroyBoy - Shit. **

**GabsDaChic - Yh, thing is. She is scared to tell Chad. **

**TroyBoy - Chad? Chad wouldn't do anythin. **

**GabsDaChic - I know babe, i do. But she is scared. I guess like i was. **

**TroyBoy - But you knew i wouldn't do anythin. **

**GabsDaChic - Kinda, i was scared thou. **

**TroyBoy - so wt else u up 2? **

**GabsDaChic - Looking through baby names :S I have been most of the day. **

**TroyBoy - Awesome, i wanna check em out. I missed u today. **

**GabsDaChic - I missed u 2. Not goin to school sucks. :( **

**TroyBoy - i bet... Well, i better go now, u need to get some sleep. **

**GabsDaChic - Yeah, i just hope this little one doesn't keep me up agen. **

**TroyBoy - I hope so too, call if you need anythin. Well g2g bye baby. **

**GabsDaChic - bye wildcat. Love You! xxx**

**TroyBoy - Love you too xxx**

_**TroyBoy signed off. **_

I closed my laptop with a sigh, looking over at my bestfriends who were sitting on the end of my bed, watching the television intently. I felt soo bad for Taylor...

* * *

That night, all of us slept in the same room, my room. I opened my eyes slowly, someone was nudging me, trying to wake me up.

"Gabriella" They whispered. I looked over at my clock, it read. 3:30am. I groaned and sat up, a seriously looking Taylor coming into my view. "I know what to do" She said.

I shook my head, trying to wake up properly. "What?" I whispered back.

"Gabi, i know what to do. But i need your help" Taylor whispered to me. I nodded "Anything, what is it?"

"I want to have an abortion - No one has to know" Taylor said confidently as i felt my jaw drop to the floor.

WHAT!?

* * *

**Sorry this is short guys, been sick etc. And V.Busy - i have sats this week so don't expect too many updates! Sorry agen.**

**x-sarah-x **


	22. What should i do?

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

"You are kidding me right?" I whispered to Taylor in dis-belief.

"I know you probably don't agree with it. But it's for the best! Gabi, if i have it done, then there is no problem...i won't have to tell Chad; or my parents. I won't have to worry about it. It will just be...Gone" Taylor said hurriedly.

"But it's a baby. A life form! A soon to be human being"

"I know Gabriella, i truly do. But..." Taylor sighed, sighing deeply. "Look, when you found out you were pregnant, you considered an abortion"

"Which, you. You of all people were talking me out of!" I hissed.

"I know, because i thought you would make a great mother.."

"And so will you!" I cut her off.

"No, Gabi i won't. I'm not ready, i know i won't have the support you do. Please help me do this"

"How can i help? What can i possibly do" I asked confused.

"I need you to phone the clinic - make an appointment and then call in sick for me at school, you know, cover for me." Taylor said "Oh and, come with me for the abortion"

I ran my hand through my hair, utterly confused that it was one of my closest friends sitting opposite me, wanting an abortion. _She really seems to want this _"I don't know..."

"Gabs, please you said you would be there for me through everything"

"I am, but what about Chad?."

"He can't know, noone can know. Including Troy."

"Nuh uh! I tell Troy everything since my accident, i keep nothing from him" I argued

"Well, you need to keep this from him. From everyone" Taylor said

"Do we tell Sharpay?"

"No, she is asleep. A much as i love her. She has a tendancy to shout things out now and then so..."

"Taylor do you understand what your asking _me _to do? Lie to my boyfriend/father of my child and best friends" I snapped harshly. Thankgod, Shar was a deep sleeper. Otherwise she would hear us in a second.

"I understand and you know, i wouldn't ask it of you unless i really really needed to" Taylor pleaded. I felt a rush of sympathy run through me as i saw tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall "Please help me"

"...Urgh, ok. But i'm telling Troy, that's my one condition"

"Gabs..."

"No! Troy can keep a secret" I said firmly. "It's either that or nothing"

We sat in silence for a moment before Taylor spoke again. "Ok" She said wiping a few tears from her eyes "Your a great friend"

I nodded "Now get some sleep, and tomorrow if anyone asks why your not in school, you have the flu"

"Yeah" Taylor nodded, going back to bed "Thanks again Gabs".

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

The next morning, Sharpay and i were awake before Taylor, sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.

"So you can understand why she isn't coming in today?" I said finishing my story of how Taylor wasn't going to school because she 'didn't want to face Chad and the fact she was pregnant'.

"Yeah, come on, she just found out she was pregnant. I wouldn't go to school either"

"Right, so if Chad asks?"

"She has the flu" Sharpay nodded, standing up. "Well, i better go. I have to go to school on my own now! None of my chics there for any support, no one to hang around with.." She sighed dramatically. Credit it to her - she was an amazing actress. She was right when she said broadway was calling her.

"Sorry Hun"

"It's ok, i'll call you at lunch yeah?"

"Yep"

"Great, bye" Sharpay said leaving the house while i breathed a sigh of relief and pulled my phone out, dialing the one number which i despised already. Luckily for me, my mom had already gone to work so i was in no danger of her hearing me.

"Hello, i would like to book an appointment for an abortion" I said into the phone.

"Ok, name?"

"Gabri..Sorry, i'm mean Taylor McKessie. I'm making it for a friend" I explained shakily.

"That's ok. I need to ask however, is she posetive she is pregnant?"

"Yeah, well she took 2 pregnancy tests that came out posetive"

"Alright...Well, when would you like the appointment for?"

"As soon as possible" I said tapping my fingers on the kitchen counter nervously.

"Today?"

"Um...Wow, that's soon. Ok, yeah" I said

"Ok, 10:30am alright?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, well that's all set"

"Thanks" I said hanging up. I just couldn't get my head around it. So many emotions, thoughts and feelings were rushing through me at that moment. Anger, Sympathy, Love, Sadness, dissapointment, hurt, sorrow. I guess i was just mostly surprised, that the girl who just over 26 weeks ago was telling me that abortion may not be the best thing and then when she gets pregnant opts for the abortion. It kind of makes me wonder that if i didn't have her and Shar there to help me, i probably wouldn't have a baby inside me right now. You know, it's actually hard for me to think of myself un-pregnant. It's become part of my life now and although a few weeks ago in hospital i was all for getting rid of it...Now i just think how stupid I was being.

I jumped slightly, falling out of my daydream at the sound of my mobile rining loudly. I answered it quickly, praying i wouldn't have woken up Taylor. "Hello?"

"Hey babe" Troy's voice came. "Are you and our baby ok?"

"Hey" I smiled "Yeah, we are fine."

"So, i'm at school and all Chad can do is ask where Taylor is" Troy sighed.

"Oh right"

"Then Sharpay turns up and says Taylor has the flu"

"Yep"

"What's happening Gabriella, with Taylor?" Troy asked "I know she doesn't have the flu"

I sighed "Your on your own right?"

"Yeah" he said as Taylor came into view, her cheeks tear stained, her appearance generally dishevelled.

"Babe, i have to go"

"Wait, Wha.." I heard him say before i pressed the _End Call _button. I know it was mean but it's not everyday one of your bestfriends is going hrough a situation like this and i knew i would find time to expalin later to him. I hurried over to Taylor pulling her into a hug. "Everything is alright chic"

"No it's not" She sobbed "I'm pregnant and scared and getting ready to have an abortion. How can everything be alright?!"

"I don't know, but we will make it alright. I made an appointment at the abortion clinic, i'll be right with you all the way through mmkay?" I mumbled, hugging her as comfortingly as i could.

She nodded slowly, "Am i doing the right thing?"

"Are you doing what you need to do?"

"Yes"

"Then yeah, you are" I said solemnly. Along as she was ok was all that mattered to me right now. "Let's go get ready ok? Are you going to be ok to drive?"

"Yeah" She said wiping straying tears away from her face. "I'll be fine"

"Good, oh and you can borrow some of my clothes, you know, the ones i could wear before i fell...pregnant" I said awkwardly walking past her and upstairs, going to find some maternity clothes to wear, Taylor following behind me.

* * *

2 hours later, Taylor and I found ourselves standing outside of _Alberuqeuqe Abortion Clinic. _And to be truthful, i was feeling nervous. Not for me but for Taylor - this must be a scary situation for her and to think, I had actually considered this when i first found out. Thinking about it just made me shudder, but i knew, i had to stay strong for Tay, wether it was the last thing i did.

"Ready?" I wondered watching as Taylor nodded silently as if unable to speak. We walked into the clinic, me telling Taylor to sit down in the wating area while i went to reception.

"Hello, how can i help you?" A woman behind a desk said

"I booked an appointment for an abortion earlier on this morning" I said, watching as the woman looked me up and down suspiciously, her eyes darting towards my large swollen tummy. "It's not for me" I said quickly, causing the woman to laugh "Sorry" She said "Umm name?"

"It's under Taylor McKessie" I said quietly, glancing back at Taylor who was looking incredibly depressed.

"Ah, yep. Got it right here. Now, she just needs to fill in this form" The woman said, handing a clipboard with a pink slip on it over the desk. "She will need to sign it aswell, oh and she also needs a confirmation signature."

"Confirmation signature?"

"Yes, i'm guessing she is underage right? Well, if she is she needs someone else to sign it"

"A parent?"

"No, you could if you wanted, it's just to say she was of sound mind etc" **(A/N: Made this - i have NO idea how abortions go etc...as i'm only 14 :P)**

"Fine" I shrugged taking the clipboard and walking back to Taylor. "Tay, you need to fill this in"

She looked at me weakly "Could you do it?"

I nodded taking a seat and sat silently, filling it in. Soon, once i was finished I said "Hun, you need to sign this"

"Ok," she nodded taking the clipboard and pen, her hand hesitating.

"Chic, are you sure about this. It's not too late to tell Chad, I could call him"

"No!" Taylor said alarmed "I have to do this, he need never know" She said, signing quickly then passing it to me to sign. I sat looking at the box that was requesting my signature. Could i really do this? Could i really allow Taylor, my bestfriend to kill her baby? Chads and her baby? Their creation?

I hesistated over the box, the pen poised. What should i do?

* * *

**Sorry for the SHORT chapter everyone!**

**Ooooh, cliffy time. I bet you are all going to say 'Please don't let Taylor have an abortion' Lol, i can guarantee it. But i will tell you now. I have NO idea how this will pan out so bare with me :P **

**Read my new story Sealed With a Kiss! **

**Review nd all that jazz **

**x-sarah-x **


	23. Troy come home! I made a mistake

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**The aim of this is ****NOT**** to offend anyone in anyway! **

I sighed deeply, looking down at the paper on the ugly brown clipboard, my pen poised. "Gabriella? Are you going to sign?" Taylor asked. I nodded, signing quickly and standing up as fast as my pregnant body would let me. I walked back over to the reception desk, handing it in to the receptionist. "Thankyou, someone will be right with you"

"Thanks" I said wearily, jolting quickly as i felt the baby inside of me kick hard, over and over again causing immense pain. What the hell? I held onto the reception desk tightly. "Excuse me, are you ok?" The receptionist asked "Your very pale"

I nodded "I'm fine, the baby is just kicking" I explained, walking back over to Taylor, trying to shake the horrible feeling that the baby was telling me i had made an incredibly huge mistake.

"McKessie?" A voice came a few minutes later. Taylor and I both seem to jump surprised at how quick this was happening. Taylor stood up, helping me up also. We walked together towards the receptionist person who had called her name, she was not the same receptionist i had talked to - This one seemed more, professional and definetly older.

We walked into a room, a bed - like chair, immediately catching my eye. I gulped, anxiety rising through my body. Was Taylor really going to do this? Taylor took a seat where the woman said (The bed - Like chair) as a nurse came in, smiling comfortingly while i took a seat. I glanced around the room, feeling myself shaking as i spotted various machines dotted around the room - all looking frightening and initmidating. I felt another sharp kick from the baby and instantly moved my hand to it, rubbing it gently as i heard Taylor call my name.

"Gabriella!" She exclaimed, pulling me out of my day dream. I noticed the nurse leaving the room after passing Taylor a gown. "Were you listening?"

I shook my head as she changed into the gown. "She said you can't be in here. I have to do it on my own"

"Tay, i can't let you do this on your own" I said, choking back the tears that were forming as she watched her bestfriends eyes fill with tears - a few sliding down her face. I stepped forward, pulling her into a comforting hug that she soo much needed right now. Just then, the lady from before entered "So, are we ready? You will need to take a seat outside" She smiled softly at me. "Can i stay? Please?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't. We will take care of her"

I nodded, sobbing slightly as i noticed Taylors tearstained face, red and blotchy. "I'll be outside" I said leaving the room slowly. Once i heard the door click close i walked out of the abortion clinic, standing somewhere where i could get signal on my phone. I pressed speed dial #1 and waited for the person to pick up, praying that Troy was somewhere, where he could answer.

**This is Troy Bolton, sorry i can't come to the phone right now, if it's something important - like my girlfriends going into labour - WHY ARE YOU STILL ON THE PHONE! Call my parents and find a way to get me! **

I smiled slightly hearing the 'beep' sound "Troy...I think i just made a huge mistake" I began, tears running down my cheeks as i walked back and forth. "A huge one an...and...i don't know what i should do. I need you here. I have screwed up..and oh my god! everyone is going to HATE me" I cried crazily "Please, baby just call me. As soon as possible. I really need someone" I sobbed hanging up. I stood outside for a few minutes, clearing my face and trying to return to my normal self before walking back into the clinic.

After a while, the door to Taylor's room swung open "You can go see her if you wish. She looks like she needs a friend right now" The nurse said, leaving the room - followed by a white - coat doctor. I breathed deeply before entering the room to see Taylor curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly to herself. I rushed over to her hurriedly, hugging her the best i could "It's ok sweetie, it's done now"

Taylor nodded as we sat there for a while, while i comforted Taylor and tried to hide the tears that i was expressing. Soon, Taylor got changed, sitting in a wheelchair as i, 6 months pregnant tried my best to push her out to the car. Having no idea how we were going to get home. Crap! We hadn't thought about that...I couldn't risk driving and Taylor was in no fit state either. I sighed, pulling my mobile out and ringing for a taxi - figuring Troy could come pick the car up at a later date.

* * *

I looked down at a sleeping Taylor who was laying on the couch of my house, i had finally managed to get her to sleep after her frantic crying. To be honest she hadn't spoken a word since it had happened and all she did was cry. But i knew to expect this. She had just killed her child. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate before beginning to ring, i quickly took it out of my pocket and opened it - accepting the call as i walked out of the living room to the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Gabi! Babes, what is the matter? I got your message! Is the baby alright? Your not in labour right? I'm in free period now...should i come home? You said you made a huge mistake! You were crying.." Troy hurriedly spoke down the phone, worry, concern and fright evident in his voice.

"Troy! Please slow down. I'm not in labour and yes i was crying because i think i have made a huge mistake, but, you know since my accident at school, you have wanted me to be honest with you right?" I said anxiously.

"Yeah" Troy said

"Ok, um i wouldn't ask unless i had to but could you see if you could come home? Ask your dad first, but i need to tell you this face to face"

"Gabi, your scaring me"

"Troy, please" I said.

"I'll speak to my dad and i'll be home as soon as possible. Trust me" He said "Love you, oh and calm down please till i get there. You might hurt the baby and neither of us want that do we?"

"No, i love you too. please hurry" I said before hanging up, the baby throwing another kick into my abdomen. I walked into the living room, deciding to lay down for a few seconds on the other sofa. Before i knew it, i was asleep.

* * *

"Gabriella?" I heard a voice say softly, waking me up. I opened my eyes gently, feeling as this person tucked a strand of my hair nehind my ear and from my face. I soon recognized that the person was Troy. He looked flustered and worried, his car keys still in his hand as he crouched down in front of me - his face inches away from mine. "Troy?"

"Yes baby, it's me" He nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked, making the events of that morning flood back to me. I sighed sadly before shaking my head softly, looking over at Taylor who was still asleep. "Can you help me up and we can go talk in the kitchen?" I wondered, soon finding my hands laced with Troys' and Troy pulling me up to him, never releasing one of my hands as he lead me to the kitchen, sitting me down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"So, whats going on?" He asked sitting opposite me.

"You know Taylor was pregnant?"

"Yeah" He nodded

"She umm, she..." I sighed, not sure how to put it. "She had an abortion this morning"

"What?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"And...oh god, your going to hate me Troy" I said burying my face into my hands, feeling as Troy leant forward, pulling them softly away from my face and looking directly into my eyes. "Babe? What is it?"

"I co-signes, so it's my fault she was allowed the abortion! Everyone is going to hate me...I hate myself. How could i allow it to happen, i tried to stop her, Troy. I did. But, but, oh no! What about Chad. Shit! He will flip his lid if he finds out" I cried.

"Gabriella! Stop, ok." Troy said sternly waiting a few minutes allowing me to chill out. "Now, you co-signed it?"

"Yeah, she had to have a confirmation signature or something and i did it. I don't know why. But.."

"But you felt you had to be a good friend. Gabriella why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried remember, this morning but Taylor came down crying and i had to hang up"

"Oh yeah" Troy sighed. "So she had the abortion"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Chad is going to be gutted" Troy said

"I know" I nodded solemnly. "I really didn't mean for this to happen Troy. Taylor said it would be best for everyone that it was gone and that she wouldn't have to tell her parents and Chad. I tried to stop her Troy" I repeated. "She didn't want me to tell you but i knew i had to."

"I know babe, i believe you and thankyou for telling me. Is she ok?"

"Yeah i think so. Tired and upset mostly, we had to leave the car at the clinic however. As neither of us could drive"

"Good decision. urgh, i wish i could of helped you Gabi. Do we tell Chad?"

"I don't think so, I think that's something for Taylor to do if she wants to. However, i don't think it's fair on you, your his bestfriend"

"Yeah" Troy nodded sadly "He would be seriously upset though if he found out. I guess we need to just talk to Taylor properly"

"Ok" I said "Troy, you aren't mad with me right? For helping her kill her and Chad's baby. I'm like and accomplice or something right?" I asked worriedly.

"No!" Troy stood up. Looking down out me, his arms outstretched "C'mere" was all he had to say for me to stand up and move straight into his embrace, holding onto him tightly as he whispered in my ear "Babe, you did all you could do for your Bestfriend, you helped her and came through for her - wether you agreed with it or not. And for that i'm proud of you"

"Proud? Troy i helped kill our bestfriends baby" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Gabriella, stop please. Now, we will talk to Taylor but i need to ask you now. Are you ok? Yourself and the baby are fine?"

I nodded into his chest, breathing in his strong scent "We are fine, maybe a little tired, but fine... Troy?"

"Hhmmm?" He said

"I'm glad we decided to keep our baby. That abortion clinic looked really scary"

"I'm glad we did too" He said, his hand moving to my tummy "Just think, in just under 3 months we will have a little baby girl or boy"

"It's crazy"

"Yeah, it is" Troy nodded, kissing my forehead sweetly.

"So, what did you say to your dad?"

"That you needed me and that i was going home"

"And he just let you" I wondered astonished.

"Babe, i think you underestimate him. I think he is secretly liking the fact he is going to be a grandad"

"You think?"

"Yep, i heard him talking to my mom the other night about how he liked the fact that we were showing reponsibility and that it was great everything with the baby was finaly going fine" Troy told me.

"Yeah, well everything is alright with _our _baby and _us. _But with Taylor and Chad? I'm not soo sure." I said sadly.

"Babe, like i said don't beat yourself up about it. I know it was a huge thing Taylor _and _youhad to go through. Taylor putting you in that position was extremely unfair, but there is nothing that can unfortunately be done about it" Troy said firmly. "Come on, I think Taylor will be asleep for awhile longer - why don't we go upstairs and you can show me some of those baby names and we can relax"

"Good idea" I said as Troy took my hand and led me upstairs to my room. We soon found ourselves both laying down, me resting in Troy's muscular arms, my laptop sitting infront of us as we tried to decide on our precious babies name. I had _never _wanted this baby soo much.

* * *

**So guys? I hope this is alright. I am having a crappy time at home now and i just hope it's not reflecting on my writing skills :S **

**Once again, I hope nothing offended anyone who read this - It was not to intentially offend anyone against abortion. **

**LoveYou../x **

**x-sarah-x **

**P.S - Sorry for any spellin' mistakes x **


	24. Tempers Flare

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**A/N: This has some strong swearing in it towards the end so be warned and I hope no offense is caused.**

2 weeks had past since Taylor's abortion and keeping it a secret was becoming ever harder, every time i saw Chad i would immedietly walk the other way. Not becuase he had done something wrong, but because i couldn't bare to look at him and talk to him like we were friends when i was keeping such a horrible secret from him. I think Troy felt the same too, he felt bad about hanging out with Chad when he knew he was hiding Taylors abortion away from him, it was the last thing he wanted to do but Taylor had told them, under NO cricumstances were they to tell Chad anything and as far as he knew Taylor had, had the flu.

Still, i could tell the aborton had taken a big toll on Taylor, in fact i caught her a few times staring at my stomach which was now carrying a 7 month old baby. I wondered why she was staring a few times but gathered she was just being shown (not intentionally) what she was missing out on, making me wonder if she was having slight regrets abort the abortion. I hoped not, because there was no going back.

Sharpay was another person we had to keep the secret from, which was especially hard for me as she lived in the same house and would often ask me what was the matter when i was staring aimlessly into space thinking about Taylor. Don't get me wrong i loved Sharpay living with me but that meant i would have to see her on a daily basis and keep a huge secret from her, knowing i was betraying her. I had even tried to convince Taylor to tell Sharpay but with no avail, she seemed to scared that Sharpay would tell everyone, which i knew was _not _the case. Sharpay had soo far kept the secret about Taylor being pregnant and was beginning to get suspicious that Taylor's tummy was not growing at all in two weeks. We both dismissed it, with me telling her "Pregnant woman develop at different stages"

Apart from the huge secret we were keeping, Troy and I were doing good. We were getting quite alot of money saved up, with allowance and Troy's job. We had even gone out and bought some baby stuff. Nothing huge like the crib or a stroller but just Toys, clothes, bottles, pacifiers and the like. We had refrained from buying the crib etc because we hadn't quite decided where we were to live. Because obviously Troy and I couldn't be seperated once the baby was here, we both needed to be together to look after it. Question was, which house? His, or mine.

"Troy we need to make a decision" I groaned, It was saturday and we had been talking about which house to move into for ages now. Trying to decide wether Troy's house would be better as he had a big bedroom and his parents were there to help. But then i would argue that my mom was here to help, _and _we had Sharpay and a spare room next to mine what my mom would allow us to turn into a nursery.

"I know Gabi, but what if the baby wakes up in the middle of the night? Sharpay would get pissed"

"Just like your parents would?" I argued back. We weren't yelling, we were both actually quite calm, we were just having trouble deciding.

"Egh. this is getting us no where" Troy moaned with a sigh.

"I know" I sighed. "But i just don't want to leave my mom wih Sharpay on her own"

"I understand that." Troy nodded "Hell, lets just stay at yours, your probably right anyway. There is more space etc"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah" He nodded as i squealed and struggled to get up off my bed where we had both been laying together and walked over to my laptop, picking it up and bringing it back over to the bed and sitting down. "Ok, one obstacle down, millions to go. But lets just start with baby names"

"Erghhhhh" Troy cried jokingly. "By the way, did i tell you, you look very sexy today?" He said randomly.

"Yes, but it's nice to hear it again, oh and Troy?" I said waiting for the laptop to load.

"Hmmm?" He said.

"Your very random"

"Thanks" He rolled his eyes, pulling me close to him and wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling my top up slightly to reveal my humungous tummy. He stroked it gently as i loaded the laptop trying not to close my eyes in pleasure. "So, we have narrowed it down to 5 names for each. Wether its a boy or a girl" I said bringing up the list. (In no particular order)

**Girls**

1.Emily

2. Samantha

3. Katie

4. Alexis

5. Kayla.

**Boys**

1. Casey

2. Jamie

3. Zac

4. Joshua

5. Samuel

"Which one?" I asked, leaning back into Troy's arms.

"I have no idea" Troy said "I really like the names Alexis, Kayla and Emily for girls"

"Me too!" I said happily "Ok, so we have the girls narrowed down to 3, so what boys?"

"I like Samuel, Jamie and Joshua the most" Troy said.

"Hmm, i'm not sure, how about Casey?"

"Too girly"

"It is not! Troy, sexist much?" I asked hitting him playfully.

"Ouch! And i was only joking, but no i don't want our potential son to be called casey" Troy said.

"Ok, ok, jeeze picking the boys names are hard" I muttered

"Yeah it is" Troy agreed as there was a knock on my bedroom door. I pulled my top down quickly before yelling "Come in!"

The door swung open revealing Sharpay. She was beaming and looking extremely happy, shopping bags in her hands. "Gabi!! Troy!!" She squealled happily jumping on to the end of my bed.

"Yes Shar?" I asked

"I bought some things!!" She said

"We can see that" Troy chuckled reffering to the many bags.

"What did you get Shar?"

"Well, i got some clothes for the baby!!"

"Wow, let's see" I said suddenly more enthusiastic.

Troy and I watched Shar pulling out clothes after clothes from her bags along with baby shoes, and hats. I giggled, most, if not all of clothes were suited for girls. "Shar, these are amazing, but how can you be sure if we are having a girl?"

"Of course you are! I can feel it, anywhoo, if you don't theres a chance Tay might" She said

"Right..." I said shifting uncomfortably. "But Shar you didn't have to do all this. It must of cost a bomb"

"Yeah Shar, you bought alot of stuff" Troy said uneasily. "Whats the catch?"

"No catch!! I just wanted to thankyou for letting me stay here and i guess, i thought you guys could do with some help, for clothes etc and save your money for more important things." Sharpay shrugged

Gabriella laughed "I tell you one thing, with you Shar, my mom and Troy's parents this baby will want for nothing"

"Yeah, but thats the way it should be" Troy said firmly.

I nodded in agreement, resting back into my boyfriends arms. "I just wish it was here already."

* * *

"Mom, i'm going out for a walk" I said entering the living room, surprised to see my mother sitting with Troy's parents. "Hey Lucy, Jack" I greeted them

"Hey Gabriella!" They said happily, both of them standing up to hug me before sitting back down. "My word, your getting big"

"Umm, thanks?" I giggled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh we were just talking about which house would be the best for you, Troy and the baby to live" My mother informed me.

"But Troy and I have already decided that" I said

"Oh really and what did you both decide?"

"That, although being at Troy's house would be easier and stuff we have decided to stay here with you mom if thats ok?"

"Yeah, thats fine."

"Ok, we didn't mind either way, as long as you kept in touch with us" Lucille said.

"Sure we will, where is Troy anyway?"

"Oh he has gone out with Chad...Chad needed to talk to him or something" Jack told me.

"Oh right, well as i said. I'm going out for a walk"

"Will you be alright on your own?" My mom asked

"Does Troy know?" Jack wondered.

"Where are you going?" Lucille asked

"Woah, questions much? I will be alright on my own, Troy doesn't know yet and i'm going to Taylors" I answered all their questions at once as i pulled a jacket over my body.

"Alright, but take your cell and be careful" My mother warned me.

"Got it. Bye guys" I said leaving the house.

It seemed to me that this was the first time in ages that i had been on my own to walk the streets. Sure, i had been home from school on my own but i was basically home bound - unallowed to go anywhere unless it was that one time getting Taylors pregnancy tests. Otherwise, any hospital appointments, going to the shops or anything i was with someone. I was actually kind of surprised i was allowed out of the house to walk to Taylors. I would of gone with Shar but she was busy in her room making out with Zeke as i unpleasantly found out when i went to open her bedroom door and found it locked. Still, i knew it was only making out, they wouldn't go any further thanks to my mom.

Sooner then i thought i found myself standing outside of Taylors front door. I didn't know why i was here i just felt i needed to speak to Taylor and check she was ok, i had noticed since the abortion she didn't talk very much and according to Troy - Taylors and Chads relationship was on the rocks. I felt bad for Chad as he had _no _idea what he was doing wrong, he had even rang me up last night and had a huge conversation about 'what the hell he was doing wrong' I didn't know how to reply to him and just told him it was probably just PMS.

I rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for the door to open. Suddenly, at that thought the door swung open, revealing Taylors mom. "Gabriella!! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs Mckessie, is Taylor here?"

"Yeah she is in her room as usual, tell me Gabriella, do you know why recently she has been acting so differently? She hardly speaks to anyone. Her father and I are becoming increasingly worried."

"Hmmm, i don't but i'll have a word" I informed her. I was actually getting kind of pissed off that Taylor was acting like this. I know she was going through alot but it was _her _decision and now she is making me lie for her all the time.

"Well come in Gabriella, i'm sure you need to sit down" Taylors mom said looking at my huge stomach.

"Thanks" I said "I'll go see Taylor" I walked up the stairs to Taylors room, knocking briefly before entering. I saw Taylor laying on her bed watching The O.C "Tay?"

"..."

"Taylor?" I said alerting her to my presence as i closed the door to her room.

"Oh hey Gabriella" She said sadly - her voice barely audible over the O.C theme song.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, i guess. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" I said firmly, joining her on the bed. "I think you need to tell everyone - if not everyone then just Chad and Sharpay"

"What? Why should i?" Taylor asked

"Because to be frank, your my bestfriend Tay and I care alot about you, but your making me lie to everyone!" I exclaimed, slightly louder then i had first wanted it.

"I know, but you knew that you would have to keep it hid from everyone"

"Yes, true. But i didn't think it would be this hard" I sighed "Tay, your making it harder for me _and _Troy because your shutting youself away. I have had Chad asking why his girlfriend isnt acting like his girlfriend anymore, your mom wondering where her real daughter has gone and Sharpay confused about where the hell your baby bump is!"

Taylor sat in silence after my outburst, i tried to calm myself, feeling my blood pressure rising which was never good. "Look Taylor, i care for you, i really do but you need to sort this out, be normal again or tell everyone. You can't have it both ways. I'm sick of lieing" I said simply.

"Gabi..." She groaned, seemingly getting quite upset.

"I mean it Tay, i'm not kidding." I said sternly. "Tell them, because i fell like im losing one of my bestfriends and if this carries on i have a feeling i'm going to lose all of them" I said as my phone rang loudly. "It's Troy and he is with Chad; Maybe you can speak to Chad now?"

"No...Wait." Taylor said as i answered the phone. "Hey babe"

"Hey Brie" He said "I'm with Chad and we are at your house but your no where to be seen - Our parents say your around Tays?"

"Yeah i am, i am having a...um..._discussion _with her" I said glancing over at a visibly shaking and frightened Taylor.

"Right and hows it going?"

"Not too good, babe can u come pick me up, my feet are killing me"

"Yeah sure, i'm on my way. Is it ok if Chad comes?"

"Sure, i think it's probably best if i meet you out the front of the house though"

"Ok Brie, see you in 5" Troy said hanging up.

"Taylor McKessie, you don't know how lucky you are i didn't pass Chad over to you" I said.

"I know and thankyou but i'm just not ready to tell him yet, or anyone"

"Taylor, i think your actually getting quite selfish. I know what you did is effecting you; Hell why wouldn't it. But i don't think your realising who else your effecting. I'm not just talking about me and troy; i'm talking about all your other friends, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and even your parents."

"How can you fucking call me selfish. I killed my baby to make it easier on everyone else!!" She said raising her voice.

"Yeah but has it really Taylor? No! Your boyfriend is about ready to give up on you and to be frank so am i" I yelled tears beginning to fall down my cheeks.

"Screw you! You didn't _have_ to sign those papers!"

"Yes i did! I didn't have a choice. My bestfriend needed me!" I cried.

"Well guess what? I DON'T need you anymore" Taylor yelled back just as loud.

"FINE, YOU HIDE UP IN YOUR ROOM; LOOSE ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR BOYFRIEND. HELL, TAYLOR GOD KNOWS YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THEM WITH THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING" I screamed surprised at what i was saying. Hormones did NOT rock.

"GABRIELLA YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME. IF YOU DID YOU WOULD RESPECT MY WISHES."

"YOUR WISHES? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOUR WISHES. WHAT YOU WANT FUCK EVERYONE ELSE. TAYLOR YOU HAVE CHANGED. YOU HAVE JUST TURNED INTO A SELFISH BITCH" I said walking out of her room and slamming her bedroom door closed. By now i was crying uncontrollably as i tried to mkae it safely down the stairs and out the door.

I noticed Troys car at the end of the McKessies drive way with Troy and Chad sitting dutifully in it. Troy and Chad seemed to notice that i was crying hard as they both jumped out of the car and ran to me. Troy immedietely pulling me into a hug. "Babe whats the matter? Is everything all right?"

"No, Troy it's not. I just lost one of my bestfriends" I cried into his shoulder as Troy tried to comfort me and Chad watched on.

"Gabriella, everything is alright" Troy said "Babe you need to calm down."

"I can't. She is just soo selfish Troy. She isn't thinking about any of her friends just about herself. Heck, she isn't even worried about her boyfriend."

"I agree Gabriella, she has changed. She isn't the Taylor i once knew and i have no idea why" Chad said sadly, pulling me into a hug now.

"I do" I said sobbing into his chest.

* * *

**Uh oh! Will Gabriella tell Chad? Gabriella went a bit OTT there but i think she had a rite to. **

**Please everyone check out my Bio on my page. i will update it daily, with what chapter i plan to write next for what story..nd stuff. **

**LoveYou.../X **

**- Sarah**


	25. Leave Taylor to me now

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

I lay motionless on my bed later that day, curled up in a ball, sobbing silently to myself. I was meant to be asleep, under strict orders from Troy who i know is downstairs with Sharpay, Chad, my mom and his parents - talking to them about god knows what. Luckily, i guess for Taylor i hadn't told Chad yet. I knew i couldn't, no matter what had happened i knew i couldn't tell him. I sighed briefly, i knew i shouldn't of said some of those things to Taylor. She didn't deserve it, but i was just soo caught up in the moment and it had all just built up on me.

Now i had no idea what to do. I was planning to tell Troy later on what really happened at Taylors because so far i wouldn't tell anyone a thing. I couldn't, because then they would know about her abortion. "Ahhhhh" I groaned in pain, feeling the baby kick me. Why is one of the first things your baby learns is kicking? I breathed out an exasperated sigh as i suddenly felt my eyes lids beginning to close slowly, causing me to fall asleep.

--

_Troy, I can't do this." I held onto his hand as hard as possible._

_"Yes you can! Ella come on!" Troy urged me. _

_"Ahhh" I screamed_

_"Push Gabriella Push!" Doctor Price yelled. I was in the hospital giving birth. _

_"Thats It" Doctor price said as i felt the baby leave my body. _

_"..."_

_Something wasn't right. No baby cries filled the room like there meant to. _

_"Why isn't it crying?" I asked _

_"I don't know" Troy looked alarmed while doctor Price moved our baby over to a small hospital table and started working on the baby. _

_I began to cry loudly, just wanting my baby in my arms. "WHATS HAPPENING!" I screamed_

_5 minutes past of this until I watched Doctor Price walk over to Troy and I her head hung low. "I'm sorry but your baby isn't breathing"_

_"NOOO" I cried _

_"Im sorry" She said and walked away_

--

I woke up with a jolt, i felt like i had been asleep for what seemed like days, although i soon found out it had only been 30 minutes - That stupid dream got me almost everytime i fell asleep. I listened closely to my surroundings, hearing voices downstairs; everyone was still here. I stood up slowly and quickly straightened myself, my clothes and my hair out before walking downstairs and into the living room. Walking in i noticed Troy, Chad and Shar sitting on one sofa while Troy's parents sat on the other and my mother sat in a spare chair.

"Hey" I said quietly, everyone immedietely noticing me.

"Hey sweety. You feeling ok now?" My mother asked first, her eyes full of concern

I nodded shyly in response as Sharpay slid off the sofa and inidcated for me to sit in her previous spot next to Troy. I smiled gratefully and took the seat, instantly lacing my fingers with Troys who looked down, smiling warmly at me before kissing my forehead gently. "I love you" I mumbled to him out of the blue as everyone else watched us interact in such a way.

"I love you too" He smiled again, pulling me ever closer to him. "Everything will be alright. You and Taylor will work it out. Promise"

I shook my head "I'm doubting it this time Troy."

* * *

That night, i lay in my bed with Troy after our gentle but yet passionate night of lovemaking, Troy pulling a spare sheet over over naked bodies. I sighed blissfully, being with Troy in this way - Such an Intimate way that i knew Troy would only be able to see - just seemed to make everything out of our little bubble disappear.** (A/N: Yes they are still able to do 'it' even thought she is pregnant as i said before...they are allowed to have sex when she is pregnant) **

"I meant what i said earlier Gabriella, i love you" Troy murmured, brushing his hand over my tummy gently.

"I meant it too. I love you."

"Want to talk about what happeed with Taylor?"

"I did...But now? Nuh uh" I shook my head, turning over so my head was resting on his chest and so i could snuggle up to him. "It's not worth it; i can say however that she will no longer want anything to do with me."

"Right..So something big went down?"

"You could say that" I mumbled, tracing unrecognizable shapes on his toned abs. "But i don't want to focus on her right now; i want to focus on you, me and our baby"

"Good, because thats what i want to focus on too. How much many do we have now Brie?"

"Enough"

"Give me a round of figure"

"Probably something like 4,000 maybe more. Did i tell you my mom wants to by the Crib and your parents want to buy the stroller?" I informed him.

"No you didn't but thats awesome" Troy said happily. "I can't imagine what would of happened if you had, had an abortion"

"I reckon we would of still been together, maybe not as storng as we are now but we would of worked through it"

"Yeah, i think so too. Brie?"

"Yeah?"

"In the future, when we are older; if you were to get pregnant again, you would never have an abortion without telling me right?" Troy asked quietly.

"No babe! I knew when i fell pregnant this time that i couldn't go without telling you. You know what was wierd though?"

"What?"

"It was Taylor telling me not to have the abortion" I said

"I guess that was because she thought we could handle it and she thinks she can't - what hurts the most is Gabs that i know for a fact Chad would of loved to be a dad and he would of been good at it"

"I bet. I regret signing the papers"

"Nah, babe you did what you thought was best"

"At the time, now i don't think it was the best" I told him sighing deeply

"C'mon babe, let's get some sleep. I have to be up early" He said, kissing me gently on the lips.

I nodded falling asleep quickly in Troys embrace.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, turning over to see Troy still laying beside me. I glanced at the clock which read 3:30am. I felt my tummy rumble telling me i was hungry, deciding to feed the grumble i untangled myself from Troys grip and quickly pulled on some shorts and top and headed downstairs. Jumping slightly as i noticed Sharpay already in the kitchen, looking through the refridgerator.

"Shar?"

"Ah" She squealed "Jeeze Gabi you scared me! What are you doing up?"

"I'm hungry, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep" She shrugged indifferently. "Want some chocolate?"

"Yeah please, maybe a little cheese?" I asked hopfeully taking a seat at the kitchen table watching as Sharpay rolled her eyes but got the cheese none-the-less.

"So, wanna tell me what happened with Taylor?" She asked, placing my food infront of me then sitting opposite on a chair.

"I can't" I said simply "I want to but i'm...not allowed"

"Why? I have felt for awhile you know, that you have been hiding something."

"Because i am" I said helplessly. "I really want to tell you"

"so tell me"

I sat there thinking, what could really go wrong with me telling Shar? I trusted her fully and i knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok, if i tell you - you won't tell anyone else right?"

"No i won't i promise"

I sighed preparing myself for what i was about to say. "Taylor had an abortion"

"What?" Sharpay said in disbelief.

"Taylor had an abortion 2 weeks ago" I repeated.

"And you didn't think to friggin' tell me?!"

"Shar please, calm down and let me tell you everything before you flip out even more"

She seemed to pause for a moment considering her options before she nodded breifly for me to continue.

"Ok, you have to know i wanted to tell you. But Taylor didn't want to, she wanted to keep it a secret so i had to respect her wishes...till now" I began "2 Weeks ago under Taylors' 'orders' i scheduled an abortion for her. She said it would be easier for everyone - so i went along with it. That day we went to the clinic and she had the abortion. I told Troy and Troy and I tried soo hard to convince her to tell people but she was having none of it" I explained shifting uncomfortably "I was getting incredbily sick of having to lie for her and i knew the risk of compromising relationships with my friends like you and Chad were getting high so i went to see her. Anyway we argued - Screamed, Swore and pretty much called each other names then i left."

"Wow" Sharpay sat in shock. "Thats alot"

"Yeah" I said "I'm sorry i didn't tell you before, but i figured now i could because Taylor doesn't like me and because i trust you. However, i will _not _tell Chad. That_ is _her job."

"Agreed...damn, i'm trying to get my head around it all. I never thought Taylor would have an abortion"

"Neither did i. But she was determined" I told her, then asked "Your not mad at me for lieing to you right?"

"No hun, i'm more pissed off with Taylor, i mean not telling me was one thing but making you continuously lie is another."

"I just wanted to be a good friend"

"Hun, you are the bestest friend ever" Sharpay said in a slightly childish voice that made me giggled. Sharpay smiled softly seemingly deciding to change the subject. "Remember when we were little at we would have sleepovers..."

"Yeah that was fun, expecially when we were the only two awake..." I said

"Because we used to stay up till the early hours of the morning watching the television, wrapped up in our comforters while eating left over..." She began

"Popcorn" We both finished, giggling.

"I miss those times, we were so young and didn't have to worry about anything" I remembered "I used to love those nights"

"Tell you what, why don't we do it now. Lets go watch some early morning T.v"

"Yeah! Oh and i think there is some popcorn around here somewhere." I said happily, feeling like a little girl again.

"Awesome and i'll go get some comforters" Sharpay said jumping up and running upstairs while i got some popcorn.

* * *

Soon, we found ourselves curled up on the sofa, one of us at each end watching television while eating the popcorn i had made that was resting in the middle of the sofa. "Shar, I'm glad i told you"

"I'm glad you did too. Leave Taylor to me now though, you have enough to deal with A.K.A the Troyella baby inside of you."

"Troyella?" I wondered amused.

"Troy and Gabriella. Jeez haven't you heard people calling you that before. Everyone does at School"

"No, but i like it. It's cute. Troyella..."

Sharpay laughed softly as she watched the smile creep on my face. "I hope Zeke and I can get to the stage you and Troy are at"

"You mean, 16 and pregnant?"

"No! After your moms grueling conversation i'd rather not. But what i mean is, i hope we can be as in love as you and Troy are. Troy just seems to stick by you with everything. I can't help but think maybe Zeke and i need to go through a bit of drama so i know wether he will be beside me all the way."

"Chic, never make drama. Trust me you don't need it. You should just be happy with what you and Zeke have got now"

"I guess your right"

"You know it" I nodded, pulling my comforter closer to my body and closing my eyes. I was definetly glad i had told someone.

* * *

**I know this is shorter and kind of a chapter filler - but i PROMISE the next chapter with be longer. I have even started writing it already! :P **

**LoveYou../x **

**- Sarah**


	26. Popcorn hair

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**A/N: I have decided we need a lil bit of Troy's P.O.V and how he feels so some of this chapter will be his P.O.V **

**Troy's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, feeling suddenly cold. I noticed that Gabriella was not beside me any longer. I jumped up, pulling on some clothes and rushing downstairs in a blind panic to find where my girlfriend could be. I ran into the kitchen, with no sign of her. I then ran into the living room, stopping abruptly at seeing my 7 month pregnant girlfriend, curled up the best she could on the sofa at one end while Sharpay lay the other, popcorn spilled everywhere. I chuckled, leaning down and planting a soft and tender kiss on Gabriella's lips, then moving to pick up the popcorn that was spilled literally everywhere. I picked up as much as possible, wondering how the hell it had managed to get into both of the girls hair. I glanced at my watch realising i had 10 minutes to get to school.

I soon realised that Sharpay would never be ready on time and decided against waking her. Instead, i left a note. One Gabriella and Sharpay and another one just for Gabriella. After straightening myself up a bit and collecting my stuff that i had left around Gabriella's yesterday, ready for today, i left the house after quickly kissing Gabriella one last time.

I jumped into my car, driving to the school. Being at school these days seemed different to me - I guess it was cause Gabriella wasn't there and because it seemed people treated me differently. Other students contiuedly asked me about Gabriella and the baby, teachers took it easy on me in classes and even Ms Darbus was being kinder, for instance she allowed me (Like other teachers) to keep my mobile on incase Gabriella needed me. Which normally would of been a huge NO-NO.

I was thankful for all of this, but still, I did not like the idea of going to school and leaving Gabriella. Granted, today she had Sharpay but other days she had no one and it petrified me that something was going to happen as she was getting closer and closer to her due date.

I had to admit, i was slightly mad with Taylor for the fact she had made my Gabriella upset. Gabriella was the nicest and most caring person in the world - Who had helped Taylor out when she needed her, going against everything she believed in but Taylor was just being a complete bitch. Besides hurting Gabriella, Taylor was also upsetting my bestfriend who DEFINETLY did not deserve it. He was head over heels for Taylor but she couldn't seem to give the slightest damn.

I stepped out my car as i parked up in the East High, glancing at a sad, depressed looking Chad who was walking towards me on his own. I bumped fists with him quickly before asking "Chad? Whats up?"

"Do you have to ask? Taylor of course. Dude, she won't even answer her phone now. She isn't in school today either" Chad mumbled, as we walked into East High with me bumping fists with random people as they walked past - In greeting.

"I don't know whats got into her man. She isn't my Taylor anymore" He added.

"Chad, i don't know what to say - have you been around to see her?"

"I tried, many times and she doesn't want to know. I wouldn't mind so much if i knew what i had done wrong"

"I bet you haven't done anything dude" I said uneasily as we reached my locker.

"I must have, she isn't talking to me"

"Hello? She isn't talking to anyone right now"

"I know but she is my girlfriend..." Chad mumbled.

"Chad, you need to just give her time to chill, i suggest you stay away from her for awhile"

"What like forget about her?"

"No! I'm not saying forget about her, just give her space." I suggested, closing my locker after removing some books from it.

"Right...and um how do i do that?"

"Hang round with Gabi and me. We won't mind"

"And be a third wheel. Should be fun" Chad said sarcastically as we both began to walk again. "What gets me is Gabriella knows whats wrong with Taylor but won't tell me"

"She wants to, but can't"

"Maybe you could talk to her and find out?" He asked hopefully. _No need, i already know. _

"Thats deceitful Chad"

"Number one, i have no idea what that means number two, please"

"Chad, you just need to leave it ok man? Taylor will tell you when she is ready."

"I guess, but think of it from my point of view. If Gabriella wasn't talking to you and being all mysterious wouldn't you want to know man?" He asked as we entered homeroom.

"I would yeah, but Taylor is different from Gabs" I said nodding my head towards some guys off the basketball team and some cheerleaders before taking my seat as Chad took his behind me.

"I guess, Ergh i'm so fustrated, i love her dude."

"I know man, but just give her time yeah?"

"I'll try" Chad said as some girls approached us.

"Hey Tyra" I said acknowledging them. Tyra was a really sweet girl who was popular but very down to earth.

"Hey Troy, Hey Chad. Me and the girls just wanted to ask how Gabriella is doing?" She said truthfully. I smiled at her, her and her friends had always seemed to look up to Gabriella.

"She is fine, i'll tell her you asked about her"

"Cool, we also wondered; not like we want you to go or anything but when will you be leaving East High?" She asked. Leaving East High? What?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, we mean when are you going to be leaving, like when Gabriella has had the baby or before?"

Woah. I had never thought of that. "I think i'm staying on as long as possible. Gabriella and i haven't discussed it. Why?"

"No reason, we just wondered. Anyway, hope Gabriella is ok. See you Troy" Tyra said walking over to her seat, sitting with her friends.

I turned back to Chad who was still looking thoroughly miserable. "Dude, free period, let's go shoot some hoops? Getcha head off Taylor and get it in the game?"

Chad nodded "I'm doubting that will work but sure."

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

**"But you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine**

For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes  
And the cold wind is hitting my face and you're gone  
And you're walking away (away)  
And now I'm helpless sometimes  
Wishing's just no good  
'Cause you don't see me like I wish you would

'Cause you never were, and you never will be mine  
No, you never were, and you never will be mine"

I sang along to Robyn - Be mine on the radio. I was making breakfast for Sharpay and I after we had both read Troys letter/s :

_Ladies... :D _

_This letter is written in two parts...One for both of you and one for Gabriella so no peeking Sharpay. _

_Firstly, both of you. _

_Sharpay, i didn't see the point of you coming to school today as you would never of been ready on time so i thought you_

_could stay with Gabi and look after her :) Btw you both looked adorable on that sofa Lol Oh and i tidied up the spilt popcorn as much as i could. _

_Troy x _

_--_

_Now Gabi, _

_I was shocked to wake up and find you not next to me :( However, like i said you looked really sweet laying on that sofa. _

_Last Night was amazing and i'm sorry i didn't have the heart to wake you up this morning and say goodbye properly, _

_But i will come see you after school before i have to get ready for work. _

_I love you babes, _

_Troy_

_xxx _

_(P.S - Take care and ring me if you need me!) _

_--_

"Oooh I love this song" Sharpay giggled entering the kitchen, dressed in sweats which were unusual for Sharpay. I didn't even know she _owned _sweats.

"Shar, i didn't know you owned sweats" I commented placing some pancakes infront of her.

"I don't" She shrugged taking a bite of her pancakes. "They are yours"

"Uh!" I said "Thanks for asking and all that" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No problem" She smirked "Want to go shopping today?"

"Hell yeh! I never normally get to go out and spend a girly day with you" I said enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Sharpay clapped excitedly "But now i have to change again!"

"Nah you don't you look fine. I however look disgusting...I can't make these maternity clothes look like anything"

"Right, come on. I will make you look amazing" Shar said leading me up to my room.

Soon, i was checking my reflection in the mirror. I looked...amazing! For once in at 3 months i was looking like something other then a huge blob. Sharpay had done an amazing job for casual wear anyway. I was wearing a maternity White Button Cami and some shimmy jeans that fit my body perfectly along with some light pink comfortable velcro pumps. Hell, i didn't even knbow i had bought these clothes.

Sharpay had even done my hair, straightening it and putting it up in a bun with a fringe hanging down along with doing my make-up. I even wished Troy could see me now. I hadn't been this dressed up in what seemed like forever!

"Shar, if only Troy could see me" I sighed

"Oh my gosh! Idea of the century! Lets go out, get you properly done up, hair styled and everything then lets go to East High at lunch time"

"Thats great but your meant to be sick"

"I'll say i felt better but didn't see the point coming in when i could look after Gabriella! Eeeep! This is going to be soo fun. Are you in?"

I giggled "Lets do it"

* * *

Two hours later i found myself and Sharpay standing outside of East High. We had spent the previous hours at the mall, getting our hair and nails done, along with buying some new clothes and accessories. It was great fun and had certainly allowed me take my mind of Taylor and every other piece of drama in my life at the moment.

We both looked really casual, we weren't dressed as if we were going to a party or anything but we both looked virbant and truly stunning. I was wearing and embroided white cami with a lace trim that completely covered my huge tummy along with some regular loose fit jeans. With my hair still straight but put up into a more styled bun, my fringe still hanging down. My make-up was eye-liner and eyeshadow, styled to give my eyes a smokey look. I was also wearing my T necklace and Varsity ring both given by Troy. - I felt like i was the old Gabriella again. Like recently i had lost sight of how i used to be and now i was getting it given back.

Sharpay was wearing a white tank vest with a cream cropped jacket and some skinny jeans along with some pumps and a necklace. "Ready?" She asked.

"Why do i need to be ready?"

"You will see" Sharpay said a shimmer in her eyes as we walked into East High. The halls were pretty busy as everyone was returning to their lockers before heading off to the cafteria. Everyone seemed to stop as we walked through the hall, most calling out my name for some reason. I couldn't really understand it...I had only left 2 months ago?

"Gabriella!" People called.

I smiled but whispered to Sharpay "Whats the big deal?"

"Everyone missed you" She shrugged as we walked into the cafeteria. It seemed to me the whole cafteria went silent upon seeing us. I was really confused. Why?

I smiled as i felt two strong arms snake around my waist and a head land on my shoulder. "Hey Troy"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked

"She is here to show you the amazing makeover she has had today!" Sharpay cut in before i was allowed to say anything.

"Lets see" He said, pulling away and wheeling me around to look at me fully. A huge smile crept onto his face as he moved closer to me and whispered "You have no idea how turned on i am right now"

I giggled and blushed as Troy pulled away saying this time so Sharpay could hear him "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said still blushing. "Ok, seriously everyone is staring at me"

"Babe, come sit down" Troy said leading me over to the table they used to regularly sit at - Sharpay following.

"So why are people staring?"

"Brie think about it. The last time they saw you in this school you collapsed and the last time any of them saw you outside of the school was at the baby shower. People miss you"

"Awww" I said smiling. "Wheres Chad?"

"Don't know, he is really bummed still though because of Tay"

"I would be too if someone had an abortion without telling me" Sharpay whispered

"She knows?" Troy asked in disbelief

"I told her at 3:30 this morning" I informed him. He nodded briefly, before wrapping his arm around my waist. I glanced around. I had missed this school and it was really probably the only time i was going to see it in forever...my future here after the baby was still un-decided.

"Im glad we came here today Shar, its like i'm saying a proper goodbye...Standing upright this time"

They both chuckled at my comment as someone said. "Miss Montez, what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Principal Matsui. "Oh, i just came to see the school one last time" I told him.

He nodded. "Good to see your better"

"Thankyou" I said

"Miss Evans are you not meant to be sick today?" He asked amused

"Yes sir, but umm i began to feel better" Sharpay lied.

"Alright, you might as well not resume your classes this afternoon in case the illness comes back" He said, like he knew she was lieing but was being kind.

"Random?" I wondered as he walked off.

Sharpay laughed "Definetly...Oh hey baby!" She said leaping up and running over to Zeke who had been walking towards them.

"Hey Shar...I thought you were sick" He said

"I was...but then i felt miraculously better" Sharpay joked kissing him. "I'm taking care of Gabriella"

"Alright" He smiled "I baked you some cookies" He said handing over a bag of yummy looking cookies.

"So babe, what are you doing after this?" Troy mumbled as he slowly began to kiss along my jawline.

"Going home i guess" I said blissfully.

"Hmmmm..." He said continueing his duties

"We better be going now actually" I said

"Hmmmm..." He said again, moving to my neck and sucking on the soft spot that drove me wild.

"Woah down boy! I know her sexiness is driving you wild and whatever but you kind of have an audience" Sharpay infromed us, Troy pulled away with a sigh "If i didn't have work tonight i would of completely ravished you when i got home from school" He whispered. I giggled standing up, Troy doing the same "Love you" I said leaning up and kissing him as he held my cheek and moved his lips gently across mine. "Love you too"

"Bye" I said pulling away and leaving reluctantly with Sharpay.

We got into Sharpays car and drove away from East High. It had been fun to visit it again - I was feeling kind of sad as i said "GoodBye".

"Shar where are we going?" I asked when i noticed we weren't on the route to go to my house. "This isn't the way to my house"

"I know, we are just making a pitt stop" Sharpay said.

"Where?" I wondered as we pulled up outside a familiar house. Taylors house.

"We have to sort this out - Once and for all" Sharpay said simply.

"No Effing Way Shar!" I snapped, realisation dawning on me. There was no way this was going to turn out good.

**3rd CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY TODAY! Least you can do is REVIEW right?**

**This Chapter was basically to show some of Troy's feelings about the whole Abortion Drama and how Chad is coping with it along with some cuteness that Gabriella hadn't been dressed up as anything in ages and that she had to say goodbye to East High properly. **

**Next Chapter: **

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!! Just think...A pissed off Sharpay, a Depressed Taylor and a Hormonal Pregnant Gabriella. Who knows what could happen?**

**- Sarah**


	27. The fight! The Love! The Pain!

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**A/N : Thankyou Georgia for helping write this chapter, you are a legend and i owe you one. But as i said, getting you a kiss from Zac Efron could turn out to be a bit of a challenge?? Lol! **

**BTW - WARNING - PLENTY OF SWEARING!**

"Shar, no seriously. We have had a great day so far - don't wreck it!" I pleaded as we stood outside Taylors house, i really did **not** want to see Taylor right now.

"Gabriella, we have to! We need to sort this; she had no right making you upset like she did. All because she got rid of her baby" Sharpay said forcefully as she walked up to the front door. I followed not knowing any other option, i couldn't drive and running in my condition was a definet No-No. I watched Sharpay knock as i stood in silence becoming ever more nervous by the second. The swung open to reveal a very eye-swollen, upset Taylor. I gulped as she went to close the door again, only for Sharpay to stop it with her foot.

"Nuh uh McKessie, you aren't getting away that easily. I know what you did - Gabriella told me. So we _need _to talk understand?" Sharpay snapped watching as a horror stricken Taylor slowly opened the door allowing Sharpay through. I hesitated slightly before getting pulled gently by Sharpay.

**(A/N: Credit to georgia for the next bit)**

As I walked in, I caught a glimpse of Taylor giving me a look that could only be identified as "How could you?" I felt a pang of guilt and walked as fast as my huge stomach would take me. Sharpay had lead us into the living room, sitting herself down on the large sofa. I sat next to her - afraid that if I sat next to Taylor, I would get hurt.

"So, Taylor, care to explain why you've resulted to isolation?" Sharpay asked, in her rather squeaky voice. I put my hand on my stomach, the rhythm of the baby kicking making me more relaxed - It was wierd, this was the first time in forever since the baby had been _gentle _when kicking her. Taylor didn't speak, though. She was looking at her feet, twiddling her thumbs. I saw Sharpay raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't ignore me, Taylor. Answer my question. Why are you locking yourself away from everybody?"

Still no reply, by now you could pratically hear Sharpay's blood boiling. Taylor was meant to be smart. She should've known not to ignore Sharpay Evans. Sharpay got up and stood above Taylor, pointing her manicured nail in Taylor's face.

"Answer me! Why aren't you leaving your goddamn house?!" I was admittedly scared for Taylor.

"Because I don't want to! If you'd just aborted a baby, you'd want to stay away from everyone too!" Taylor finally spoke up, looking up at Sharpay with tears in her eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Do you have any idea how selfish you're being? Your boyfriend is worried sick about you, he thinks he's done something wrong! You wanted to abort this baby, this was completely your choice. You have nobody else to blame but yourself." Sharpay said, somewhat coldly.

"I'm not blaming anybody else, Shar."

"Well stop acting like such a bitch. You're ignoring everyone else, making them feel like they've done something wrong. You made Gabriella keep a huge secret from her best friend and your _boyfriend._ People are blaming themselves for your absence. You're being so self centered, it's unbelievable." Oh dear, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"How dare you say I'm acting like a bitch! I've just lost a child and you've got the nerve to say I'm being self centered! You're meant to be my best friend - why don't you understand how hurt I am?" Taylor said, getting up so her & Shar were face to face. Sharpay scowled.

"Oh, stop being such a freaking drama queen. It was your fucking choice to abort the baby! You knew the concequences, but you still decided to kill it!"

"What else was I supposed to do, Sharpay? Keep it?!"

"You could've. You could've maybe used a condom or perhaps gone on birth control." Sharpay answered cheekily. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Keep the baby? Are you fucking serious? Nobody should keep a baby at 16 years old, Sharpay. If anything, I'd feel bad for the baby because nobody at 16 years of age is responsible enough to keep a baby. No fucking way." Oh no she fucking didn't.

"Excuse me?" I spoke, moving myself into the little argument circle. "So you're saying that you feel sorry for _my - Troy's and mine _baby because we are 16?"

"I never said that.."

"Yes you did! You just said that nobody at the age of 16 can look after a baby, and that you feel sorry for the babies. You've got a fucking cheek, Taylor. You're meant to be my best friend, you're the one who convinced me to keep the baby!" I said, my anger rising. It was her fault - I'm hormonal and she pissed me off.

"You're meant to be my best friend too, Gabriella. You told Sharpay! I told you not to tell anybody. I wouldn't be surprised if I go back tomorrow and find the whole school knows.."

"You honestly think I'd do that to you, Taylor? Do you know me at all? I agree with Sharpay - you're being too self centered."

"I'VE JUST LOST A GODDAMN BABY! I HAVE A RIGHT!"

"Don't yell at me, Taylor McKessie! It was your idea to abort the baby, you chose to kill it! You could've easily had the baby! You wouldn't have had to keep it - you could've given it away to someone who wanted a baby! Every abortion is just one more heart that won't beat; two more feet that won't walk; two more eyes that won't see - you're a fucking murderer!" I yelled. Ok, a bit over the top. But c'mon - hormones.

"Don't you dare call me a murderer! You signed those freaking papers - this is all your fault!"

"I only signed them because you wanted me to! I signed them because you _needed _me to sign them! I signed them because I fucking cared about you, Taylor!" I said cared. I saw her face drop.

"Cared?" She said quietly. I sighed deeply.

"Cared, Taylor. Back then i did, but this exact moment, I don't give 2 fucks. Yesterday, you were my best friend. Today, you're just some bitch who kills babies and has the cheek to question my life decisions." I felt the baby kick harder than it had ever done. I groaned in pain and gripped onto Sharpay for support. She looked at me worriedly.

"Gabs? Are you ok?" She questioned, leading me to the sofa. She sat me down while I clasped my stomach, rocking back and forth for some sort of support. Taylor kneeled down infront of me.

"You ok, Gabs?" She said, putting her hand on my stomach. I shoved it off.

"Don't touch my baby. You feel sorry for it, remember?" I reminded her, attempting to put my arms around my entire stomach. Of course it didn't work, but it kept her hands off of my stomach. Taylor looked down - ashamed.

"C'mon, Gabs. Let's get going." Sharpay said, helping me up as we made our way towards the door.

Before we completely exited, Sharpay turned around to face Taylor. "Think about your boyfriend, Taylor. Just think about what _he's _going through, instead of you for once." And that was it. We left Taylor's house without another word spoken.

**(A/N: End of Georgia's bit xx Thanks hun)**

* * *

**Sharpay's P.O.V** (**A/N: Something new right?**)

I practically collapsed on the sofa of the Montez household an hour after the huge confrontation with Taylor. After the arguement i managed to drive a sobbing Gabriella home, get her into the house and up to her room. It had taken 30 minutes of her crying her eyes out before she had finally became exhausted and fell asleep. I couldn't help but feel some what responsible for Gabriella being upset like this. She was right, we had, had an amazing day getting ourselves made over and seeing our boyfriends but i had to spoil it by going to see Taylor.

I was admittedly petrified when Gabriella showed pain in her face at grabbed her stomach, i seriously thought something was happening - if it had i would NEVER of forgiven myself. Never. Gabriella had re-assured me only 10 minutes ago that she felt fine now when it came to the baby. Emotionally, however, she felt drained.

I sighed, curling up on the sofa, glancing at the clock, i realised it would be a matter of minutes before Troy turned up and i would have to explain why his girlfriend had been crying. THAT i was **not** looking forward too. As if on cue, the doorbell rung throughout the house, causing me to stand up and go to answer it, flicking my blonde hair from my face as i went.

I opened the door, my saddened expression evident on my worn face. I noticed Troy's smiling face turn upside down into a confused, concerned and worried face. "Shar, whats up?"

"I need to talk to you" I said simply, beckoning Troy to follow me to the living room, taking a seat in my previous position as Troy sat next to me, looking at me intently. "Whats going on?" He asked

"I made a huge stupid mistake today. After seeing you at school. I took Gabriella to see Taylor, it was all my idea. Gabi didn't want to go. I was just sooo pissed with Taylor because she had put Gabriella through eveything...Only i didn't realise i was doing it too" I explained quickly, signalling for Troy not to speak so i could continue "We began to 'talk' but things got pretty heated and Taylor said something about 16 year olds not being capable of looking after babies and that she felt sorry for the babies...Needles to say, Gabriella flipped her lid"

"What happened?" Troy asked quietly

"They yelled, cursed and bad mouthed each other then..." I stopped, scared to continue.

"Then what?"

"You will be mad, Troy, you will flip out and don't want that" I said

"Shar, i will flip out if you don't tell me. What happened?!" Troy asked axiously.

I sighed deeply before continueing, un-able to look at Tory in the eye. "Gabriella felt a pain in her stomach"

"What! What the hell? Hello could you not of mentoned that in the beginning. Is everything ok? Where is Gabriella? is she and the baby ok?!" Troy asked all at once as he stood up in a blind panic.

"She is fine, she is asleep upstairs, she has been crying but she says everything is fine" I informed him. "Troy, i didn't mean..."

"Shar, do me a favour? Save it" Troy snapped "You have done enough damage. You shouldn't of taken Gabriella's to Taylor's what the hell was going through your mind!!"

"I...I don't know" I replied honestly "I was...I don't know"

"Great, i swear Shar. NOTHING better be wrong with my Brie or the baby inside of her understand?"

I nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek as Troy left the room and climbed the stairs out of my sight. I collapsed on the sofa once more, it had been one hell of a long day.

So at the risk of hurting Gabriella and her baby, did i knock some sense into Taylor?

I wasn't hopeful.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

My breathing remained heavy as i opened my heavy eyelids, my eyes connecting instantly with those of my boyfriends. I smiled softly as he planted a kiss gently on my lips - Our lips hardly even connecting - but all the same, it was magical. I felt his hand reach out and brush my hair out of my eyes, we both stayed silent for a few moments before Troy spoke "Are you ok? Sharpay told me"

I nodded in reply, "Don't be mad at her"

"How can i not be? Babe, she told me you had pains, it's just we are soo close to having our baby in our arms Brie, soo close and i don't want to risk anything." Troy confided in me before i scooted along the bed, patting the space beside me for Troy to join me. He did.

"Troy, listen to me ok. I'm good, Me and our baby are good. My minds a bit all over the place right now, but in general. We are good"

Troy nodded, running his hand over my waist to my butt, squeezing it gently before pulling me closer to him. However, he didn't remove his hand as he spoke "What did Taylor say Brie?"

"That, that people shouldn't be parents at the age of 16 and that she felt sorry for the babies who had 16 year old parents..."

"Do you reckon she said it in the heat of the moment?"

"Maybe, i'm not sure Troy. All i know is that, the abortion changed her. In more ways then i could ever of thought possible Troy. And it scares me that i may never have her back"

"I know babe" Troy said, kissing me briefly. "But you know, i love you right?"

"Yeah, like i love you"

"Yep, and as long as we have that, everything is fine. I promise you"

"Really?" I asked hopefully, Troy sooo had a way with words.

"Really" Troy confirmed planting another kiss on my lips. "You tired?"

"A little" I answered honestly.

"Will you be alright up here if i go talk to Sharpay quickly, i kinda flipped out and i think i need to apologise"

"Go for it" I giggled as Troy seemed to become embaressed. I watched as he left the room.

Maybe what Troy said was true. Everything would be fine aslong as we had our love.

But was fine good enough?

* * *

**Kinda short chapter right? Sorry but it had quite a bit of drama. Personally i think this chapter was ...Alright.**

**Once again thanks to Georgia for the help! **

**MuchLove**

**- Sarah**


	28. Sobbing confession

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

After leaving Gabriella to sleep in her room after her afternoon of drama, i ran downstairs, knowing what i had to do. I felt really bad about how i had treated Sharpay - She _had _looked after Gabriella last night and today, making her the happiest i had seen her in ages. Of course that didn't make up for the fact she had taken Gabriella to see Taylor and the fact they had gotten into a fight but from what Gabriella said, Sharpay had cared for her.

"Sharpay?" I asked as i entered the living room, noticing her curled up on the sofa, flicking through television channels before settling on MTV. She turned to me, looking concerned and possibly scared. I sat down beside her "I'm Sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry for? You did nothing wrong" Sharpay wondered

"I did, I flipped out on you when i had no reason to. You ave looked after Gabriella beyond my expectations and i just was scared when you mentioned the pains. Sharpay i'm scared to let anything happen to her. Most days i just want to wrap her up in cotton wool and protect her from the world...She is my Baby Brie and i couldn't stand if anything happened to her"

"I understand Troy, i do and i'm sorry i took her to Taylor's; seriously." Sharpay said "Gabriella is one of a kind"

"She is, Hey i wanted to ask your opinion on something. I have Chad's but i'm not sure right now."

"Ok, well i'm listening, go for it"

"Ok, for awhile now i have wanted to do soemthing, but Chad convinced me not to...but now i'm having doubts again" I began

"Alright, and what is it?"

"I want, i want to ask Gabriella to marry me" I said quietly.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sharpay squealed "Your kidding me right? That is freakin' amazing!"

"Shar, shhhh! I don't want Gabriella to wake up and hear. If i did ask her and she did say yes. It wouldn't be right away, we would wat till we were older. But i just feel that if she had a ring on her finger then it would really sink in that she is mine and we are together"

"Troy, i honestly think its an amazing and brilliant idea! Why did Chad tell you not to?"

"He thinks it's all too soon - Getting engaged and having a child all at the age of 16" I told her.

"Thats rubbish Troy! I think that it will giveGabriella - Not that she needs it or anything- more confidence that your together and your with her through everything."

"I guess you want me to do it then?"

"Thats up to you, but my opinion is yes, you should"

"Thanks" I said standing up "Want a drink?"

"Duh" Sharpay giggled as i left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I thought now i would do some Chaylor stuff, this is the first time i have done anything for them so bare with me! x **

**Chads P.O.V**

I'm a wreck. A complete and utter wreck who has no idea what the hell to do.

**My girlfriend -** Well, she is just not like my girlfriend anymore, we don't talk, i don't see her and she is keeping something from me. I don't know why? Why can't she tell me whats keeping her locked in her house? Why can't she tell me why she won't allow me any where near her? Why can't she speak to me? I don't understand what so ever, i can't think what i did wrong...I care for her, heck! I love her, but she doesn't seem to care or love me back. What am i meant to do, i go around to see her, 'Shes asleep' I ring her 'She's washing her hair'. Thats another thing, how many times can someone was their hair in one day. Alright, so i get the picture - She doesn't want to talk to me, but that doesn't make everything alright does it?

It hurts when i look at Troy and Gabriella and see how close they are, how they tell each other everything, how they can be together through anything - like being parents soon. Where Taylor and I don't seem to have enough trust for her to tell me whats wrong...

**My Bestfriend -** Seems to be hiding something from me, i have known him since forever and i can't stop the feeling that he knows something but won't tell me. When i bring Taylor up in the conversation he immedietely wants to change the subject and talk about something else...Usually Gabriella. Although i get the feeling he is hiding something i have to admit i admire him. The way he treats gabriella, the way she allows him to take care of her. The way he is working his butt off at school, basketball practice and his job just to get the right grades his parents want him too, live up to his dads expectations and earn enough money for him, Gabriella and their baby to live off.

Gabriella and Troy often have me thinking what it would be like to be a dad, sometimes i can think about it and think NO WAY! i couldn't be a dad, I couldn't look after a baby when i'm more concerned about my afro? Not gonna happen. But other times i can think about it and think YEAH! How cool would it be to say, 'i helped make that child. That child is mine, it has my genes...'.To care and love something soo much i guess could be awesome.

I stood oustdie Taylors house, deciding that it had come o the point where i would put everything 'out on the tabke' as they say and ask Taylor to let me in, not only to her house but her heart. If she didn't want to tell me and was still going to hide away in her house - I had a feeling that this was the end for us.

I knocked on the knocker, waiting patiently as the door was opened to reveal non other then Taylor, her appearance dishevelled and scraggily. Her eyes were swollen, she had no make-up on and she just look exhausted in general. "Can i come in? We need to talk" I asked, surprised as Taylor nodded and opened the front door wider, allowing me in. I followed her up to her room, taking a seat on the bed opposite her.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked Meekly, nervous and anxious.

"I want my Taylor back. The Taylor McKessie i fell in love with, the Taylor McKessie who was upbeat, fun and caring" I said simply

"I think that Taylors gone" She said in an almost whisper.

"Why? Where could she have gone"

"..."

"Taylor, please answer me. I love you, i really do but i can't carry on like this. I need to know whats up, i don't want to give up on this, on us Taylor but i also can't just stand by and let you shut yourself away. Away from me, your supposed boyfriend. Do you love me Taylor?" I asked. I had no idea where the soppy stuff had come from, but i needed to say it, i felt like it was my last shot and i needed to know.

"..."

"Should i take that as a no?"

"..."

I shook my head sadly, "I guess, this is the end for us then" I said, walking towards her bedroom door, stopping aburptly when i heard her break out into tears, sobbing un-controllably as she yelled. "I love you. Chad please don't leave me. I freakin' love you ok!!"

I ran to her side quickly, kneeling down beside her and pulling her into the biggest embrace i could. We seemed to stay like that forever, me stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth with she sobbed.

Soon, the sobs died down and i pulled away, joining her on the bed. "I love you too yeah? And i want to be with you Tay, more then anything but i NEED you to tell me whats wrong before i can help you"

Taylor looked at me, letting out a sob now and again. "You will be mad and break up with me anyway"

"What! What makes your think that? Taylor is can't be that bad"

"Thats the point, it is. Things were never meant to happen like this, you weren't supposed to come anywhere near close to finding out, but i can't take this. Plus what Sharpay said today about how i'm acting has effected me soo much..."

"What did Sharpay say?" I asked, utterly confused.

"She said 'Think about your boyfriend, Taylor. Just think about what _he's _going through, instead of you for once' I know i have been selfish and i'm sorry, but i made a decision and i regret it soo much! Chad, i freakin' regret it! I wasn't meant to, it was meant to be plain and simple. Over and done with - No one said it would be soo bad! No one said it would make me feel terrible..."

"Taylor, I don't understand, What did you do? What could you possibly have done to make you feel so bad"

"I, I, Chad, I...Dammit I killed our baby!" Taylor cried, her tears starting up in full force now as i sat still, a sense of numbness rushing through my veins. Did she just say what i thought she said.

I noticed Taylor look up at me before speaking again "I didn't...I don't think i thought it through, but it just seemed so simple. I found out i was pregnant and i knew i couldn't..._We_ couldn't keep it. So i had an abortion and i know i should of told you. Gabriella tired to convince me when we were at the clinic -"

"Gabriella, Gabriella was with you?" I choked out, trying to hold back the tears that were undoubtedly about to fall, she had killed our baby.

"Yes, I needed a co-signer and Gabriell..."

I cutt her off once again "Gabriella signed?! She helped!" This i was more shocked about, Gabriella helped kill our baby, she was as much to blame as Taylor. I couldn't believe this.

"Chad, please, it isn't her fault. It's mine, I told her too - Be angry at me, I didn't mean...I'm sorry" Taylor said quickly.

"Sorry?! Taylor you killed our baby! Without telling me?! Our creation" I said dumb-founded. I had never thought Taylor could do such a thing.

"Chad..."

"No. Fucking Save it Taylor! Your on your own, i never want to see you again. You killed our baby!" I yelled, standing up and leaving her room, finally letting the tears fall as i climbed into my truck, I hit the steering wheel in a sudden burst of anger. "I COULD OF BEEN A FUCKING DAD!!"

_I could of been a dad - _

_I could of been a dad - _

_I could of been a dad - _

those words, echoed around in my head along with;

_She killed our baby - _

_She killed our baby - _

_She killed our baby - _

I didn't see anyway back with Taylor, she hadn't even told me. We could've worked through it together...I stopped my thought trail as i realised something; Gabriella helped, she signed those papers - But she tells Troy everything, so either she hadn't told him or he knew and didn't say anything. I froze completely, my thoughts trailing back to earlier, i had thought that Troy was hiding something from me. It was all clear to me now.

This was it.

Troy knew too!! He knew i could've been a dad, he knew about the abortion. He knew and didn't think to tell me is supposed best friend - His supposed 'brother'

In pure anger i started the engine, knowing exactly who i was going to see; I needed to confront everyone who knew. Starting With my supposed 'Bestfriend' and ending with his girlfriend and my supposed friend.

* * *

**Ooohh! Chad is angry as hell! I'm only writing this cause im off school sick today, so i hope to have some other chapters up x **

**Plus, i know its short! Sorry but i can't always do long long chapters... One day i will do a huge one...promise!**

**Check out my profile page for updates, as i fill it in regularly. **

**LoveYouu**

**- Sarah**


	29. Chads breakdown

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**Sharpay's P.O.V**

Troy and I sat down in our previous seats in the living room after making ourselves some coffee. "You know, Gabriella will kill me if she comes downstairs right now" Troy commented as i crossed my legs on the sofa, facing him while wrapping my hands securely around the steaming hot mug.

"Hm? Whys that" I wondered

"Because she hates that i can drink coffee and she can't. I have to say above everything she has had to give up - She misses caffeine the most"

I took a sip of my coffee thoughtfully "Agreed, i have even had to stop her in mornings because she still gets up and automatically flicks the coffee switch and starts pouring herself a cup"

Troy chuckled "Sounds like Gabi"

"Huh uh. Anyway, do you plan to pop the question then?"

"Urgh, not sure. I want to, but what if Chad is right?" Troy asked

"Chad! Right? Ha hun you make me laugh. Seriously when has Chad EVER been right?" I giggled causing Troy to laugh too.

"Alright, i get it. But to be honest Shar, i have NO idea how to purpose to someone...especially the love of my life" Troy admitted shyly to me, blushing slightly.

"Aww, but thats expected Troy, your only 16. How do you imagine it?" I asked

"Imagine it? Umm i guess, i always thought id just ask...when the time was right"

I giggled "Thats one way to go. Or you could do something romantic - But thats up to you"

"What would you suggest?"

"For Gabriella? Take her out, she is sick of the house and you always spend every living minute here. If i was you i would take her to the park, a romantic meal, A night time picnic thing then go for a walk. Truly romantic" I said, kind of getting lost in my own day dream.

"Thats a good idea, Gabriella and I haven't really done anything 'romantic' per say. Mostly just in her room..."

"Woah there! Stop before i hear too much" I laughed, taking another sip of my coffee, which was almost empty by now.

"So, i hear from Zeke you have put a stop to all things 'intimate' and the like" Troy smirked.

I sat there, surprised that Troy knew ANYTHING about mine and Zekes love life, let alone wether Zeke was getting any. "What? How do you know? What has Zeke told you!"

"Woah, Chill Shar, it's locker room talk."

"Well...Didd...Did he say anything else? About..us?" I asked, feeling slightly intrigued.

"Not really" Troy shrugged, amusement coming over him at teasing me.

"Trooooy...Come on this is great! You can tell me what he really thinks about our relationship"

"Sorry Shar, Locker room talk - Should stay secret"

"What like Girl talk?. Oh i here you didn't let Gabriella down last night" I said wriggling my eyebrows suggestively at Troy, deciding to have some fun of my own - Making Troy blush was certainly fun.

"Oh and apparently, your techniques..." I began, getting cut off by Troy.

"Stop, please. I don't need to know what Brie has told you"

"Aww but come on Troy, don't you like hearing what us girls talk about?" I asked mischeviously.

"Please! No! I'm fine without that, seriously" Troy cringed.

I began to laugh uncontrollably, jumping though as the living room door swung open, hitting the neighbouring wall with a loud _BANG! _

"Chad?" I asked, seeing the bushy haired guy standing in the opening. Saying he looked angry would be a huge understatement."Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong?!" He yelled, storming into the living room in full view of Troy and I who were both confused.

"Yeah, thats what i asked?" I said.

"Dude, whats going on" Troy asked

"Whats going on?!" Chad yelled again, clenching his fists tightly. I put my coffee down and stood up, walking over to him.

"Whats with the repitition Chad, Whats the matter?"

"Whats the matter is, YOU ALL FUCKING BETRAYED ME!" He shouted.

"Shit" Troy and I mumbled under breaths, knowing exactly what Chad was on about. "Chad, Taylor told you didn't she?"

"YES SHE DID. YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW TROY" Chad looked over at Troy, who was now standing up and walking over.

"Chad, i wanted..."

"DON'T SAY YOU WANTED TO TELL ME. IF YOU DID, YOU WOULD OF!" Chad spat menancingly at Troy. "I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS TROY. BUT YOU HID THE FACT MY GIRLFRIEND HAD AN ABORTION FROM ME"

"Chad, i tried..." Troy tried, only to be cut off once again, not by words but a fist as all of the sudden Chad lunged at Troy, his fist meeting squarely with Troy's jaw. I screamed, yelling "STOP! CHAD! TROY!" I watched as Troy pushed Chad off of him - fighting back at Chad, hitting him in the eye. He pinned Chad down as he said "Chad, stop this. I don't want to hurt you - I know your upset!"

"You know NOTHING" Chad yelled taking his chance and moving away from Troy's grasp, tackling Troy to the ground. I had no idea what to do, there was no way i could pull them apart as they were too far into the arguement.

Suddenly, i remember Gabriella. She was upstairs, maybe she could come down and talk some sense into Troy and Chad. I ran up the stairs, flinging Gabriella's bedroom door open, surprised to see Gabriella still asleep with all the comotion that was happening downstairs. I shook her gently while whispering "Gabriella! Gabriella get up!"

Slowly, her eyes opened "Whats up?"

"Troy...Chad...Umm...FIGHTING!" I exclaimed, causing Gabriellas eyes to open fully and for her to spring up as quickly as she was allowed. She followed me downstairs where the grunts of Troy and Chad still fighting could be heard.

Upon the sight of Troy being pinned down by Chad and repeatedly hit Gabriella screamed "STOP IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW"

Surprisingly, the fighting stopped. A simple as that, Troy pushed Chad off of him and groaned in pain as did Chad. Gabriella hurriedly walked over "What the fuck is going on?"

I watched, sorrow filling my heart as Chad suddenly broke down into sobs, tears running continuously down his face. Gabriella rushed forward and got down to the floor (which was pretty hard for her) and pulled Chad into a hug, rubbing his back gently. I decided as Chad had Gabriella looking after him i should see Troy. I bent down in front of him "You ok?"

"Pain" He said simply "But i'll be ok" He turned to Gabriella and Chad as Gabriella continued to comfort a sobbing Chad. I knew, not even Troy had seen Chad like this, none of us had which mad it even more heartbreaking to watch. I heard Gabriella make comforting sounds to Chad, soothing him the best she could. "Shhh, Chad it's alright. Everything will be alright"

Soon, after awhile Gabriella pulled away from Chad turning to me and Troy. "Come on, we need to get you boys cleaned up - then we ALL need to talk" She said firmly. "Shar, i'm gonna need your help"

I nodded, helping Gabriella stand up. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I walked into the kitchen, helping Troy along while Sharpay helped Chad. I pulled out some chairs and sat Troy down while Sharpay sat Chad down. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before deciding what had to be done. "Shar, can you go to the bathroom in my bedroom and grab the first aid kit?"

Sharpay nodded before leaving the room while i walked to the freezer and grabbed all the ice packs we had. I wrapped 2 in 2 towels and passed one each to Troy and Chad. I shook my head worriedly "Where does it hurt Troy?"

"My eye mostly" Troy said, wincing slightly. I nodded, taking the ice pack back and placing on gently onto Troys black eye before taking one of his hands and placing it on the ice pack to hold it there steady. I turned to Chad "Chad, where does yours hurt the most?"

"My jaw" He croaked sadly, i took his ice pack and did the same i did for Troy.

"Are you mad Gabriella?" Troy asked

I sighed deeply again, i didn't really know what to think as i didn't have all the details. However, i could pretty much guess what it was about. Chad obviously knew and had come after Troy cause he had kept it from him. "I'm not mad, dissapointed slightly, but i can understand" I said looking sympathetically at Chad.

Sharpay re-entered the room, handing me the first aid kit she had retrieved. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem" She replied

"Shar, can you make some drinks or something?"

"Coffee?"

"Um, yeah for the guys, just a water for me" I said, opening the first aid kit and getting ready to patch up the two guys infront of me.

* * *

Half an hour later and Troy, Sharpay, Chad and I were sitting in the living room (Troy and I on one couch, Sharpay and Chad on the other). I had just finished patching the boys up and giving them some painkillers which were hopefully going to kick in soon.

"So, Chad i guess you found out yeah?" I asked Chad softly. _keep calm_

"Taylor told me" He nodded, not looking at me but looking at the cup of coffee in his hand instead.

"So then you know i signed the papers too right?"

He nodded again as Troy and Sharpay sat in silence deciding it was best for me to take the reigns on this. "I didn't want to Chad, you have to understand that"

"But you did. Why Gabriella? You of all people, why did you help?" Chad asked, looking up form the mug and directly into my eyes.

"Because one of my bestfriends needed my help." I answered truthfully.

"So?"

"So...If you had seen her Chad, the way she pleaded with me for help. You would of understood"

"But i didn't. I couldn't. It was kept from me"

"I know, i was against it Chad, as was Troy"

Silence.

"Can you tell me everything please, everything" Chad asked.

I nodded. Not even Troy or Sharpay had heard everything.

"Ok, from the beginning. It started with the baby shower you all threw for me, Taylor told me then that she thought she may be pregnant. I said i would help and i went out and bought her the pregnancy tests, they were posetive. We told Sharpay but Taylor couldn't take telling you Chad. We tried to persuade her but she wouldn't have any of it. She slept around mine and woke me up in the middle of the night where she told me about the abortion. Again, i tried to persuade her differently, i really did but she ignored it and said 'if i was a good friend i would do this for her' so i did" I said, pausing for breath, feeling as Troy ran his hand along my thigh and grasped my hand that was resting there - still in complete silence.

"The next day, we told everyone that Taylor had the flu, even at that point Sharpay didn't know about the abortion. Anyway, we went to the clinic where we found out she needed the co-signer. Chad, even i had wanted to pull out of it all then and say no she said she would go find someone else to sign anyway, so i signed for her. She had the abortion and i brought her back here where i called Troy and confessed to what had happened. Troy and i then tried once again to convince her but she stood her ground and said we couldn't tell anyone." I paused again, watching as Chads face was expressionless, no emotion evident.

"Then as you know yesterday, we had an arguement. It was about you and how she wouldn't allow me to tell anyone." I said "Then last night i told Shar and then today we went to see Taylor again. Again, we argued...Then i guess she told you" I finished.

Silence.

"Chad, we did try and it hurt Troy and I that we couldn't tell you"

Chad nodded slowly, tears prickling his eyes "I understand"

"Man, i wanted to tell you. Soo many times..." Troy began. "We are sorry"

"I know, and i can understand you tried" Chad began "I guess, i'm not really mad at you...it was more because i was shocked Taylor told me i could of been a dad and then i realised you had kept it from me and that just added to it. I just needed to release my anger"

"What better place then my face?" Troy smiled slightly as i rested back in his arms.

"Yeah, sorry man" Chad said quietly as if ashamed

"Well, i'm sorry too but you know, from now on man, we are all behind you right Shar? Brie?" Troy said

"Definetly" Shar and I agreed.

"But Chad, for now...i think you just need to keep your distance from Taylor - As do we all." I said "Because i really don't want to be having to clean up anymore fights"

"Agreed" Everyone said.

So, Chad now knew. And although i was happy he knew and we had patched things up i couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Taylor. Sure, i had just told everyone we should give her some space - but was that what i really thought? Because afterall she _was _my best friend and the thought of her being alone when such a big thing had happened was truly terrifieing for me.

No one deserved to be alone.

* * *

**Ok, so this story was a little long-winded, but i wanted to get it over with... **

**Next Chapter i will be doing some review responses so send in some good reviews if you want to be mentioned and replied. **

**Hope this was ok cause i'm writing it at 23:35pm at night and i'm shattered. **

**- Sarah**


	30. Gabriella's great escape

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**(A/N: Ok lets take a second to scream "I HAVE MANAGED TO WRITE 30 CHAPTERS!!" I have NEVER managed that before! I'm soo happy.)**

You know how i thought everyone was being way too over protective of me? Watching my every move and NEVER leaving me alone? ...Turns out that was just the beginning.

It has got worse.

I guess it because i'm a little over 8 months pregnant now and its getting close to my due date - Everyone seems to be stepping up the protectiveness. Making me practically home-bound.

I'm not allowed anywhere! The shops? Nope.

The park? Nope.

Troy's house? Surprisingly nope.

Thats right, i wasn't even allowed to walk to _my _boyfriends house. Although, i guess i didn't really _need _to anymore as Troy had succesfully moved in with me, my mom and Sharpay yesterday. But all the same, it was like i had no freedom. I just wanted our baby too arrive. I had been to the doctors for my appointment recently and thankfully Doctor Price had said everything was going great. Troy had come with me and we had sat down and talked with the Doctor about the giving brith procedure. It kind of surprised me when the doctor had asked what kind of birth i wanted because i literally had never though about it. After a quick consultation with Troy however, we decided that if i needed it (Which no doubt i would) i would have gas and air that was supposed to help.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was. She was 'on duty' for looking after me today as Troy was at a saturday basketball practice and Sharpay was at her grandparents visiting them, her parents and her brother. It made me laugh how Troy would make sure someone was with me all the time in case i went into labour, putting people 'on duty' at different times.

"Hey mami" I said greeting her.

"Hello my beautiful daughter. How are you?" She asked

"I'm good, what you doing?" I asked, rubbing my back as it was feeling extremely painful.

"Well, i'm cleaning the kitchen, then i'm going to go do some more to the nursery then after that i'll make us some lunch" My mother told me

"Cool, well i'm going to see whats on the wonderful world of t.v" I said sarcastically leaving the kitchen and entering the living room. taking my usual space on the couch after turning the television set on. I flicked absentmindedly through the channels landing on one that was running the very familiar t.v chat show. Oprah! **(A/N: I though we needed Oprah back :P) **I glanced at it, hearing the word 'Abortion' I put the remote control down, listening intently to what was being said. Was this just some sort of coincidence? Or was it a sign?

True to our words, Chad, Shar, Troy, me and even Zeke hadn't had ANY contact with Taylor. I kind of wanted too but i was scared to; what if we got into another fight? I had to admit i missed Taylor dearly as she _was _one of my best friends... i kept thinking of different things that could happen if i went to see her. It seemed to me i was afraid Taylor was going to kill me or something like she was a mass murderer when obviously she wasn't and i was just being stupid...

I listened to Oprah speak "Today we will be discussing how abortions effect people"

For the next few minutes i watched and listened. It surprised me how much the story on the television related to Taylor and her situation...It also surprised me that it was showing me what Taylor was going through - Maybe i was being too harsh on Taylor? Afterall i never really stopped to ask her how she felt? Sure, i asked if she was ok but that wasn't the same was it? We all just pressured her into telling everyone and didn't think of the true effect killing a baby could have on her. According to Oprah it was life changing and the woman who had, had the abortion needed loving friends and people around them otherwise they may never come out of the depression that would 9 times out of 10 happen.

I sighed, turning the television set off and standing up. I was probably going to get into soooo much trouble for what i was about to do but who cares? I walked into the kitchen, noticing my mom was no longer there. I smiled happily, realising she was proabably already in the spare room that was being made over into a babys' nursery. I picked up my jacket that was hanging on a nearby hook in the all way and stepped into a pair of my flat shoes before picking up my mobile and leaving the house.

I know i shouldn't of, but if i had told me mom she would of said i couldn't go and then i would never of been able to see Taylor. I could of rang her but what i wanted to say couldn't be said over the phone. With any luck i could get over to her house, talk to her and get back before my mom noticed i was gone; it was a long shot but i was up for it.

Alright, so i guess people were right about one thing, when it came to walking at 8 months pregnant was no easy feight. It was hard work. 10 minutes later however i found myself standing outside of Taylors house. I was feeling extremely nervous as i walked to her front door, knocking. Within 3 minutes the door swung open to reveal Taylor. To be honest she looked no better then when we had, had that fight. We just seemed to stare at each other before i decided to speak up. "Taylor, can i come in?"

She nodded silently, opening the door for me to enter, i walked in and followed her to the living room; taking a seat on one of the couchs as she took a seat on another one. We sat in silence once again before we both spoke at the same time "I'm sorry"

I smiled at her causing her to smile back. I pulled my self of the couch as she did the same thing, she pulled me into a hug to best she could. "I really am sorry Gabi"

"I know and so am i" I said once we had pulled away and taken our seats again. "None of us really thought about what you were going through. It was me who was being selfish Taylor"

"How did you work that out? Gabi, i have had sooo much time to think and i understand now why you wanted me to tell everyone. I think that if i had told everyone i wouldn't of been alone like i have been. I understand that if i had told everyone i would have had all the support i needed and wouldn't of needed to isolate myself"

"Why did you isolate yourself Tay, you had me. I was with you"

"I guess, seeing you pregnant, knowing you had a child when i didn't anymore kind of broke my heart. It's not your fault. I just don't know what to do Gabi, i have lost everyone except my parents and even they don't like me too much right now."

"You have me." I said quietly "Do your parents know?"

"I told them, after i told Chad" Taylor said "They were dissapointed but didn't react half as bad as Chad"

"Yeah, Chad reacted pretty badly"

"How do you know?"

I sighed "He came around after you told him and had a fight with Troy, then cried his eyes out and i had to comfort him"

Taylor sat up straighter, concern showing on her make-up less face "What!"

"Yeah, he put two and two together and realised Troy knew and been hiding it, they fought."

"Are they both okay?"

"Yeah, Troy's and his bruises have basically gone, they made up and stuff so its ok" I told her.

Taylor nodded "Gabi, i just don't know how to get my life back. Get my friends back, and Chad; if thats possible. I just don't know anymore. I'm sick and tired of being alone Gabs."

I nodded in understanding "We will think of something Taylor."

* * *

Before i knew it i had been at Taylors for an hour, we had sat talking all of the time about ways of getting Taylors life back on track and about my life and Troy. I was soo happy we were back on speaking terms and possibly friends again. I jumped hearing my mobile ring loudly. "Shit" I cursed noticing it was Troy.

"Whats up?" Taylor asked

"Umm slight problem, i'm meant to be at home right now under my moms supervision"

"Gabi! Will Troy be mad?"

"One way to find out" I said pressing the 'accept call' button. "Hello?"

"Gabriella! Where are you? Are you ok?" Troy's worried voice said.

"Troy, i'm fine"

"Then where are you, i come back from basketball practice to see you not at home, i go upstairs and your mom didn't know you had left"

"Sorry, i had to get out of the house" I explained "I was sick and tired of being cooped up Troy"

"I understand Brie, and i have been feeling really bad and i know i have been really over protective but you could of at least told someone Babe" Troy said.

"I know, sorry once again"

"It's ok, where are you babe?" Troy wondered

"I'm...I'm...um i'm at Taylors"

"What?" Troy wondered "Why are you there?"

"Because Taylor and i are friends now"

"Ok, please explain later, but right now do you want me to come pick you up then we can go somewhere, get you some fresh air? Just the two of us" Troy asked, i smiled knowingly, i knew he was feeling bad that i had, had to resort to sneaking out of the house. "Sure, come pick me up" I said "Love you" I hung up and turned to Taylor "Troy's coming to pick me up"

"Alright" Taylor smiled "We're good now though yeah. Friends?"

"Friends" I confirmed "I'll talk with Troy and see if we can think of any ways to put your life back together."

"Ok but don't focus all your energy on me hun, you have a baby to think of" Taylor said timidly.

"I know, no one ever lets me forget it" I rolled my eyes as Taylors doorbell rung. Taylor helped me up and led me to the front door, opening it to see Troy. "Hello Taylor" he said curtly.

"Hi Troy" Taylor replied quietly. I sensed the uncomfortableness and moved forward, leaving the house "Taylor, i will ring you ok?"

"Sure, Bye Gabi" Taylor said

"Bye Tay" I said, linking my hand with Troys and walking with him down the driveway to his car.

"So you really made up?" Troy asked "What happened to staying away from her?"

"Maybe i realised that she needs support and not judgement" I shrugged as Troy helped me into his car before he went around to the drivers side. "Troooy, can we go somewhere nice and fresh airy?" I asked

"Yeah of course. The park?" Troy asked, i nodded and smiled at him.

"Sorry once again for leaving without telling anyone"

"Well, sorry for keeping you as a prisoner"

"Nah babe, i know you just care." I said softly.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Gabriella and I soon found ourselves at the park, walking hand in hand along the grass, the sun beaming down on us. It was sooo peaceful and blissful. "Can we sit down babe?" Gabi asked.

"Sure" I said leading her over to a bench, I helped her sit down then sat next to her. She rested her head on my chest while I rested my chin on her head, pulling her as close as possible. I storked her hair gently as i wondered how on earth i became soo lucky. How could this be happening? Even after 8 months things still hadn't sunk it and it wierded me out then in less then a month our baby would be here.

Our creation.

I moved free hand that wasn't stroking Gabriella's soft brown hair into my pocket, feeling the square box that rested inside. When would it be the right time? I really did want to go with Sharpays decision but found that at nights Gabriella was either extremely horny or extremely tired, either way not wanting to leave the house. **(A/N: Lol! ;)) **

When would it be the right time to propose?

Now?

When we had our child?

When our child was 18?

I didn't know, but what i did know was that deep down i wanted to do it, i wanted to propose but it was just finding the perfect moment. However, with all the drama that had happened between Taylor and everyone it _never _seemed like the right time what so ever.

I sighed, possibly a little too loudly as Gabriella asked "Whats up?"

"Nothing" I said, kissing the top of her head

"Don't lie to me wildcat"

"Babe, i'm just doing what i'm always doing. Thinking." I replied softly.

"Hmmmm...About the baby?"

"Yeah...and us" I said

"What about us?" She asked curiously. I took her chin in my hand and moved it to my face, kissing her lips gently.

"Just about how much i love you" I told her, kissing her again.

"Mmmm...I love you too" She smiled happily, her face completely glowing.

All i could think was; how beautiful can one woman be?

* * *

**This chapter i tried to in-corporate some humour, seriousness and sweetness between Gabriella, Taylor and Gabriella, Troy. **

**What would you like to see next Chapter? Please send in your ideas. **

**I was thinking of doing a chapter with mostly Chad's P.O.V but i need your ideas for what could happen with him x **

**As promised: **

**REVIEW REPSONSES - **

**Baby D -** Thanks for your very detailed review. Your like a writers dream because you put sooo much effort into your reviews and soo much heart into helping writers with their work.

**Paigey08 - **Ha you don't know how much i can't wait for the Troyella baby...I want to get there quickly but i also keep coming up with new ideas /

**Wishing-is-waisting - **I hope this chapter kept up to your expectations. Obviously Gabriella is ok with Taylor now but can Chad forgive her that quickly.?

**zacvanessaxxx - **Lol, addictive? Thats cool. Keep enjoying it!

**corbinsbabygrl1 - **I have tried to get the sequence right as it kind of gets confusing i also try to in-corporate as much humour as i can as even i understand you need to lighten a sad situatution up. :)

**FineJordbaer -** Lol, i try to keep loads of different emotions in it...it is kinda hard though.

**LoveYou.**

**- Sarah**


	31. Chad's confusion

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**(A/N: So i agreed to to the Chad chapter! ;) Love it or hate it ppl!) **

**Chad's P.O.V**

_I lay in bed, my eyes slowly opening as i woke up, trying to understand my surroundings. I was in my room in my house that i still shared with my parents. I looked to my side to see a familiar body laying beside me. Taylor McKessie. I turned around, wrapping my arm around her naked waist. I murmured softly, smiling as her eyes opened, focusing upon me the same smile on her face as i had. "Morning beautiful" I said _

_"Hey Chad" She said as a loud shrill filled the house. It was our 6 month old son. Jake Micheal Danforth. "I'll get him" Taylor said, standing up and pulling on a pair of my shorts and a shirt. _

_"Nah babe, let me go get the little guy" I said, leaping up putting some boxers on before running out of the room and down the hallway to our sons nursery. I opened the door to see Jake sitting up in his crib, crying his eyes out. He looked soo much like Taylor it was unbelievable. I leant down and picked him up in my arms, holding him the way Taylor had taught me too. I rocked him gently "Hey, come on bud, calm down, shall i take you to mommy?"_

_He continued to cry as i carried him back down the hallway to Taylors' and mine room. I smiled as we entered, spotting Taylor sitting on the bed, she opened her arms allowing me to pass her our son. I watched as she comforted him, managing to quieten him as i joined them on the bed, wrapping my arm around the both of them. _

_I was soo glad Taylor had told me the instant she found out she was pregnant and we had decided against any form of abortion. We stuck through it and came out with a beautiful son. Taylor and i couldn't have been stronger living at my house with Jake even if we were only 16. We were together and that was all that counted. _

_We were a family. _

I woke with a start, sitting up quickly and glancing at my surroundings, i _was_ in my room, i turned around, a frown coming across my face at the sight of the empty space beside me, no Taylor laying there. I groaned sadly. Every morning i seemed to wake up like this having had the same dream of what it would like to be a father. I was just sooo upset that Taylor would do something sooooo...Life-changing, without even talking to me. I thought we loved each other, i thought we were in everything together.

Obviously, i was wrong because she found out she was pregnant and went and killed it. What hurts the most is that i would strangely of liked to be a dad but Taylor obviously didn't trust me.

I stood up and stretched, not bothering to have a shower before i pulled my clothes on. A baggy red _Wildcat _shirt and some red basketball shorts. I trudged downstairs and into the kitchen, wondering what day it was? I had basketball practice yesterday but no school...so it must sunday now right?

"Morning Chad" My mother said as i entered the kitchen.

I didn't reply as i went to the refridgerator and pulled out a cartoon of orange juice, not bothering to pour it into a glass before drinking it. "Hi son" My dad said, looking up from his newspaper. I sighed and walked over to the toaster, putting in a couple of slices of bread.

"Chad, what have you got planned today?" My mom asked, i knew what she was doing - she was trying to get conversation out of me like she did everyday recently since she noticed i wasn't my normal self. My mom and dad didn't know about Taylor and the abortion however and i had NO intention of telling them.

"Chad? Yours mothers talking to you" My dad said reproachfully as i ignored them still and grabbed the toast as it popped up having finished toasting. I buttered it quickly before sticking a piece into my mouth while holding the other and leaving the room indifferently. I stopped outside the kitchen door, out of view while listening to what my parents were saying.

"He has changed" I heard my mother say. "He isn't the same anymore Paul and i think it has something to do with Taylor; he never sees her anymore"

"Yeah, i noticed that too. Do you reckon they broke up?"

"I'm not sure, Chad was in love with Taylor; it must of been something pretty big. Chad was besotted for her and Taylor had such a great influence on Chad"

"I agree, how do we get our son back though? It's hard enough to get him to go to basketball practice let alone even talk to us"

"I have no idea."

I sighed, moving away from the door and running upstairs, still eating the toast i had. I lay on my bed, my head spinning. I had no idea what to do - I was making my parents unhappy now and that was the last thing i wanted to do - Everything was just soooo screwed up.

* * *

After laying in bed all day i had come up with three choices;

1) I could go and see Taylor and see if i can get a proper explaination or things sorted out.

Or

2) I leave her be and never see her again.

Or

2) Run away to Thahiti

Number 2 seemed like the mostly likely option (Even though number 3 was very inviting - it didn't seem full proof) but everytime i decided in my mind to go along with it i would think about her, the way she smiled, her beaufitul eyes, her body and her personality. I loved her and there was no denying it - I just wondered if i could ever forgive her? One way to find out; option 1.

I climbed off my bed and picked up a _Wildcats _hoodie, putting it on before grabbing my cars keys and leaving the house with no word to my parents. I soon found myself outside Taylors house; Nervous as hell and with no idea what i was goin to say to her. None the less, i knocked on the door, burying my hands deep within the hoodies pockets as i stared downwards at my feet. The door opened to reveal Taylors mom; she looked confusedly at me before speaking "Chad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm guessing you know about what Taylor did?"

"Yeah i do" She said

I nodded "WelI need to speak to Taylor"

"Is that such a good idea Chad? After everything?"

"I'll be calm, i promise. I guess i just need closure or something. Please Mrs McKessie?" I pleaded softly. Finally after a minute she opened the door. "She's in her room"

I nodded and climbed the stairs to her room and slowly opened the door to see Taylor on the other side of the room, her top pulled up to show her tummy as she looked into her full length mirror. In the reflection i could see her run her fingertips over her stomach, a sad expression across her face. She looked like she had been crying, i sighed sadly before coughing to let my presence be known.

"Shit!" She cried, pulling her top down and turning to the offending noise A.K.A me. "Chad?" She asked wiping her tears away as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Yeah, thats about the 100th time someone has said that to me recently" Taylor said trying to lighten the situation. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. I walked over to her bed, sitting down while she sat opposite me.

"Why?" I asked after a minute.

"I was scared" Taylor replied, obviously understanding the blunt question.

"Of me?"

"I don't think so...More of how you would react; like others" Taylor said looking down at her hands. "I thought it would be best"

"And was it?" I wondered, trying to keep all anger and annoyance from my voice.

She shook her head sadly "No, i regret it"

"right..." I said, not sure what to say next. Taylor looked up at me. "I'm sorry"

"I don't know if that can make things better" I said simply

"i don't know either, Chad, i know you can't forgive me. I'm not surprised; i can't forgive myself. I just need you to understand"

"I can't, i don't understand. Didn't you trust me?"

"Trust? Chad, this has nothing whatt so ever to do with trust. Chad, i trust you with my life." Taylor said looking confused.

"But then..." I began but was cut off.

"I thought...I didn't think i could be a mom ok?, i didn't think you would want to be dad either"

"And you thought you could make that decision for me?" I asked, getting slightly angry "You had no right"

"I know" Taylor agreed timidly. I was admittedly a little taken back at her agree-ance. "What can i do to make it up to you?"

"You could travel back to when you had the abortion and undo it..." I snapped.

"I would if could Chad." She said calmly.

"Taylor, where do we stand?" I wondered bluntly.

"I don't know chad, thats your call." She answered.

I sat looking at her, her eyes swollen, she had no make-up on but looked slightly more gathered then the last time i had seen her and she had told me about the abortion. I didn't know what to do. I knew, deep down i still loved her but i felt as if my heart was broken in too many places...

"Things can never go back to what they were..." I began.

"I know Chad, but i want my life back; at least part of it. I understand things will never be the same, but i can try to get some of it back right?"

"I guess"

"I still love you Chad, that never changed and never will" Taylor told me.

I looked up at her into her eyes, i knew she was telling the truth. I could tell she _did _want her life back. It was like her face told a huge story; the story of the despair, sadness and depression she had been through the past few weeks. The decisions and consequences she had to face. I felt myself soften slightly before my hand reached forward cupping her chin in my hand while the pad of my thumb stroked her cheek. I didn't know what had come over me but i suddenly had such and urge, _a need _to be with Taylor again.

I moved closer, our lips joining together as we ended up kissing. My other hand rubbed Taylors waist, pulling her closer to me, before flipping her over so i was hovering over her, me resting gently on her body - Puzzle like. We kissed softly and tenderly as i slipped my tongue gently into her mouth. There was no battle, no fight for dominance; just mine and Taylors lips rubbing against each others much like our tongues.

Taylor sighed blissfully as she ran her hands up my body, under my shirt and over my abs. I straddled her and pulled my shirt over my head. My body seemingly reacting on its own. Taylor smiled before pulling me back down for another kiss, slowly and delicately i ran my hand under her top and to her stomach. I pulled away from the heated kiss and rested my fore-head against hers; ours faces inches from each other. "I'm sorry you went through it without me"

Taylor nodded softly "I'm sorry i didn't tell you. For what its worth, my thoughts have changed. You would've made a great dad. I'm sorry i took that away from you"

I nodded briefly, before pulling her top over her head to reveal her breasts covered by a bra...

Having Taylor in my arms as we made sweet love could not have made me any happier. Sure, things between us weren't going to be perfect; I couldn't just forget. But we were going to work through it. It seemed i needed Taylor more then i could ever of thought.

We were 'Chaylor' as people put it and with a little bit of work i hoped we would always be Chaylor and not just Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie.

* * *

**Alright guys, so a kind of filler chapter - Showing the desperation and make-up of Chaylor. Its wierd cause i have never written any Chaylor parts where they weren't fighting. **

**Anyway, i feel my story is coming to an end - Im going to start on chapter 32 now and see where it leads me before i let you in on any other details. **

**BTW - From now on its basically TROYELLA!! Does happy dance**

**LoveYou..x **

**- Sarah **

**P. S - Little shout out to Baby D, Good luck preparing for your exams Girl! You will ROK 'em! x :)**


	32. Overdue? Inducing? Confusion?

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**A/N: I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Baby D - she has constantly supported this story and many others i have written. She also leaves lengthy comments on every chapter and for that i am grateful. So Baby D - This is my way of saying thanks. Keep it up and i will be decidating more to you in the near future. (If anyone else wants a chapter dedicated to you all ya got to do is review...alot :P) Anyway, on with the chapter...!x!**

**Troy's P.O.V**

(**SUNDAY - same day as Chad's P.O.V takes place)**

I sighed, wiping the sweat of my fore-head as i glanced around the room. It was finally finished, the babys' nursery was complete. It had taken 3 days of hard work to get it done. We (as in, me, Ms Montez, my parents and Sharpay) had to the remove the old stuff from the spare room, re-paint it, then put all the newly bought stuff in it aswell as making it child proof.

Gabriella, her mom and my mom had spent the whole week (while Sharpay and i were at school) going through many catalogues, picking out stuff we needed to buy. A stroller, a crib, changing table and many other things that i couldn't remember the name of. It had helped Gabriella get involved and of course she thoroughly enjoyed it, she had also enjoyed going through the numerous clothes and toys that had been bought for us and putting them in the baby's closet and toy chest. I was totally happy with this because it meant she was enjoying herself and didn't have to worry about her doing anything to strenuous. Anyway, we had just finished moving everything in and setting it up and i couldn't of been prouder.

"It's perfect Troy" Gabriella said, a smile beaming across her face. "Thankyou, everyone for your help" She said turning towards Sharpay, my parents and her mom.

"Yeah guys, we couldn't of done this by ourselves and thanks for the stuff you bought, you didn't have too." I thanked them all. (**A/N: Nursery pic in profile)**

"No worries, this room looks amazing though. Wether its a girl or a boy it will be happy in here" My mom said. I nodded and wrapped one of my arms around Gabriella and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Right, well i think we have all deserved a drink and maybe we could order some food in?. Lucille, Jack your more then welcome to stay for dinner tonight" Gabriella's mom said.

To be truthful i hadn't even realised that it was that late, but apparently so. "Oh, Maria we can't do that" My mom said

"Of course you can, you have helped all day, the least we can do is let you stay for dinner and dare i say, you would like to spend a bit more time with Troy?"

"True" Lucille giggled, leaving the room with Gabriella's Mom, my dad following.

"Right, come on love birds, food time!" Sharpay said happily.

"Yeah, have you had anything to eat today Brie?"

"Yep, i was a good girl and haven't skipped one meal soo far today" Gabriella smiled proudly at me before taking my hand and leading me out of the room with Sharpay.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I sat beside Troy on the sofa, glancing around at Sharpay who sat next to me, my mom who sat in a seperate chair and Mr and Mrs Bolton who sat together on the other couch, all eating the food we had ordered in. I couldn't help but smile, everyone looked sooo happy. Troy looked at me when he noticed i wasn't eating but just staring into space.

"Babe, you ok?" He asked.

"Yep" I nodded as i jumped slightly, my phone's ringtone, ringing loudly. I pulled my cell out of my pocket, suddenly noticing the whole room was quiet. "Its Tay" I whispered before answering "Hey Tay"

"Hey Gabi" She whispered.

"Taylor, why are you whispering?" I asked

"Because, umm...oh my god i can't believe im telling you this!" Taylor whispered excitedly.

"Telling me what?" I wondered confusedly.

"I'm laying in bed with Chad!"

"EEEeeeeepppppppppp!!" I squealed loudly, literally nearly defeaning Troy who was sitting beside me. "How the HELL did that happen!?"

"He came around mine, we talked then...then we ended up together! Gabs, i can feel it; i'm getting my life together! Its happening"

"I'm soooo happy for you Tay" I said, not able to keep a smile of my face. "Hey, why don't you come around after school tomorrow and we can talk or something yeah?"

"Definetly, well i better go hun. Chad might wake up. Bye!" Taylor hung up.

"Whats going on?" Sharpay wondered as i too hung up.

"Taylor just happens to be back with Chad i think"

"How the hell did that happen?" Sharpay asked

"I'm not fully sure" I shrugged "But she is coming around tomorrow, so be nice" I said remembering Sharpay and Taylor hadn't _quite _made up yet. In fact; Sharpay was incredibly shocked when she found out i had made up with her on her return from her grandparents house.

"Yeah sure, whatever" She mumbled, smiling slightly to let me know she was joking.

"So Gabriella, how are you feeling about having the baby, nervous?" Lucille asked me out of the blue.

"Petrified" I said truthfully as Troy laced his hand with mine and gripped it firmly.

"Sweety you will do fine" My mom said.

"Hope soo...I can't wait to have the baby already. It seems forever since i found out, now i just can't wait"

"Yes, well let's hope you don't go over your due date" My mom said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"Well, i was overdue with Gabriella, she was a few days late then she should of been"

"Damn, i would hate if that happened to me." I said

"Well, you have your 41 week appointment next week right? Check it out with your doctor if the baby hasn't come before then obviously"

"Yeah, thats a good idea" I said "Will you be coming Troy?"

"Duh" Troy smirked

Everyone laughed.

"As i have said many times before Gabriella, you have a special one there. Never let him go" My mom told me. I nodded then said "Never"

* * *

"Troy, i swear to god, stop calling up those fucking stairs! i'll be there in a minute!" I yelled from Troys and mine bedroom. It was a week later and the day of my 41 week appointment; saying i was pissed was a certain understatement. Why was i pissed? Two reasons;

1) The baby that i was dieing to have STILL hadn't come!

and

2) I couldn't reach to put on my favourite pair of flats that went perfectly with my outfit.

Cruel, Cruel world

I huffed, crossing my arms in defeat. I knew i had to hurry up because Troy was waiting and we had to get to the hospital so i grabbed my shoes and left the room, carrying them instead of putting them on my feet. I descended the stairs to see Troy talking to my mother at the bottom of them, both of looking up as i walked slowly down.

"Sweety, why aren't your shoes on?" My mom asked

"Don't ask" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "But i swear, if i don't have this baby soon. I'm going to go crazy!! I love it and all but there is only soo much i can take" I muttered.

"C'mere babe" Troy said, his hand stretched out to take the shoes. I handed them over and watched as Troy bent down, fitting them onto my feet with ease.

"Smart ass" I mumbled with a smirk as i began to walk to the front door. "Come on Troy, we haven't got all day. Jeez, you would of thought you would of been ready before me?" I joked as Troy rolled his eyes before saying bye to my mom and leaving the house with me.

* * *

Soon, we were both sitting in the familiar hospital room i had visted numerous times over my 41 weeks of pregnancy. I was of course sitting on the bed while Troy sat beside me in a rather uncomfortable looking plastic chair.

"Troy, what if i do become overdue like my mom. You read what that website said last night. I might have to have labour induced"

"Yeah i know but we agreed right, we will run it out as long as posible and leave the induction till the last possible moment"

"Yeah" I agreed slowly. "It's annoying to know our baby is sooo close to being in our arms and yet it won't happen"

Troy nodded as the hospital door swung open and my doctor/obstetrician entered. "Hello Gabriella, Troy" She smiled, clipboard in hand.

"Hey Doc" I said

"Hey" Troy greeted her.

"Alright, so 41 weeks and still no baby?"

"Nope, still as fat as anything" I mumbled.

"Aawww, well we definetly have somethings to discuss then." Doctor Price said sitting down.

"Shoot" I said.

"Alright, so lets check your due date to be on the safe side." She said.

15 minutes later and everything was sorted, the doctor had calculated my due date and confirmed it was next week. She had also checked the size and position of the baby along with doing an internal examination (That Troy was not present for)

"Alright, have you two talked about if it comes to you being overdue Gabriella?" Doctor Price asked as Troy re-entered the room.

"Yeah, we read up about it and decided - as much as i want to have the baby, we are going to put off having an induction as long as possible"

"Well have you read about different ways of incuding labours we have? Like a membrane sweep for example?"

"No, whats that?" Troy asked

"A Membrane sweep can be done by your midwife **(A/N: Not been introduced yet but just go along with it for now) **or by me. While internally examining you, your midwife or i will simply 'sweep' a finger around the neck of your womb (cervix). The aim is to separate the membranes around your baby from your cervix. This releases hormones called prostaglandins, which may kick-start your labour. A membrane sweep increases the likelihood that labour will start within 48 hours. It has a higher chance of working if the neck of your womb is already softening and preparing for labour. It does not increase the risk of infection to either you or your baby." Doctor Price told us. I had never heard of this but it sounded easy. **(A/N: Boff mode again!! Lol you love it really :P)**

"Is it uncomfortable?"

"It isn't the most comfortable thing in the world; but i think we should wait a few days after your due date has past before we think about induction as it can be quite dangerous if you go too far over the due date ok? But you know, don't tell anyone i mentioned this; but if you are both soo against induction, there are other non-medical remedies." Doctor Price said quietly

"Like?"

"Well, many woman i have seen who are overdue have told me such things like a hot curry, walking up and down the stairs and even making love induce labour; obviously, my professional opinion would be not to try these. But my personal opinion would be even if these don't work, they will certainly relax you"

I giggled, the cogs in my head turning. **Note to self:** Read up a bit more about these remedies. "Ok, so is everything fine with the baby other then possibly being overdue?" Troy said

"Yes, the size and position seem fine. Gabriella you have certainly done well since your collapse a while back."

"Thanks but i couldn't of done it without Troy or my friends and family" I glanced at Troy who smiled.

"You know, if i was both of you, i would go and enjoy some treats or something, because i can tell you now, when your baby is here thats not going to be as easy" Doctor Price advised. "You both have put up with alot. Oh and your midwife, Angie has told me to tell you to ring her if you think your going into labour or anything ok?"

"Yep" I said standing up "Thanks Doctor" Troy and I said.

"Thats ok, now i'll see you 11 days if you haven't given birth before then obviously" Doctor Price said as we left the room.

I giggled "Bye"

"Shes givien us quite alot to think about hasn't she?" I said

"Yep, i really think we should stay away from inducing as-long as possible though babe. I think we need to let nature take its course"

"Hmmmmm..."

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, you ALL owe me with Reviews now because i was going to finish the chapter here but i am feeling generous and am going to continue this chapter a little longer :P) **

One week later

"Fucking stupid toaster!! Stay down...Why the HELL is the bread popping back up. ARRGHHHH!" I yelled, slightly louder then i had wanted. Suddenly, Troy ran down into the kitchen, followed by my mom and Sharpay who were all still in their pyjamas all of them looking tired and barely awake.

"What happened!" Troy exclaimed.

"Umm..." I looked away sheepily. "The Toaster is broken"

Sharpay groaned, walking over and flicking the plug switch on "Try turning it on"

I blushed, as the bread stayed down at my command. "Sorry?"

"Going back to bed" Sharpay mumbled as she left the kitchen. I guess she was just soo used to me being annoyed recently because the baby _still _hadn't come.

"I'm going to get changed" My mom said also leaving the kitchen.

I stood awkwardly with Troy not sure what to say. I hadn't _meant _to wake him - especially after how tired he had been recently with everything. "Sorry" I repeated.

Troy just smiled sympathetically before engulfing me in a hug. "Due date today yeah?"

"Yeah" I mumbled into his chest.

"What do you plan on doing today; that book said that you 'should have something planned for every day' and as i am being forced out with Chad and Zeke today who seem to forget your pregnant; i can't do anything with you" Troy said softly

"Babe, you don't have to spend every day with me, after the doctors appointment, when you haven't reluctantly been at school, basketball practice or work, you have been with me" I said "I don't mind, obviously, but it will be good for you to be with the guys for a little while. Hell, it might just be the last chance you get"

This was true, Troy and I had spent every moment we could together the past week. Doing things we loved, eating plenty of ice-cream, renting lots of cheesy movies, walking in the park; just anything to be together.

Although, what i was slightly annoyed about was that since the doctor mentioned making love could induce labour and hot food could too, Troy had kept me way away from them. Both of them. Yep, no sex and no hot spicy food (Which i _DID _like). He obviously couldn't stop me climbing the stairs but he had put a complete and utter stop to sex and the like. Which, being a hormonal and basically horny pregnant woman was not making me happy what so ever.

"I'll do some more research, Sharpay said she would hang out with me and Taylor is meant to be coming around so it should be ...interesting"

"Haven't they made up yet?"

"Kinda, but Sharpay is still kind of sensitive about the argument" I explained.

"Anyway, research about what exactly?" Troy enquired, his eyebrows raised.

"Ummm..."

I did NOT want to tell Troy what i was _really_ researching because he had strongely told me he was against it.

"Ummmm?"

"Ummm... About giving birth and stuff" I lied, although that wasn't a bad idea either. (I hated to lie to try. Actually, it was more like with holding the truth. And hey, i can't help it if my hands start to type stuff into a search engine...I just can't be held reliable)

"Right. Gabriella can you promise me something?"

"What? oh shit!" I mumbled as the toast popped up; completely black and burnt because i hadn't been watching it. "Stupid, sodding toast! Ergh!" I whined, throwing it away and putting some more in "Wait, promise you what?"

"Promise me that you won't try any of these inducing remedies or anything? Like spicy food or walking up and down the stairs?"

"Alright." _I promise i won't let you catch me. _

"Good" He smiled kissing me on the head.

30 minutes later, Troy had left and i sat down with my laptop. My research was about to begin.

Mission: Find out ways to induce labour safely WITHOUT Troy catching me - was go!

* * *

**(Sorry for spellings bare in mind i'm writing this at night and i'm soo tired - But wow 3,000 nd summit words! HUGE!)**

**Ok, so i was pleased with this chapter, i have been trying V.Hard to get some humour into it (After the whole Taylor drama and the drama to come) which is alot easier now Gabriella is hormonal and so pissed off she hasn't had the baby yet. **

**Next Chapter - Read how Gabriella tries the many remedies of inducing labour. Will she be caught? (I'm so secretly excited about writing the next chapter that i'm going to start right away, no matter how late it is! :P Oh and because i love you! )**

**Please review and all that ;) Cause you know, reviews are your way of saying you love me too ;) **

**(Hows that for emotional blackmail!)**

**- Sarah**


	33. Home inducing isn't eveything

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

* * *

**This is decidated to JenFunn - MY RED BULL BUDDY! **

**Btw guys, Red bull seriously helped me get the energy to write this chapter x **

I sat on the sofa, my laptop resting on my lap, as the television set blared in the background. I was fully immersed in a website i had found that had loads of remedies for inducing labour at home; (**A/N: I found these on a website, so don't criticise as some people actually do these)** Some i would NEVER try like:

Castor oil

Herbal: Blue cohosh and black cohosh (WTF?)

Acupuncture (No way!!)

Red raspberry leaf (What the hell is that?)

However, there were a few that i was interested in (**A/N: Try not to laugh as these arewhat people have found work)**:

Nipple stimulation (Private much?)

Sex (Damn you Troy!)

Eating pineapple.

Eating curry

Walking

Going up and down stairs.

"Hmmmm...How effective are these?" I asked myself, speaking out loud. "Before you proceed, we should warn you that there is very little hard scientific evidence relating to either the effectiveness, or the safety, of any of these methods...Hmm, not too risky"

"You talking to yourself Montez?" Sharpay chirpped, walking into the room, her phone in hand and looking happier then earlier that morning.

"Yep, it has actually come to that" I said, my eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"Watcha looking at?" She wondered, sitting beside me and peering over. She glanced at it briefly before saying "Ooooh, Troy is going to kick your butt"

"No he won't because he won't find out, will he Shar?" I said, now looking at her.

"Fine.." She rolled her eyes, giving in. "What does it say?" She looked at the list on the screen before scoffing "Sex? You and Troy will have no problem. The way you two are at it, the baby will be on its way by tomorrow"

"I wish, Troy has cut off all action"

Sharpay gasped "Really?"

"Yeah, no sex. The doctor told him it can help induce labour and BAM. Good bye sex" I said dramtically as the doorbell rung. "Shar, can you get that? It will be Tay"

"Yes Ma'am, hopefully there won't be a throw down" Sharpay joked standing up.

"Wheres you handbag Shar?" I asked worriedly, remembering Taylors comment she made ages ago. **(A/N: Chapter 2 people!)**

"Upstairs"

"Good"

Sharpay laughed before walking out of the room.

Soon, she returned with a happy looking Taylor. I was glad for her, that was sure. Her life was really getting back on track. "Hey Gabs" She said, taking a seat on the floor, crossing her legs.

"Hey" I replied, returning to the screen.

"What ya doing?"

"Sharpay can explain" I said.

"Gabriella is looking up ways to induce labour safely. Turns out you can induce labour by stimulating your nipples! Who friggin' knew??" Sharpay told her as she took her seat beside me again

Taylor giggled "Why are you trying to induce labour Gabriella? Shouldn't you let nature take its course?"

"Taylor, you sound just like Troy - If i let Nature take it's course i will never give brith at this rate. I can't see how walking up and down the stairs or eating a curry can do any harm can you?"

"Alright, I get it. So what other things have you come up with?"

"Quite a few"

"The main one that will help her, Troy has putt a stop too" Sharpay quipped.

"Whats that?"

"Sex, he has completely stopped it"

Taylor gasped "Lemme get this straight, he is letting his hormonal pregnant girlfriend go without sex?!"

"Yep! Oh wait!! Gabriella lemme read that" Sharpay said. I jumped, only just realising she was reading over my shoulder. She began to read what it said through laughs "Have some intimate time with your partner... Just about any kind of lovemaking can help so do whatever you... feel comfortable with. It is much better if you do go into labour yourself, you are likely to need less pain relief and have less medical intervention so it is worth a try!"

"Troy is soooo dead!! This seems like the best and most funnest way!" I groaned.

"Duh" Shar said. "But hey, should we give the others a try. I'll help you."

"I will too" Taylor said.

"Alright" I said "No harm in trying right?"

"Nope, so when is Troy going to be back?"

"Umm an hour or so" I shrugged

"Alright, and your mom?"

"She is upstairs right?"

"No, she went out but ahwell" Sharpay said, standing up and then helping me up. "Whats number one?"

"Eating Pineapple" I said (Easy one first)

"Do we have any?"

"Yep, part of my moms crazy fad diet. She friggin' loves them." I said as the three of us walked into the kitchen.

10 minutes later and i felt no different, i had basically eaten a whole pineapple!! I sighed but was not defeated just yet.

"Number 2?" Taylor asked

"Eating Curry. Some body call take out?"

"Already on it" Sharpay said, her phone to her ear "Can i have one of the spicest currys you have? How long? No, we don't have that long. I'll pay you an extra 50 bucks if you get here in 5 minutes"

* * *

"Fucking hell Sharpay! It's burning my tongue!" I cried, my voice muffled as i got up from the sofa where i had just taken the hugest mouth full of curry known the mankind. I rushed to the kitchen after having no choice but to swallow, againn the girls following me.

I poured a glass of water, panting hard. "So...Uh...Hot!!" I gulped down the water.

"It can't be THAT hot" Sharpay said.

"Are you KIDDING ME!" I practically yelled, still drinking the water. "My tongue is burnt and great! Yep...It's official i have heart burn! Not freakin' labour, but heart burn" I panted. "Sex, would be alot more effing better then this" I mumbled to myself.

After a while of letting my tongue and heart settle down, Sharpay asked. "Number 3?"

"Up and down the stairs" I said.

"Is that safe?"

"As long as someone is there to catch me and i'm extra careful? Nope" I said, standing up and reluctantly putting my cool glass of water down.

I soon found myself walking up and down the stairs, not going fast, but steady instead. To be honest the curry wore me out and i only had one mouthful. I huffed and puffed as i continued down the stairs Taylor going with me while Sharpay stood securely at the bottom. I was soo focused on going up and down the stairs however, and the girls were so focused on helping me, we didn't see the front door open...

"Gabriella...!" I froze in the middle of the stairs, holding onto the banister as i spotted Troy, Zeke and Chad standing at the bottom; Troy looking rather angry while Zeke and Chad looked confused.

Troy silently walked into the living room, all of us following. I entered first, watching as Troy got even angrier at spotting the curry sitting idly alone and the laptop sitting open with a website sporting the name "Induce your labour today!!"

I stood silently, Sharpay and Taylor standing beside me and Zeke and Chad standing behind me. None of us dared to speak, worried about Troys reaction.

He turned to me and honestly, he looked pissed. "Troy, if your going to blow up then blow up. Please don't stay silent." I said suddenly feeling my tongue still burning.

Silence

"Right, well whatever. I'm going to get a drink, my tongues on fire" I said leaving the room. It wasn't like i wasn't bothered that Troy was angry. Hell, i knew he was but i just couldn't see how me standing there while he said nothing could help. Besides Sharpay's lethal curry had really knocked me for six. Suddenly, I noticed Troy enter the kitchen. He didn't look _as _angry anymore.

"You promised" was all he said

"I know" I said before taking _another_ drink of water.

"Then why?"

"Because, it just seemed soo simple" I said "I didn't do them on my own, i made sure i had people with me" I said, hoping that would give me some browny points or something.

"And that make it better how??"

"I don't know, Troy, i had to try. But don't worry, none of them worked" I said.

"I can see that" Troy said as suddenly, there was a loud cry from the living room and suddenly, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay came running into the kitchen. Chad panting with his tongue out and his eyes streaming.

"What happened?"

"He started eating the curry!" Taylor exclaimed, as Chad moved his mouth to the faucet on the tap and turned the cold water on, drinking as much as he could. I looked over at Troy who was unsuccessfully trying to surpress a laugh. Just by looking at him i burst into laughter at the situation, causing everyone else, including Troy to join in; except from Chad.

* * *

10 cups of water for Chad and two toilet breaks for me later, the whole gang were sat in the living room.

"So Gabriella, please explain what the hell you were doing walking up and down the stairs?" Zeke asked.

"Trying to induce labour"

"By walking up and down the stairs?"

"Yep, apparently it can work. Obviously not for me...Although girls, maybe if we tried it for longer..." I began

"Nope" Troy cut me off.

"But.."

"Nope" He said again firmly

"But it could..." I whined

"Nope!" Troy repeated "Nope, Nope to inducing, Nope to running up and down the stairs. Nope to curry. Nope to pineapple. Nope!" Troy said.

"Fuck you" I snapped standing up and walking out fo the room. I know, i seemed harsh, but i am hormonal, practically overdue having carried the baby for exactly nine months and he was just annoying me. **(A/N: Troyella can't always be perfect right?)**

I lay on Troy's and mine bed, sighing deeply as i rubbed my huge stomach. "Why won't you just come? Are you afraid? I know i am. But your daddy and i want to see you." I spoke to the baby.

"Talking to yourself...Again Montez?" Sharpay giggled entering the room.

"I know, its becoming a habbit right?" I joined in. "I was kind of harsh down there wasn't i?"

"Kinda, i mean it surprised me. I mean i know you want to Fuc..."

"Sharpay!" I stopped her "Look, i didn't mean to upset him. But he doesn't understand. I am sick and tired of being pregnant. I Just want to have Troy's and mine baby already...You honestly don't know what its like. Weak bladder, hormones everywhere, cravings, tiredness, back ache, feet ache oh and now i can safely add heartburn to the list"

"Yeah, sorry about that again" Sharpay said "Look, i have an idea. It's your last home-inducing hope..." Sharpay began

"I'm listening"

"Troy loves you and can't resist you right? And has put a stop to the sex?"

"Yep, Yep and yep"

"So, You just have to make him _want_ to sleep with you. I don't want to go into detail, but i'm sure, getting him interested and forgetting about inducing can't be that hard" Sharpay winked.

"Sharpay, hun your a frickin' genius." I said happily "Now i just need to apologise and bide my time"

"Ohhh, the baby will definetly be here by tomorrow!" Sharpay said high-fiving me.

* * *

I walked downstairs with Shar and back into the living room, trying surpress a grin. I know, i was kind of being evil to Troy - But i _needed _to have our baby and he would thank me in the long haul. I stood in front of Troy and said "Troy, i'm really sorry i snapped at you. I didn't mean to and i know you were only doing whats best"

Troy smiled before opening his arms, wanting me to sitt on his lap. I shook my head, "I'll crush you"

"Nuh uh" Troy said, before reaching me forward and very gently pulling me onto his lap.

"Wait, i just realised something. You guys haven't picked a godmother or godfather yet" Sharpay excalimed taking a seat on Zekes lap.

"We have" I said

"We just aren't telling anyone yet" Troy added.

"Why!" Sharpay whined

"Because, we are waiting till and if the baby ever decides to be born" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, i sense it, it will be soon"

"I bloody hope so" I murmured, glancing at Sharpay who was smiling wickedly.

* * *

**(A/N: Little bit of naughtiness here, but nothing M rated)**

That night, I was in my on-suite bathroom after having a shower, pumping myself up for what i was about to do. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but i needed to try. I exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel and noticed Troy laying on top of the bed already, in his basketball shorts but nothing else. I walked over to my dresser and purposely pulled out a normal pair of pyjamas. None of this maternity crap i hated. So what if they were took small and showed half of my pregnant stomach? I really couldn't care less, and if things went my way; i wouldn't be wearing them for long.

I pulled them on, noticing Troy's stare on me. I giggled and walked over to him, crawling on the bed and laying beside him. I slowy started to kiss along his jaw line to his lips, moaning slightly.

"Gabi, stop" Troy said firmly.

"Nuh uh" I said in my 'sexy' voice as i took a hand and slowly traced shapes on his toned chest. "I'm bored but definelty not tired. Can you help?"

"Gabrie...umm, uh i know what your trying to do" He said

I moved to straddle him the best i could before taking his hands and resting them on my waist. "Please...?"

"Nuh uh" Troy said, gently and softly trying to push me away, not once taking his hands off my waist. Seeing the opportunity, i bent down as far as i could and captured his lips with mine, meeting him in a deep kiss. Soon, i knew i had done my job as all thoughts of him saying no had gone as clothes were shredded and moans echoed through the room. However, to me, as much as it was only really to try and induce labour at first, i knew it was soo much more as Troy flipped us over, and made slow, gentle and caring love to me. It seemed it was different from other times and i couldn't of enjoyed it more.

It was then that i realised, when it came to all things intimate and sacred; Troy could never find it in his heart to say no to me and i could never say no to him.

* * *

**Woah! Lol i had to get this out tonight. And i REALLY love this chapter! I thought it was kind of fun and different from other chapters cause it showed everyone in a different light plus had humour. (Hmm...I think) **

**Let me know! REVIEW cause like,you know you want to. **

**And to be fair, i'm posting this at 12:43 am 05/28/08 (Morning) ****So i deserve some sort of amazingly long reviews :P**

**Kidding!**

**Hope everyone liked it. **

**- Sarah **


	34. Drama filled love

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

**

* * *

**

OK, I lied before THIS is the biggest chapter i have written, with over 4,300 words!! ROK ON!

**Troy's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning, turning over to find the familiar brown eyed beauty i was in love with laying beside me, awake and staring into my eyes. I smiled and moved my hand to her waist, stopping suddenly. She was naked? I soon realised that i was naked too. What the hell?

Then, suddenly, everything came flooding back to me. Gabriella and I made love last night. She tricked me! She knew i said no more sex till after the baby, but still she went all seductive on me and made me give in and i bet i know why. To induce her into going into labour! I jumped up out of the bed and pulled on some clothes.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

"Whats the matter?! Whats the matter?! you tricked me! You knew last night i wouldn't be able to resist you, so you made me give in just so you could induce labour. Gabriella you know how i feel about inducing your labour; especially after yesterday" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you!"

"Troy.." She began.

"Save it, i forgave you yesterday Gabriella. For the pineapple, the curry, the stairs. But now i can't! I know i'm being dramatic but its safer for nature to take its course as long as possible!"

I could see Gabriella getting angry as she sat up in bad, wrapping the sheet around her body to cover herself. "Gabriella, you just need to be patient, the baby has to come soon" I said sternly.

"You know what Troy!" She began her anger rising "YOU KNOW EFFING WHAT?! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CARRY OUR BABY FOR NINE MONTHS, I HAVE PRATICALLY NEARLY ALL THE TIME FOLLOWED YOUR MANY RULES. I GAVE UP SCHOOL, I GAVE UP COFFEE, I GAVE UP MOST THINGS I LOVED. AND I'M ABOUT TO GIVE UP EVEN MORE ONCE THIS BABY IS BORN JUST LIKE YOU!" she yelled at me "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH, CONSTANTLY BEING TIRED, ACHEING BACK, ACHEING FEET, NEVER FEELING PRETTY, FEELING CONSTANTLY FAT! WORRIED ABOUT HOW YOU WOULD REACT TO THE CHANGES MY BODY WAS GOING THROUGH. WORRIED ABOUT WETHER I WOULD BE A GOOD MOM, WETHER I WOULD BE ABLE TO COPE. WORRIED THAT YOU WERE WORKING YOUSELF TOO HARD, WORRIED WETHER THE BABY WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE OK! WORRIED WETHER ONE DAY YOU WILL JUST UP AND LEAVE, BECAUSE COME ON TROY, YOU COULD HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANTED. WHY BE STUCK WITH A WHINEY GIRLFRIEND AND BABY?" She was crying now as i just stood there allowing her to continue.

"SO EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO HAVE OUR BABY IN MY ARMS, EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO GET _MY _BODY BACK. EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO SEE YOU LOOK AT ME AS SOMETHING OTHER THEN BEING PREGNANT! BEING PREGNANT TROY AS MUCH AS A BLESSING IT IS, IS NOT ALL ITS CRACKED UP TO BE!!" She finished, tears now streaming down her cheeks. I had no idea what to do. I had NEVER seen her like this, but i knew what she was saying was true, well most of it. I did see her as more then a pregnant woman, i saw her as my beautiful, gorgeous, happy Gabriella. Right now though? All i saw was a tired, crying and unhapy Gabriella and it broke my heart. Suddenly, i knew what to do. I walked forward and sat on the bed, pulling her gently into my embrace. The bedroom door opened slightly and Sharpay and Gabriellas Mom appeared, noticing the crying Gabriella in my arms. "Give us awhile?" I mouthed to them. They both nodded before closing the door again. I rocked Gabriella back and forth as she cried her eyes out.

I didn't know wether it was just the hormones or her true feelings. Maybe both? But what i did know it scared me to see Gabriella crack like that. After awhile, when i noticed she had calmed down a little bit, I pulled away from her and looked at her directly in her swollen eyes before continueing. "Listen to me yeah? I'm a guy Gabriella and as much as i try to. I can't always understand what your going through - I do try, but i think, trying to protect you and trying to care for you gets in the way of what you need. I care for you soo much and would go to the end of the earth and back for you, you have to know that" I said calmly.

"Gabi? Do you honestly know how proud i am of you? Of us? Think about it, we are accomplishing one of the hardest things to do when your 16. And to be honest, if it wasn't you, but it was some other girl i was with. I wouldn't be able to do it, don't you understand how much you mean to me. I guess, i have been soo caught up in not trying to just protect you but the baby aswell i have gotten confused somewhere down the road. Brie, Babe you have to understand this right now or you never will. I don't just see you as the pregnant woman, i see you as Gabriella. _My Gabriella._ The most responsible, gorgeous, caring woman i have _ever _set eyes upon." I said, Gabriella was crying again. I sighed softly. "Now, as for me up and leaving...i would never do that. Your my world Gabriella" I stared at her, her brown eyes shining with tears. How could i prove that i as serious about her?

Without a seconds hesitation i got up and walked to the dresser drawers on the other side of the room, watching Gabriella's eyes follow me. I rummaged through it, finally grabbing what i wanted. I walked back over to the bed and i knew, this was the right time. Maybe not the setting i had imagined; Gabriella naked under a sheet, pouring her eyes out, but none the less, it was worth a shot.

I gulped before speaking "Firstly, what i'm about to do, i don't want you to think its a whim thing, i have been thinking about this for along time. Secondly, i had imagined the scenery a bit different. But i feel, now is the right time. I need to show you how much i care for you Gabriella, because truly i do." I said as she sat up even straighter while watching me lower myself onto one knee.

"I love you Gabriella, more then life it's self. I would do anything for you and i want you to know i'm in this forever with you. So, Gabriella Angelita Montez, Will you do me a huge honour of marrying me?" I asked, shaking as i hope the square box infront of me, presenting her with the engagment ring i had picked out a while ago.

Silence.

I gulped, sweating with nervousness. Please say yes...

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

WHAT

THE

HELL

Am i dreaming or is my boyfriend really down on one knee, holding an incredibly gorgeous ring out in front of me. I definetly wasn't expecting this what so ever; but then again, i wasn't expecting to blow up at him like that. But the things he said just then, were soo sweet and just so relieving to know. Admittedly, i was upset he thought we had just had sex last night because i wanted to induce labour. That was the initiative but definelty not the outcome.

"I...I...Troy? Is this for real?" I stuttered.

Troy nodded "I want to marry Gabriella and spend my life with you, i really do. Obviously we can't get married right away, what with the baby and everything...but in the future. I just feel that, that ring will really acknowledge your mine. My Love" Troy said.

I nodded softly. "yes"

"Yes?" Troy asked, a smile dawinging across his face.

"Yes, Troy, i am yours and your mine. For life" I said happily, wiping my tear stained cheeks as Troy moved forward and took the ring out of the box, slipping it securely onto my wedding finger. I smiled happily as Troy pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that" I mumbled into his t-shirt.

"It's ok, it let me understand how you really felt" Troy replied, stroking my naked back that was not covered by the sheet.

"Troy, just to let you know. I never _just _make love with you because i have an alterior motive." I said, staring at the gorgeous ring on my finger.

"Hmmm...I know. But now i get it, if you really want and induction, then i'm not stopping you" He said. I pulled away "Really?"

"Yeah" Troy smiled running a hand through my 'sex' hair. I don't know why, but it dawned on me at that moment, that if i have gone 9 months being pregnant a few extra days can't hurt right?

"No" I said firmly. "I have gone 9 months already, a few more days can't hurt"

Troy grinned crazily at that "Tell you what, why don't you go get chnaged and i'll go make us some breakfast?"

"That sounds yummy" I replied, standing up and heading to the bathroom, the sheet still around me. "Hey Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who would of thought when we met we would be having a child together and getting engaged at the age of 16?"

"I didn't. But i'm glad its happening." He replied, standing up. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said closing the bathroom door. I am ENGAGED!! OH MY GOD!!

* * *

It was 30 minutes later before i left my bedroom and headed downstairs, into the kitchen. "Troy, don't you have school today? Mom, don't you have work?" I asked, noticing Troy sitting on the counter talking to my mom.

"Nope. Brie, you could pop any second do you reckon i'm going to risk going to school?" Troy said.

"And me risk going to work?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head.

"Gabriella, whats that on your hand?" My mom wondered

"Ummm...an engagement ring possibly?" I said timidly. I hadn't thought about how my mom would react.

"Troy, you finally did it!" She exclaimed surprisingly.

"She knew?"

"I told you Brie, i have been thinking about it for ages. I needed opinions" Troy shrugged

"Awww" I commented, walking over and kissing him.

"Well, Troy. That is one impressive rock" My mom said.

"Thanks, you don't know how hard it is for a guy to go into a jewelery shop and understand the many different rings there are"

I chuckled softly "Your choice was amazing, but how could you afford it?"

"I'm not going to tell you am i?" Troy said as my phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpays voice ringed into my ear.

"Hey Shar" I said, grabbing a piece of toast Troy had in his hands and walking into the living room. "Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"No, free period. So...how did it go last night? Are you ok now? Why were you yelling and crying this morning?"

"Ah, Last night was amazing, i'm fine now. Hell, more then fine. The yelling and crying i'll explain later, along with the details on how Troy proposed to me"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sharpay squealed loudly, causing me to move the phone from my ear, replacing it once she had stopped. "He did it? He proposed! Argh!! This is amazing, this is crazy...your engaged!"

"Yes Shar, engaged" I giggled as Troy and my mom entered the living room.

"Oh my god, i'm sooooo happy for you. This is huge! Everyone at schools going to be soo happy, can i tell everyone?!"

"Shar, why does everyone have to know?" I wondered as Troy sat next to me, and pulled my legs over his lap so i was lying down.

"Because, Gabriella, eveyrone loves hearing about you and Troy and the baby, which by the way? Any motion yet?" Sharpay spoke hurriedly.

I sighed deeply "Nope, still waiting."

"Ok, well surely, we can search a few more websites and figure something out yeah? Some other remedie..."

"Nope" I cut her off, looking over at Troy who was massaging my feet. He smiled at me, causing me to smile back. "Troy and I talked, and well we are going to let nature run it's course as long as possible."

"Hmmmm...No fun! But ok i understand" Sharpay said as the doorbell rang, my mom stood up, going to answer it. "What was that?"

"Doorbell" I answered "Wonder who it could be? Shar, i better go now, bye hun"

"Bye, but real quick, i was thinking. Tonight, you, me, taylor i guess and our toy boys all have a movie night? Order in food and have one last night of fun before the baby arrives; not like that won't be fun, but you get what i mean"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Troy's parents as they entered the living room silently, noticing i was on the phone. "Sounds good, tell everyone to come after school yeah?"

"Yep, totally. Oh and just to let you know, the whole gang is keeping their phones on in case anything happens. So if you go into labour or anything, ring us and we will be there straight away"

"Got it, well got to go now Shar...Bye"

"Byeeeeeeeee! Ahhhh. Everyone Troyella are engaged!" I heard, followed by cheers before Sharpay hung up, obviously, she had told the class she was in, so everyone should know before lunch. I hung up, sighing blissfully as Troy still continued to massage my feet. "Hey Lucille, Jack"

"Hey Gabriella, i see you have put him too good work?" Jack said, sitting down.

"Definetly"

"Talking of work, aren't you meant to be at work?" Troy wondered

"No, i took a few days off, because the baby is bound to come soon right and i don't want to be in the middle of gym glass when it does"

"Aww sensitive much?" I teased.

"So, Troy finally asked you then" Lucille commented looking at my hand.

I turned to Tory in disbelief. "Did EVERYONE know but me?"

"Kinda" He said sheepily. "Like i said, I needed opinions"

"Anyway, Gabriella, Troy, congrats" Jack smiled.

"Thanks" Troy and i said in union.

* * *

"Troy, giving birth, sounds scary" I admitted. I was sitting on the sofa with my laptop, Troy sitting beside me, flicking through the television channels.

"I wouldn't know" He joked, lacing our free hands together.

"Duh, unless you miraculously changed into a girl, you never will. Plus, if you changed into a girl and i just don't think i will be able to marry you. Or explain to our child where babies come from" I giggled causing Troy to laugh too.

"Great to know our love can withstand anything." He said sarcastically "Anyway,What does it say? whats scaring you?"

"Just the fact that on average, first time births can last for at least 16 hours"

"Yeah but your midwife told us that there is going to be a part where you just have to try and get through the contractions and wait till they are closer together before your ready"

"Yeah, but 16 hours!" I repeated.

"Babe, i promise you will do fine. I'll be with you too"

"I know, but it doesn't stop me feeling kind of scared" I admitted again

"Yeah, me too. More _for _you then anything"

"That makes me feel better" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I'm only here to help" Troy chuckled, rubbing my knuckles softly. "You know, daytime t.v sucks?"

"Old news babe" I said. "Trooooy, can we go out? Get some food for tonight? Or something..."

"Sure, we will take my car" Troy said jumping up and helping me. "You never know, the walk around the supermarket my trigger something"

"Isn't that inducing labour wildcat?" I smirked

"No, its going for a walk" Troy grinned.

* * *

That night, the whole gang were round, watching movies. I was enjoying myself beyond belief, just being able to sit there with my friends, laughing and joking. I couldn't help but feel however that this was the last night in what seemed like forever, we would be able to do this.

"Chad, your a doofus!" I giggled, throwing some popcorn at him.

"Doofus? How old are you Gabriella?" Chad chuckled

"Right now? I feel about 6" I replied smartly, slowly standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to get some cheese for this chocolate" I said hearing as everyone groaned at my craving. I giggled and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refridgerator and took some cheese out before deciding i needed a drink. I opened the cupboard door to get a glass. I sighed, it was on the top shelf. I stood on my tiptoes, reaching up, "Ah!!" I said, not particularly loudly. The pain lasted about 20 seconds before it went away. Probably just the baby kicking, i held my hand to my stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Gabi? Are you ok?" Sharpay said entering the kitchen and noticing me with my pained expression.

"Yeah, the baby kicked, thats all" I shrugged.

"Are you sure, i mean..."

"Shar, i'm sure. It just winded me i guess"

"Alright" Sharpay said, waiting as i grabbed my cheese and freshly poured drink before following me out of the kitchen. I sat down beside Troy again, all thought of the pain disappearing from my mind.

However, around 10 minutes later i felt the same pain but this time it continued for around 30 seconds. I gulped, suddenly dreading what it could be. I suddenly, _didn't _want to be in labour or give birth. This time, i didn't ignore the pain, instead, not alarming anyone, i secretly kept a look at the clock, timing.

Then as if on que, 10 minutes had past and i felt the strongest pain soo far, again it lasted for 30 seconds. "Shit" I mumbled, creasing my brow in slight pain.

"Babe? Whats the matter?" Troy asked alarmed, all eyes on me.

"Nothing" I said, i didn't want to alarm anyone yet, but if it happened again. I would.

Troy seemed to relax slightly, although, i could see he kept his eyes on me.

"Ahhh" I mumbled softly as i felt another acheing like pain, this time 11 minutes later.

"Brie, whats happening?" Troy asked.

"I think, i may be going into labour Troy" I breathed deeply as the pain passed.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay asked

"Deadly, the contractions are around every 10 minutes Troy, they aren't exceptionally painful, but i can feel them" I said.

"Alright, what can we do?" Troy asked

"Nothing, i just have to live with them for now. Remember, the midwife said it's best not to go into the hospital till i can't walk and desperately need too.." I said.

"Woah, ok" Troy said, i was surprised. He was very calm, but yet very alert.

"Should will call your mom Troy? Gabi?" Zeke asked.

I shook my head "Not yet - Theres no point, let me control the situation till i am sure i am in labour"

Every nodded as i felt another pain, i realised they were getting stronger then others, but not any closer together. I breathed deeply as it passed "Ok, so how would you feel if i said, i didn't want to go into labour anymore?" I asked Troy.

Everyone laughed "I'd say, by the looks of you its too late"

"Do you think the inducing helped?" Sharpay wondered

"No idea, but i wish we hadn't tried any now. Taylor, grab my laptop, surely theres a way to stop labour" I giggled.

Everyone laughed again.

"Your unbelievable, your going into labour but yet your making jokes" Taylor said.

"Jokes?! I wasn't joking" I said, glancing at the clock.

* * *

Literally 3 hours later (8:00pm) and the contractions were still only 10 minutes apart, give or take a few minutes now and then. I had decided at the very beginning, sitting around and waiting was defiently not a good idea, so i found myself walking about the house, even taking naps between contractions.

The gang had stayed dutifully with me, Troy never wanting to leave my side. I wondered where my mom was, i knew she was at the Boltons house to give me and the gang the night to ourselves, but i would of thought she would've been home now. Maybe she decided to stay longer then planned?

I sighed deeply, closing my eyes once again; having been woken up by another contraction, while resting my head on Troys lap. He stroked my hair softly, as he explained "We had to wait it out and napping was a good way of getting my energy up"

But it was doing my head in!

The gang had decided to turn on a movie, trying to relax me even more. It was sweet, but still didn't calm me down when the slight contractions came.

"Oh my god!" I mumbled as a particularly strong contratction rushed over me. I clutched my stomach in pain, my toes curling. Troy tried to sooth me, but with no avail. This contraction seemed to go on for much longer then the others. 60 seconds. When it died down i said "Ok, that was effing painful. They are getting so much stronger" i sat up as Troy asked. "When are we allowed to call the doctor and midwife?"

"Well, they said when i have had strong contractions, to the point where i can't talk and they happen every 5 minutes for an hour or when my water breaks. Either way" I mumbled.

"Alright" Troy nodded rubbing my back "Come on babe, you doing fine so far"

"Yeah, but i get the feeling this is nothing yet" I said quietly.

* * *

It had been an 55 minutes now of incredibly painful contractions, all 5 minutes apart. They were literally soo bad that i couldn't talk between them, I knew it was getting to the time to call the midwife.

"Troy, Midwife call her please..." I panted after the final contraction of that hour passed. Troy jumped up, allowing Sharpay to take his seat beside me before pressing speed dial number 1 on his phone (he had it on there since i turned 8 months pregnant - to be on the safe side)

"Chad, can you call my mom. She is at the Boltons, so just ring there" I said next, breathing deeply.

"Gabs, the midwife said to get you to the hospital now. Come on" Troy said, reaching over and helping me up. I breathed deeply as Troy made sure he supported me. I was literally having trouble walking. "Stop" I said as another contraction happened. I cringed at the incredible amount of pain before nearly collapsing to the floor. However, i suddenly felt myself being swept up into someones arms. Troy's.

He smiled before carrying me out to the car, making sure Sharpay picked up my hospital bag i had packed, ready for this moment. The whole gang followed. "Gabi, your mom and Troy's Parents are on there way now"

As if on que, Troys parents car came around the corner and parked up as Troy helped in into the car. I began breathing deeply, dreading the next contraction. "Gabriella, are you alright?" My mom asked

"Not really" I replied truthfully "Troy, can we please get going?"

"Sure" He said, hopping into the drivers seat "Everyone is going to meet us there."

"Great" I said "Mom, i'll see you there ok?"

"Yeah sweety, just keep breathing ok"

"Yep" I nodded before Troy drove out of the drive way and we were on the way to the hospital.

I was in for a long long night.

* * *

**GABRIELLA FLIPPED HER LID!**

**Hey guys, just to let you know i plan on making Gabriellas birth as real life as possible. Because thats what i have tried to do throughtout the whole story. And i have had to do like lots of research for this. So its ALOT of work. (Expect possible medical terms)**

**The next chapter will obviously be the birth...(What will happen? I have no clue cause i haven't written it yet :P) **

**Anyway review and enjoy because i have a feeling there is only one chapter and a possible epilogue left (If you want it?) **

**I will try to fit in more chapters so the above commented is not 100 percent decided. **

**LoveYou..**

**- Sarah **

**P.S - Thanks xozanessa4lifexo for that huge review! it was a joy to read**


	35. Welcome to the world

**The Young Parents**

**Summary - ****Gabriella thought from a very young age she would be a good mom. She just hadn't planned on being a parent so young - neither did Troy, but whats done is done. Sophmore year is going to be pretty big for the couple. T rated - swearing and pregnancy.**

**Ok, this has a bit of swearing in, so be prepared - hopefully wont turn M **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Also don't be afraid to write improvements **

**TeamEfron! - Dedicated to my fellow TeamEfron Member (Georgia) who encouraged me to post this story. **

**

* * *

**

Oh my word!! i topped last chapter - over 4,700 words!

I lay in the hospital bed in a rather disgusting hopsital gown, Troy sitting beside me on the bed, comforting me. We had been at the hospital for about 10 minutes now and were waiting for my midwife and doctor to arrive. The contractions were becoming more frequent and lengthier; unfortunately for me.

"Ah, Gabriella. About time too" Doctor Price said, entering with my midwife, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, i could say the same thing too" I said.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked

"Ummm, about every 5 minutes" I said

"Ok, well, i'm going to see how dilated you are by doing an internal examination, then we will connect you up to a fetal monitor to time the contractions properly and check the baby's heartbeat"

"Alright, ahhh..." I groaned as another contraction hit me. Doctor Price let it pass before talking again. "Well done Gabriella, don't worry ok. Everyone is here to help you through this"

I nodded.

Soon, the doctor had done what she said she would do, i had received and internal exmination that was definetly not comfortable (Troy Stayed in this time) and she had connected me to the many machines.

"Alright, everything seems ok Gabriella. Your dilateing well, i think we can expect the baby in 5-6 hours, so till then, try and relax; i know that seems hard but you will need all the energy you can get. If the pain gets too much for you, you do have the option of a epidural which we discussed in your appointments...But i suggest we wait for that if you want it to be effective during birth. That is up to you - You don't have to have it" The doctor said "Angie your midwife, will keep checking on you and the baby but call if you need anyone. I'll come see you in a few hours..."

"Ok" I nodded as she left. "Troy, can you get everyone in here, i want some sort of distraction"

"Sure babe" Troy said, kissing my fore-head lightly before leaving.

"Well, i'll go. But i'll be back soon Gabriella" Angie said, smiling before she left too.

I watched as the gang, my mom and Troy's parents entered the room, all rushing around my bed, Troy taking his seat beside me. I gasped, holding onto the side of the bed as i felt a hugely strong contraction come upon me. It was like the baby was pushing on my pelvis and crushing it.

Everyone waited before it had passed before speaking. "How long do you reckon it will be before we see the infamous Troyella Baby?"

"The doctor said, if she keeps this rate up, 5-6 hours." Troy told them, rubbing the nuckles on my hand softly. I looked over at him gratefully.

"I swear, if it is going to take 5-6 hours i'm going home and one of you can take over" I joked causing everyone to laugh.

"There you go with the jokes again Gabi" Chad said

"Again chad, what joke?! I wasn't joking" I giggled, shifting un-comfortably as the door opened and Angie walked in carry some papers.

"Sorry to interupt, but i need someone to fill these in, its just to say that Gabriella is accepting pain relief and isn't on any other medication etc"

"I'll do it" My mom said, taking them.

"Troy?" I said

"Yes babe?"

"Can you pass me the hospital bag please?" I wondered. Troy nodded before bending down and picking up the bag and placing it on my knees. I decided as i had a few minutes till the next contraction i would check i had everything i needed:

For me -

A spare change of clothes

Dressing gown,

slippers,

toiletries

and a teddy bear Troy had given me a while back.

For the baby -

Diapers,

clothes

Pacifier and the like.

I sighed, passing it back to Troy as i felt another contraction coming along. I gritted my teeth as it happened, it felt like the baby was moving and deciding to give me as much pain as possible.

I heard Troy sooth me, rubbing my back slightly. I had read on a website before that feeling your lovers touch could relax you; it wasn't wrong. Having Troy there made it sooo much easier.

"Thankyou" I said softly, laying back on the bed afterwards.

"Sweety, has your water broke yet?" Lucille Bolton asked curiously.

I shook my head, "Nope, i was wondering about that..."

"You don't have to worry Gabriella" Angie said "If it comes to it, we will burst your water ourselves."

"Great, sounds pleasant" I giggled as Angie smiled. "Angie, am i allowed to walk around or anything?"

"Yeah sure, just let me know when, so we can give you the all clear and sort your machines out"

"Thanks" I said as she left, i turned to everyone. I felt extremely uncomfortable, in two ways:

1) I was in labour! which is not the most comfortbale thing in the world

and

2) EVERYONE was staring at me, like the baby was just going to pop out.

"Guys, you don't all have to stay here, you have school tomorrow and it's getting late" I said

"Woah, Troy she is going to be a good mother, she is acting like one already" Zeke chuckled.

"Shutup" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "It's just, it's nearly 10:00pm and its going to be another 5-6 hours before this baby its ready..."

"Yeah, Gabriella has got a point" Jack said

"I guess..." Chad began

"If we go, you have to promise to ring us as soon as anything happens" Taylor said.

"Yeah" Sharpay agreed "Damn, it's going to be wierd going home without you guys all there"

"Awww Sharpay" Chad teased.

"Alright seriously, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Zeke go home and get some sleep; we will call you. I promise" Troy said sternly.

"Ok" Sharpay said reluctantly before hugging me and leaving with the rest of the gang.

"Are you staying mom?" I asked my mother who nodded quickly "Definetly."

"We are too, if thats ok" Lucille said

I nodded as another contraction swept over me. When it pased i said "Troy, i'm tired, is it ok if i try and nap?"

"Babe, go for it. I'll be here when you wake up. I may need to break our packt and drink some coffee though"

"Go for it" I said sleepily, my eyes closing.

* * *

The next 4 hours went by extremely slowly for me, when i wasn't napping or having a contraction i was bored. It was like there was this huge mountain i was climbing but couldn't quite reach. True to their words, Tthankfully, Troy, my mom and Troy's Parents hadn't left my side, unless it was to use the bathroom or get some coffee.

Quickly, knowing i had 5 minutes till my next contraction i called for the nurse. "Whats the matter Brie?"

"I want to go for a walk" I told Troy.

"You sure?" My mom wondered

"Yep, i still have about 2 hours till the baby even thinks about arriving and i need to kill some time." I said as angie appeared in the doorway.

"You called?"

"Yeah, can i go for a walk?"

"Let me just go see Doctor Price and get her to check you out." She said disappearing again.

2 minutes later she was back with Doctor Price in-toe. "So i hear you want to go for a walk correct?" She asked

"Yeah, i'm bored" I said.

"Ok, well i will need to examine you again." She said as Jack, Lucille and My mom quickly got up and left. Once she was done said said "Well Gabriella, the labour process is well underway. You are already in the middle of the transition stage."

"Transition stage?" Troy asked

"Yes, its when the baby is moving into position ready for delivery. Gabriella, i have no problem with you getting up and walking around; i think you have another two hours before your ready to push. Just take it easy ok?"

I nodded.

Soon, with a little help, i was up, dressed in my hospital gown that was covered by my dressing gown (robe?) and walking around the maternity ward i was situated on with Troy. I even walked into the part where the mothers - who had already had their babies - were. I knew if all went to plan i would be there soon. I smiled as i glanced at a young girl - around my age - holding her baby. She spotted me looking at her and smiled, beckoning me over.

I walked over with Troy. "Hey, i'm Kirsten" The girl said.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella. How old is he?" I asked looking down at the baby boy in her arms.

"A day old" Kirsten smiled "His name is Milo"

"Milo - Thats sweet" I said

"Yeah, whats your name?" She asked looking at Troy.

"Oh i'm Troy"

"Nice to meet you, so your in the labour process yeah Gabriella?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"About 6 hours, i have 2 more to go apparently"

"Woah, quick birth. I was in labour for 14 hours" Kirsten said

"I'm overdue though, so maybe that makes up for it" I said, gasping suddenly as another contraction hit me.

"Are you scared?" Kirsten asked afterwards

"I'd be lieing if i said no"

"Don't worry, just take everything they offer you" Kirsten advised. We all laughed; even Troy.

"How old are you? Can i ask?"

"Me, i'm sixteen"

"Woah, I'm sixteent too" I said

"Thats cool. Anyway, i better put Milo to bed, i'm getting discharged tomorrow, but i'll come see you before i go." Kirsten offered

"Yeah, i'd like that. It was nice meeting you Kirsten"

"You too, and you Troy. Good luck Gabriella"

"Bye" Troy and I said as we walked slowly back to my room. "She was nice" Troy said.

"Yeah, did you see her son. He was gorgeous"

"Hmmm" Troy smiled. "Gabi, what are you hoping for?"

"A boy" I said simply.

"Really? You didn't have to think about it"

"I know. Why? What would you prefer?"

"A girl"

"Really? I thought you would want a boy"

"Well i would be happy with either, i just would prefer a girl" Troy shrugged as we entered my room. I lay on my bed, completely tired. I couldn't help but think about Kirsten. She seemed kind, fun and down to earth. I admired how she lookd after her son, Milo. She was dealing with being a mom before me and she had proved already, it could be done. I knew now, i needed to rest and focus on bringing Troy's and mine baby into the world safely.

* * *

"Gabriella, your fully dilated. I just needed to prepare a few things and we will get started" Doctor Price said.

I was as nervous as hell. It had been two hours since i had met Kirsten, meaning i was ready to give birth. But i was scared. Soooo scared. My mom and Troy's parents were in the waiting room while Troy was beside me, in some green scrubs, looking halerious i had to admit.

"Green doesn't suit you" I commented trying to batter the nervousness. Troy had left it up to me to decide wether i wanted an epidural which i foolishly - thinking back on it said no to. Although i was all for the Gas and air. My contractions were now slightly further apart. 'To give me a extra rest for what i was about to do' The midwife had told me when i had asked why that had happened.

I had such an urge to push it was unbelievable, i was told that was because they had broken my waters. But yet, i was not allowed to push. which i was NOT happy about. But then again, pushing meant pain right?

"Ok Gabriella, as this is your first child - I'm going to explain how this will work alright?" Doctor Price said **(A/N: Ok, some medical stuff coming up so bare with me and go along with it even if you don't understand)**

"As this is your first the pushing process may be gradual. With each contraction, the force of your uterus — combined with the force of your abdominal muscles if you're actively pushing — exerts pressure on your baby to continue to move down through the birth canal. When a contraction is over and your uterus is relaxed, your baby's head will recede slightly in a "two steps forward, one step back" kind of progression. But don't be down-heartened ok? You just need to listen to me and do as i say alright?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"Alright, also, there will be a part when i tell you the head is visible. I can almsot guarantee you will want to go all out and push, but again. Listen to me and take is easy. Troy, throughout the pushing you will probably need to continue to comfort Gabriella like you have been doing a commend her on what she is doing as it can mean a great deal"

"Of course" Troy said.

"Ahh" I cried as i felt another contraction coming on. I felt the doctor put me into position ready to deliver.

"Alright Gabriella, when i say push, i want you to push. oh and don't be quiet on my account or Angies, scream your heart out for all i care" Doctor Price said.

I felt Troy take my hand in his "Grip it as tightly as you want."

I nodded my eyes closed, waiting for the all clear. I was shaking, scared out of my brain. "Ahhhhhhhhh" I yelled as a powerful contraction came on

"Push Gabriella, You can push! Push! Thats it, you doing great push!!"

"I am!!" I cried, gripping Troy's hand the tightest i could. I felt like i was being ripped and shredded by the searing pain. I can't do this. It's not possible.

Once the contraction went the Doctor said "Well done Gabriella, on the next contraction i want you to push when i say so. With all your might ok? Everything you got"

"I can't" I said simply.

"You can" Troy told me, kissing me gently on the lips. "You my Brie and you can do this"

"Troy, it hurts" I whimpered

"I know, but just think about the beaufitul child that we will have. Thanks to you. I'm with you Brie"

I nodded, wiping some sweat away from my face. "How much longer?"

"We just need one great contraction Gabriella and it could be other within 2 minutes" Angie said.

I nodded, shaking while trying to get my energy back to continue. I knew i had to do this.

"Do you feel another contraction?"

"No, but i really really need to push" I told them

"Don't push yet ok. Would you like some gas and air?"

I nodded greatfully, taking this pipe thing Angie handed me where i could take the gas from. I sucked it deeply, feeling it relieving me straight away and relaxing me. I knew i was about to come face to face with the most extreme pain ever.

"It's coming" I said, feeling the first signs of the contraction. I gripped Troys hand tightly, looking up directly into his shining blue eyes. He smiled at me before kissing me gently "I know you can do it babe" That was all he had to say for me to feel suddenly ready. I needed to tackle this. There had been such a build up - Such a readiness for this baby that I couldn't let everyone down. I couldn't let _myself _down.

All i could think of as i felt the contraction drawing closer was that inside me, was Troy's and mine creation ready to be brought into the world. _By me_

"Arrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as i pushed under Doctor prices command. I felt something cool on my forehead and i continued. Somewhere in the distance i could hear Troys voice; telling me he loved me and that he was soo proud of what i was doing.

"Theres the head Gabriella!! The head is out, thats the worst part over. You can take a breath" Doctor Price said. I shook my head, knowing if i stopped i would never be able to finish it. "Carry on"

"Gabi..." Troy began

"Please, if i stop...we will never have this baby. Continue" I gasped, sucking on the gas and air provided. I followed the doctor's instructions of taking it gradual and before i knew, i felt like a weight had been lifted from me while a shrill cry filled the air.

Our baby was born.

"Gabriella, you did it!! Oh my god you did it!! I love you soo much" Troy said as he cut the ambilical cord.

I allowed my eyes to focus, breathing deeply as the crying continued. I was exhausted. "Congratulations. Gabriella, Troy, say hello to your beautiful baby girl" Angie said, i noticed she was holding the baby bundle in her arms. I immidietly held my arms out, wanting our baby girl in my arms. Screw wanting a boy, a girl was just as amazingly good. I smiled as Troy sat beside me, staring down at the beautiful little bundle in my arms. Our little girl. I felt such a wide range of emotions: euphoria, awe, pride, disbelief, excitement (to name but a few), and, of course, intense relief that it was all over.

I looked up at Troy as our little gril clam in my arms. "Troy, we did it"

"No you did it" Troy choked out. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I couldn't of done any of this without you, Troy she's ours" I cried softly out of happiness.

"Thankyou, Angie and Doctor Price" Troy said

"Yeah, thankyou soo much"

"Thats ok, have you thought of any names?"

"Yeah actually" I said "We were thinking, Kayla Angelita Bolton"

"Thats a beautiful name. Gabriella, I need you just to push again, we need to deliver to placenta" Doctor price said.

I did as i was told before Angie asked "Have you thought about breast-feeding, or bottle feeding?"

"I know it's good for the baby, but i really don't want to breastfeed" I said looking at Troy to see if its ok.

"Alright" He said, looking at me briefly.

"Hey Kayla, why don't you go see daddy yeah?" I said in a baby voice, gently passing her over to Troy. My heart softened soo much as i looked at the way Troy looked at his daughter. I understood now, that putting up with nine months of housing a baby inside of you and going through the pain was worth it. I wiped a tear away as Angie, pulled a cover over me to make me a bit more presentable. I flatened my hair down quickly, re-tieing the bun that was previously in there, all thoughts of tiredness gone. I was on a all time high.

"Brie? Should i go get our parents?" Troy wondered. I nodded, taking Kayla back into my arms and rested her on my deflated stomach while Troy left, a permanent grin on his face. I grinned at my daughter, she was soo beautiful. She had a slight few whisps of brown hair and definetly Troy's eyes. They were just like his, shining blue back at me. I felt soo emotional at looking at the bundle in my arms.

Troy re-entered hte room with my mom and his parents, all who rushed over quietly, to glance at their grandchild. "Awwwww" My mom cooed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom..." I rolled my eyes.

"No, don't you stop me crying. Look at her, she is beautiful. I'm soo proud of you Gabriella, of both of you" She sobbed looking at Troy and Me.

"She is amazing" Lucille breathed.

"Well done Gabriella, Well done son" Jack Bolton said, clapping Troy on the back.

"Want to hold her mom?" I asked

She nodded and held her arms out, allowing me to rest the now sleeping Kayla into her arms. "Say hello to your granddaughter, Kayla Angelita Montez"

"Kayla? Thats beautiful" Lucille said. I shifted along the bed, allowing Troy to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, allowing me to rest my head on his now scrub-less chest.

"I really am soo proud of you" He whispered into my ear as i watched my mom hand Kayla over to Lucille.

I yawned glancing at the clock. 4:30 am "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

I woke up later that morning and sat up suddenly, remembering what had happened previously that morning. "Troy?" I noticed a familiar person asleep in the chair beside of me. I giggled, realising he was out for the count. Just then, the door to my room opened to reveal Angie.

"Hello Gabriella" She whispered seeing Troy was asleep.

"Hey"

"How you feeling?"

"Exhausted, but yet not tired and a bit sore" I whispered back.

"Thats to be expected. We plan to move you onto the ward in a little while, just for today till Doctor Price says you can go."

"Alright, Wheres Kayla?" I asked

"She is in the baby unit, sleeping soundly last time i checked" Angie said "She is probably the most beautiful baby i have ever seen"

"Thankyou, what time is it?"

"10:30am"

"Can i use a payphone or something, i have someone i need to call" I said, thinking of Sharpay.

"Yeah! Theres a portable one i can bring in" Angie said, leaving the room. Returning shortly later with a phone.

"Thankyou, when will i be able to see Kayla"

"Whenever you want, she is yours Gabriella." Angia said before leaving once again.

I picked up the phone and dialed Sharpay's number hoping she was in free period.

"Hello!!" Her voice came down the phone "But Mrs Darbus it's Gabriella! She had the baby last night!"

"Sharpay?" I giggled.

"Sorry Gabriella, Mrs Darbus was going to confiscate my phone. I'm in english right now, everyone says hey."

"Do you want me to call you later?" I asked

"Hell no! Hello, you just had your daughter. Your mom told me. Kayla Angelita Bolton soo cute!!"

"Thanks Shar, well i was just ringing to say i am fine, so is Kayla and Troy and that i can't wait for you to meet Kayla this afternoon. Your coming right?"

"Yes, everyone is. Oops, Mrs Darbus said now i know your fine would i please hang up. So i got to go. Luv ya hun" Sahrpay said before hanging up. I sighed, hanging up and turning to Troy who was still asleep.

I slowly, pulled my self out of bed. Loving the feeling of being upright. I grabbed some fresh clothes (Wildact, top and sweats - NORMAL CLOTHES!!) from my bed and went to the bathroom, getting changed and freshened up. I entered my room again to see Troy _still _asleep. I walked slowly over to him as i was still sore and gently shook him. "Babe, wake up"

"What??" He said, slowly, opening his eyes and sitting up. "Brie, what are you doing up...and changed?"

"I was feeling icky from the horrible hospital gown that i thought i should freshen up. Want to walk with me down to Kayla?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" He said jumping up. I giggled, flattening his hair out for him before taking his hand and walking with him to the baby unit.

* * *

I sat on my hospital bed that was now on the ward and not in a single room, staring down at Kayla who was laying infront of me, wearing her brand new baby grow one piece i had bought her. She looked beautiful.

After a little bit of argueing, i had convinced Troy to go home as i had my mom with me and he needed a shower. He wasn't happy but finally left, leaving me and my mom.

"You had a daughter then" A voice said from beyond a curtain that was sheilding us one side from another bed.

"Yep" I smiled as Kirsten came into view, another older looking woman with her.

"I knew you could do it" She said "Gabriella, this is my mom, Rebecca. Mom this is Gabriella. The girl who was about ready to pop when i spoke to her last night"

I blushed but smiled "Kirsten, this is my mom Maria. Mom this is Kirsten, the girl who had that beautiful boy, milo, i was telling you about."

Kirsten smiled, greeting my mom before walking around the bed to look at Kayla properly. "Whats her name?"

"Kayla Angelita Bolton"

"Thats pretty" Rebecca said.

"Thankyou."

"Did you take loverboys name from last night then?"

"Troy? Yeah. We are kinda engaged, so it made sense."

"Your lucky, the father of Milo broke into a sprint when i told him i was pregnant"

"I'm sorry" I consoled her, watching Kayla.

"Nah it's ok. He was horrible anyway, luckily there is nothing recognizable about him in Milo."

"Where is Milo?"

"Milo is on the baby unit right now, i'm about to go get him but i couldn't resist coming to see if you had, had yours yet" Kirsten explained "I'm getting discharged in 5 minutes, but i was wondering...do you have a email adress, cell number...some way of contacting you. Its just i have been told, talking to someone who is going through the same thing as you can help alot."

"Sure!!" I exclaimed finding some paper and a pen and writing my email, home address and cell number down. "Call whenever"

"Great, heres mine" Kirsten said as she too wrote down hers and past them to me.

I smiled "It was nice meeting you, you mom and Milo, Kirsten." I said

"You too" She said smiling at Kayla briefly before leaving with her mom.

I watched her walk away when I suddenly realised. I had made a new friend and i definetly would be in contact with her. I sighed briefly before looking down at my daughter laying on the bed. I lifted her up and held her close to me as i noticed Troy enter the ward and walk over to me, looking refreshed and dare i say extremely sexy.

"How are my two favourite girls doing?" He asked, taking Kayla from me and sitting beside me.

"Uh Hummmm" My mom cough-joked. I giggled before turning to look up at Troy, who kissed me breifly on the nose and then the lips.

I knew, from then on our lives had begun. We had responsibility now. More then ever before. It was a huge challenge

And you know what?

BRING IT ON

* * *

**I'm in tears here! This is the last proper chapter of my Young parents Story. **

**Please vote - Epilogue? **

**Yay **

**or **

**Nay **

**Please Vote - Sequel? **

**Yay**

**or**

**Nay**

**I hope i did this story justice and i hope everyone enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm sad that its the end...**

**If you decide for an epilogue, i will write one for you but it's up to you. Same for a sequel...**

**LoveYou**

**- Sarah**


	36. Sequel Info

Hey everyone,

First of all, thankyou for the amazing reviews of my Young Parents story. I loved writing it soo much and was sorry to see it end.

So, with that said, i have just posted the first chapter of the SEQUEL! Yes, Sequel.

Many of you had different opinions about the Sequel; Wether it should go ahead or not.

So i decided to post the first chapter and if you all like it then REVIEW and let me know.

Also, review if you don't like and if there is lots of you i will delete it. I don't want to ruin your image of my Young Parents story.

It is called: **The College Parents. **

Heres the summary so you get a little glimpse...

**Summary - Young Parents SEQUEL : Troy and Gabriella have successfully raised their daughter for 3 years now, but now they face a whole other challenge. College... MUST read YOUNG PARENTS to understand. **

I hope you guys like the first chapter and stuff. Its up to you wether it continues...

Thanks once again for your support during my Young Parents Story.

P.S - I may yet do an epilogue...

- Sarah

**So search The College Parents NOW! :P**


End file.
